


Небо в крови

by Polyn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ещё один параллельный мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Небо в крови

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: daana  
> Предупреждения: ООС, AU, смерть второстепенных персонажей, насилие, нецензурная лексика

_Добрым словом и пистолетом вы можете добиться гораздо большего, чем одним только добрым словом.  
Аль Капоне_

**Часть 1. Новый враг**

– Бой начался! – объявляют Червелло.  
Это уже не предупреждение – Занзас и Цуна готовы к сражению, зрители находятся в специальной зоне, а хранители колец медленно умирают от яда под вышками.  
Охваченный Пламенем Посмертной Воли, Цуна больше не боится Занзаса – он знает только, что должен победить. Он не может допустить, чтобы Занзас стал боссом Вонголы.  
Он атакует в лоб, не особо рассчитывая на мгновенную победу. Занзас уклоняется от его атаки, а потом пинает так, что Цуна улетает в очередную стену. Цуна не чувствует боли, но из-за падения верх и низ слишком резко меняются местами. Когда он поднимается на ноги, откуда-то сверху раздаётся его собственный голос:  
– Прекратите!  
Цуна замирает от неожиданности и слишком поздно замечает Занзаса, который бьёт его в челюсть. Цуна снова падает.  
– Прекратите! – произносит Занзас где-то далеко.  
Цуна открывает глаза и видит, что Занзас стоит рядом с ним.  
– В минуту кризиса Вонгола должна быть едина! – продолжает разноситься над школой его голос. – Я, Занзас Вонгола из десятилетнего будущего, приказываю самому себе прекратить бой.  
Занзас замахивается. Цуна едва успевает уклониться от удара.  
– Савада Цунаёси здесь, в десятилетнем будущем, уничтожил кольца Вонголы и подставил семью под удар, – продолжает вещать невидимый двойник Занзаса. – Не убивай его сейчас, чтобы он мог увидеть всё, что наделал.  
Занзас останавливается.  
– Червелло! Что происходит? – кричит он, не отводя взгляда от Цуны. – Откуда эта подделка?  
– Мы не знаем, – голос девушки доносится из динамика. – И не можем остановить бой, чтобы найти источник звука.  
– Что ж, я разберусь и с аккомпанементом.  
– Занзас, подожди! – кричит Цуна. – Может быть, это что-то важное!  
– Хорошо, – Занзас криво ухмыляется. – Подождём, пока наши хранители умрут.  
Цуна сжимает кулаки.

– Меня зовут Ириэ Сёити, – теперь звучит новый голос. – Когда самый опасный враг Вонголы, Бьякуран, сбежал в прошлое с помощью машины времени, мы отправили вам это сообщение в день и час, когда Вария и Вонгола соберутся на поле битвы, чтобы решить, кому достанутся кольца Вонголы. Пожалуйста! Отмените бой и выслушайте нас!  
Ириэ сменяет Занзас.  
– Кольца в любом случае достанутся Саваде Цунаёси, – мрачно и не спеша говорит он. – И мы оба знаем, почему, шестнадцатилетний сопляк.  
Пламя Ярости на руке Занзаса становится ослепительно ярким. Цуна шарахается и успевает взлететь за мгновение до того, как оно обрушивается на школьный двор. Даже воздух, идущий от вспухшего взрыва, обжигает.  
– Цуна прав, Занзас, – говорит Реборн.  
– Я не позволю какой-то подделке называть себя сопляком! – ревёт Занзас.  
– Занзас, пожалуйста. Ты помог нам здесь, в будущем. Прошу тебя, защити семью в прошлом, как ты защищал её здесь! – Цуна с удивлением слушает, как его двойник обращается к Занзасу с просьбой.  
– Что за бред? – бормочет Занзас.  
– Это не бред! – орёт из динамиков Сквало. – Босс, выслушай этих дебилов! Они упустили Бьякурана, и этот мудак рано или поздно объявится в вашем времени! Убей его!  
– Сквало?.. – Цуна косится на свой браслет и видит Ямамото. – Сквало есть в десятилетнем будущем. Значит, он не умер.  
С высоты Цуна видит, как возле школы останавливается машина, из которой выходит Дино, и люди семьи Каваллоне выгружают инвалидное кресло. Цуна сразу узнаёт Сквало и негромко говорит:  
– Он жив, Ямамото. И уже здесь.  
Отвлекшись, Цуна ненадолго забывает о Занзасе – и шарахается, когда тот неожиданно оказывается в воздухе рядом с ним. В руках он держит пистолеты, направленные вниз.  
– Кто бы ни сделал запись, он очень хорошо нас знает.  
– Я думаю, что это были мы, – говорит Цуна.  
– Что будем делать, будущий босс Вонголы? – Занзас зло щурится, глядя на Цуну.  
– Давай сначала спасём хранителей, а потом будем разбираться с этим.  
Занзас хмыкает и кивает на крышу школы.  
– Там рядом с Леви какие-то ящики. Они тут раньше были?  
– Нет. Наверное, это... посылка, – предполагает Цуна.  
Занзас разворачивается, не удостаивая его ответом.  
Цуна спускается в полуразрушенный корпус, куда Червелло уже успели прикатить на коляске Сквало. Он морщится и пытается разорвать бинты, которыми его руки привязаны к подлокотникам.  
– Червелло ведь не знали, что ты жив, – говорит ему Цуна. – Почему ты здесь, а не со зрителями?  
– Это мой долг, – сквозь зубы отвечает Сквало.  
Цуна забирает кольцо со стойки и вводит антидот сначала Ямамото, а потом Сквало. Ямамото тут же вскакивает на ноги, но резко пошатывается.  
– Иди, – говорит он. – Я помогу остальным. Только я не понял, мы драться друг с другом будем?  
Цуна смотрит в глаза Ямамото и понимает, что тот совсем не хочет драться со Сквало.  
– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Цуна. – Вонгола должна быть единой.

Он встречается с Занзасом на крыше. Один из ящиков вскрыт, а руки Занзаса объяты Пламенем. Двое из Червелло стоят метрах в пяти от него.  
– Пока бой не закончился, мы не можем определить победителя.  
– Кому это нужно сейчас?! – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Нам прислали много подарков, – Занзас запускает в него коробочкой, которую Цуна ловит. – А ещё письма и гору инструкций.  
– Запись закончилась? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Я её выключил. Если это не подделка, то внутрисемейное дело не касается ни Червелло, ни Каваллоне, – говорит Занзас.  
– Мы должны следить за перемещением колец Вонголы, – заявляют Червелло. – Если вы оба будете дисквалифицированы, мы заберём их.  
– Да пошли вы! – Занзас швыряет в них сгусток Пламени – и девушки исчезают, не издав ни звука.  
– Ты не должен был этого делать! – кричит Цуна.  
Занзас фыркает. Цуна сжимает кулаки.  
– Цуна... Занзас... – медленно говорит Дино. – У меня плохие новости.  
– У меня тоже, – Маммон повисает в воздухе рядом с Занзасом.  
– Девятый?.. – догадывается Цуна.  
– Умер. Убит, – с горечью произносит Дино. – На защищённую больницу, где он находился, напали люди со странным оружием.  
– Коробочки, – зло говорит Занзас. – Оружие из будущего.  
– Наши люди были вынуждены отступить, – негромко говорит Маммон. – Савада Нана, Сасагава Кёко, Миура Хару и Бьянки были похищены.  
– Нет, – силы оставляют Цуну. – Нет!!!  
Пламя гаснет, он падает на колени и закрывает лицо руками.  
– Ямамото Цуёси присоединился к отряду Варии во время сражения возле ресторана. Бойцы были вынуждены защищаться вместе с ним. Он ранен и сейчас находится в руках наших людей, – продолжает доклад Маммон. – Каковы будут ваши приказания, босс?  
– Оказать первую помощь. Доставить в безопасное место, – медленно говорит Занзас. Его голос полон плохо сдерживаемой злобы.  
Цуна не верит своим ушам.  
– Занзас?.. – он смотрит на босса Варии.  
– Что, дерьма кусок, обосрался? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Разве ты не собирался прикончить их всех, босс? – интересуется Бельфегор.  
– Не сейчас, – говорит Занзас, с ненавистью глядя на Цуну.  
– Спасибо, – севшим голосом говорит Цуна.  
Над крышей появляются ещё двое Червелло.  
– Если вы не начнёте бой, мы будем вынуждены... – говорит одна из них.  
– Заткнитесь!!! – орут Занзас и Цуна хором.  
"Мама", – до Цуны начинает доходить. "Кёко, Хару", – думает он, вспоминая улыбки девушек.  
– Бьянки, – произносит Гокудэра.  
"Нельзя плакать", – говорит себе Цуна, но слёзы текут по его щекам.  
– Эй, выпустите нас отсюда! – требует Колонелло. – Мы не можем просто так здесь стоять!  
– Пока бой не закончен, зрители не могут покинуть специальную зону, – отвечают Червелло.  
– Да они просто издеваются! – кричит Гокудэра.  
Занзас берёт из ящика кольцо, в которое вставлен свёрнутый лист бумаги. Читает, хмурится, надевает кольцо на средний палец правой руки и сжигает бумагу.  
– Кольца и коробочки Варии вот в этом ящике, – он показывает на закрытый ящик наверху кучи. – Кольца Вонголы, – Занзас подставляет ладонь.  
– С чего ты взял, что мы их тебе отдадим?! – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Кольца Вонголы, – повторяет Занзас.  
– Да ладно вам, – Ямамото смеётся и подходит к Занзасу, чтобы отдать ему кольца Дождя, Тумана и Облака – кольца Урагана, Грозы и Солнца уже у Варии. Бельфегор высыпает их на подставленную ладонь босса.  
Занзас медленно сжимает кулак, а потом неуловимо быстрым движением сдёргивает со своей шеи половинку кольца Неба.  
– Держи, – он швыряет кольца в лицо Цуне. – Вы, идиоты! Разбирайте новое оружие!  
– Думаю, оно нам понадобится, – Цуна машинально соединяет половинки кольца.  
– Вы довольны? – спрашивает Занзас у Червелло и направляет на них пистолеты.  
– Да, – отвечают они хором.  
– Тогда выпустите бездельников из клетки.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Хром.  
– Кто-то приближается, – обеспокоенно говорит Маммон.  
– Вертолёты, – говорит Колонелло.  
– Наша работа здесь закончена, – говорит одна из Червелло. – Мы уходим.  
– Бегите, – смеётся Занзас и отворачивается от них. – Перенесите ящики и раненых в подвал. Аркобалено!..  
Леви А Тан хватает первый попавшийся ящик, Гокудэра лихорадочно застёгивает на поясе двойную перевязь с коробочками, Ямамото и Сасагава тащат ещё один ящик. Цуна видит дорожки от слёз на щеках Рёхея.  
– Я здесь, – отвечает Реборн.  
– Подстрели своего щенка. Нам предстоит драка.  
Реборн стреляет. Пламя Посмертной Воли подбрасывает Цуну в воздух.  
– Примете участие в сражении? – спрашивает Занзас у Реборна и Колонелло.  
– Мы не должны, – говорит Реборн. – Я обещал Девятому, что не стану вмешиваться, когда мой ученик сражается.  
– Плевать на всё! – заявляет Колонелло. – Если они пришли сюда за кольцами, они их не получат.  
– Бьякурану нужны не только кольца Вонголы, – Маммон читает письмо, вложенное в ящик с оружием Варии. – Но и соски Аркобалено, и кольца Маре. Хорошо, что он не сможет меня увидеть.  
– Он хочет собрать Тринисетте, – говорит Реборн. – Мы должны сражаться.  
– Я тоже присоединюсь к драке! – кричит Дино с земли. – Мои люди погибли, защищая Девятого.  
– Тогда держи! – Занзас сбрасывает к нему ящик с эмблемой семьи Каваллоне.  
Шум вертолётов нарастает. Хибари щурится и крепче сжимает рукоятки тонф.

Цуна не успевает зажечь Пламя на кольце и открыть коробочку. Он ждёт ужасных тварей – вроде животных, появившихся из коробочек Варии – но первая волна атаки сводится к обычному обстрелу. Цуна останавливает свинцовый дождь Пламенем. Занзас расстреливает вертолёты, а иллюзионисты сбивают их – щупальца притягивают машины к земле, огненные фонтаны врезаются в металл.  
Вторая волна прибывает по земле. Люди в белой форме вооружены копьями, в которых сконцентрировано Пламя Посмертной Воли. Они атакуют тех, кто находится внизу. Цуна успевает заметить, как Гокудэра швыряет в них динамит, как неожиданно выздоровевший Рёхей отбирает копьё у одного из противников, как мерцающая акула проносится над упавшим Ямамото.  
Ламбо спит на руках у Луссурии, который сидит в проломе – золотистый свет падает на них изнутри. Ножи Бельфегора, охваченные красным сиянием, танцуют над рядами атакующих. Реборна и Колонелло не видно. Хибари дерётся возле школьных ворот – противники падают, словно игрушечные, но новые подходят к школе со всех сторон.  
Сквало и Луссурия присоединяются к драке, когда школьный двор взрывается красным Пламенем и из дыры в земле появляются новые солдаты в белом.  
– Да когда ж вы все, блядь, сдохнете?! – Занзас вынужден отстреливать синих мерцающих птиц, которые двигаются слишком быстро, чтобы Цуна мог их рассмотреть.  
– Занзас, – выдыхает он, подлетая ближе, – займись людьми. Я справлюсь с животными.  
– Своих не задень, размазня, – Занзас поворачивается к нему спиной и обрушивает всю силу своего гнева на развороченный школьный двор, заполненный людьми в белой форме.  
Цуна обгоняет птиц и сжигает их.  
Наконец, новые противники перестают прибывать. Сквало, Ямамото и Дино разбираются с теми, кто прорвался на школьный двор. Хибари, Рёхей и Луссурия разламывают строй наступающих со стороны ворот. Леви А Тан и Бельфегор появляются и исчезают, нанося неожиданные удары с помощью Маммона. Остальных Цуна не видит – небо заполнено разнообразными летающими тварями, все они мельтешат и мешают, Цуна едва справляется.

Всё заканчивается неожиданно – небо становится чистым, перед школой Хибари добивает вяло сопротивляющихся противников.  
Ястреб приносит к Цуне Колонелло. Аркобалено бледен, над верхней губой виднеются следы крови.  
– Аркобалено умирают, – говорит он. – Какое-то излучение делает нас бесполезными. Вайпер удалось найти укрытие.  
– А Реборн? – с ужасом спрашивает Цуна.  
– В коме, – говорит Колонелло и закрывает глаза. – Теперь всё за тобой.  
Пламя гаснет так резко, что Цуна едва не расплющивается о школьный двор, но голубой дельфин подхватывает его, словно тонущего, и помогает плавно опуститься на землю.  
– Господин Савада! – кричит Базиль. – Как вы себя чувствуете?  
– Ужасно, – шёпотом говорит Цуна. – Нам нужно найти укрытие для аркобалено.  
– Я создала иллюзию, чтобы помочь им, – Хром еле стоит, Кэн поддерживает её, – но она долго не продержится.  
– Мы не успели разобрать все ящики. Там наверняка есть защита или антидот.  
– Я нашёл, нашёл, – почти поёт обрадованный Луссурия. – Прелестные костюмы для прелестных малюток. Сейчас я их переодену – и им сразу полегчает.  
– Почему сейчас?.. – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Идиот, – говорит Занзас. – Вонгола сейчас слаба как никогда. Если бы не эта дурацкая посылка, мы бы вряд ли справились.  
Цуна не успевает ответить – прямо в небе над школой появляется огромный экран, с которого вниз смотрит человек в белой форме.  
– Если вы сейчас это слышите, значит, вам удалось победить всех моих людей, – говорит он сладким голосом. – Как жаль.  
– Что за хрень?! – спрашивает Сквало.  
– Это Бьякуран, – Бельфегор передаёт ему фотографию. – Тот тип, которого нам надо убить.  
– Ах, Цуна, ты же ещё не знаешь, кто я, – Бьякуран улыбается. – Позволь представиться – Бьякуран Джессо, будущий хозяин этого мира. Мне доложили, что твоя матушка и любовь всей жизни у нас в руках. Очень скоро мы доберёмся и до твоего отца, если он, конечно, ещё жив.  
– Нет, – шепчет Цуна. – Нет.  
– Тебе придётся передать мне кольца Вонголы, чтобы увидеть своих близких живыми и невредимыми. Не бойся, я совершенно не собираюсь причинять вред им или тебе. Ты же никогда не хотел быть боссом, Цуна, – Бьякуран продолжает улыбаться. – Отдашь мне кольца – и никто не пострадает.  
– Не верь ему, – говорят Занзас и Гокудэра одновременно и удивлённо переглядываются.  
– Занзас, если кольца Вонголы по какой-то нелепой случайности оказались у тебя, знай, я найду тебя и убью, – говорит Бьякуран. – К сожалению, я вас не вижу и не могу получить ответ на своё сообщение. Но когда ситуация прояснится, я пришлю вам ещё одно, с условиями передачи колец. До встречи, друзья мои, – экран исчезает.  
– Вот ублюдок, – говорит Сквало.  
– Пора отсюда убираться, – сипло говорит Маммон, лёжа на руках у Леви. – Иллюзия Червелло рассеялась, скоро тут будет полиция.  
– Плевал я на полицию, – говорит Занзас.  
– Босс, не до них сейчас, – Сквало пытается получше приладить к руке меч.  
– Савада, а ты что скажешь? – Занзас смотрит на Цуну, и тому хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
– Надо уезжать, – медленно говорит он.  
– У тебя есть здесь защищённая база? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Нет, – Цуна растерян. – Я же просто...  
– И это босс Вонголы, – говорит Занзас. – Какой позор.  
Бельфегор и Леви связываются с отрядами Варии, рассредоточенными по городу. Дино приказывает подготовить самолёт. Базиль отчаянно пытается докричаться до CEDEF, но ему никто не отвечает.  
Цуна сидит на земле, обхватив себя руками. Если бы он мог плакать, он бы расплакался – но слёз нет. Нет даже сил на стоны.  
– А что твои люди делали возле больницы и ресторана Ямамото? – спрашивает Гокудэра у Занзаса.  
– Я собирался вас всех убить, – спокойно отвечает тот.  
– Откуда мы знаем, что это всё не твоя ловушка? – не унимается Гокудэра.  
Занзас смеётся.  
– Разве я стал бы давать тебе новое оружие перед тем, как прикончить?  
– Транспорт прибыл, – докладывает Сквало.  
– Надо разделиться, – говорит Занзас. – Ты поедешь с придурком с катаной. Хранители Урагана, Грозы, Тумана и Солнца тоже попарно.  
Над двором поднимается недовольный гул.  
– Я останусь в Намимори, – говорит Хибари.  
– Тебя же убьют! – Цуна больше не боится Хибари. Он боится за него.  
– Пусть попробуют, – отвечает Хибари, разворачивается и уходит.  
– А нам что делать, а?! – спрашивает Кэн.  
– Парни Мукуро? – уточняет Занзас.  
Кэн и Тикуса кивают.  
– К Туману, – говорит Занзас.  
– Чего это ты раскомандовался?! – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Посмотри на своего фальшивого босса, – Занзас указывает на Цуну. – Поскольку он годится только на то, чтобы плакать, командовать вынужден я.  
– Да ты!.. – Гокудэра сжимает кулаки.  
– Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, – Цуна поднимается на ноги, чтобы встать между ними. – Пожалуйста. Всё и так слишком плохо. Занзас... спасибо.  
Занзас фыркает и отворачивается.  
– Десятый, а вы как поедете? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Со мной, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна вздрагивает. Ещё час назад он был полон решимости победить Занзаса, тот собирался убить его самого – а теперь они будут путешествовать вместе.  
– У нас в Японии есть временная база, – продолжает Занзас. – Никто не знал о том, где она находится, поэтому мы можем ею воспользоваться. После этого мы отправимся в Италию. Каваллоне, я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
– Да, – кивает Дино. – Я организую серию тайных перелётов и займусь финансовыми вопросами.  
Занзас кивает в ответ.  
Кто-то окликает Цуну тонким испуганным голосом. Он оборачивается и видит И-пин. Заплаканная девочка, прихрамывая, направляется к нему.  
– И-пин оглушили, – говорит она в отчаянии, когда Цуна берёт её на руки. – И забрали всех. Я сражалась, но не смогла ничего сделать с животными.  
– Ты молодец, И-пин, – Цуна еле сдерживает слёзы. – Тебе надо поехать с нами. Нельзя оставаться здесь.  
– Маленький киллер И-пин? – спрашивает Бельфегор, останавливаясь рядом с Цуной. – Хочешь вступить в Варию?  
– Нет, – И-пин утыкается в плечо Цуны.  
– Жаль, – Бельфегор улыбается. – У тебя смешная подружка, Савада.  
– Я поеду вместе с Гокудэрой и Бельфегором, – говорит Шамал. – Присмотрю за этими мальчишками и попытаюсь вылечить аркобалено.  
– Что с ними? – вскидывается Цуна.  
– Пострадали от неизвестного излучения. Я нашёл и выключил генератор, но дела плохи. Вайпер в сознании, но не может сражаться. Колонелло истощён и спит, а Реборну досталось больше всех. Я не знаю, смогу ли что-нибудь сделать. Прости, – Шамал опускает голову.  
– Хватит трепаться! – орёт Сквало.  
Все расходятся по машинам. Цуне раньше не доводилось видеть в Намимори столько автомобилей разом – они занимают всю улицу перед школой.  
– Хибари точно справится? – спрашивает Цуна, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно.  
– Он вырубил Моску первой же атакой, – хмыкает Занзас. – Конечно, он справится. Ещё и за городом присмотрит.  
– И-пин поможет! – вскидывается вдруг И-пин. – И-пин останется и будет помогать!  
– Но ты же совсем маленькая! – Цуна пытается её удержать, но она выскальзывает из его рук и исчезает в темноте.  
– Даже за своими людьми присмотреть не можешь, – говорит Занзас. – У неё нет ни кольца, ни коробочки.  
– И её могут убить.  
– Некогда, – Занзас садится в машину.  
Цуна обходит её и садится рядом с ним.  
Как только водитель трогает автомобиль с места, Занзас откидывает голову и закрывает глаза, будто спит. Цуне совсем не хочется спать, но он настолько вымотан, что тоже засыпает по дороге.

**Часть 2. В Италию!**

Проснувшись, Цуна по привычке потягивается и трёт глаза. Занзас зевает рядом, и Цуну тут же бросает в холодный пот. Он отшатывается от Занзаса, но тот выходит из машины, не обращая на него никакого внимания.  
Временная база Варии в Японии снаружи выглядит, как небольшая фабрика.  
– Тут не слишком уютно, – замечает Гокудэра, когда они проходят внутрь.  
– Кто из вас Ямамото Такэси? – обращается к ним высокая женщина в форме Варии.  
– Я, – Ямамото делает шаг в её сторону.  
– Пойдёмте, я провожу вас к вашему отцу.  
Ямамото уходит с женщиной. Вариец с лицом, покрытым шрамами, отчитывается Сквало.  
Занзас сразу направляется к одной из дверей, и Цуна машинально следует за ним. В зале с длинным обеденным столом собираются все хранители, кроме Ламбо и Хибари. Рядовые приносят еду.  
– Дослушаем запись, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуне не лезет кусок в горло, но он заставляет себя есть.  
Ириэ Сёити, Савада Цунаёси, который перенёсся в будущее из времени после сражений за кольца Вонголы, и Занзас из десятилетнего будущего по очереди рассказывают о событиях, в которые невозможно поверить.  
– Если вы получили эту запись, воспользуйтесь десятилетней базукой, чтобы отправить ответ, – говорит Ириэ. – Здесь она соединена с машиной времени, возле которой мы находимся.  
Запись заканчивается.  
– Безумие какое-то, – бормочет Гокудэра. – Но я по дороге посмотрел на свои записи – то есть, на те, которые сделал другой я в будущем. Восстановление системы C.A.I. не займёт много времени.  
– Я ничего не понял, кроме того, что этот Бьякуран украл Кёко! – Рёхей болезненно хмурится. – Мы должны догнать их и вернуть мою сестру и всех остальных! А не сидеть здесь!  
– Заткнись, – устало говорит Занзас. – Сквало?..  
– Я связался с нашими людьми в Италии, – притихший Сквало кажется ещё более страшным, чем кричащий. – Бьякуран не тронул базу Вонголы, но расправился с CEDEF, когда они везли внешнего советника в больницу. Савада Ёмицу и Лал Мирч пропали без вести, Моретти, как обычно, выжил. Орегано и Турмерик мертвы.  
Цуна зажимает себе рот, чтобы не закричать, разбрызгивая еду. Ямамото, сидящий рядом, слегка пожимает плечо Цуны – от этого становится как будто легче.  
– Плохо, – говорит Занзас. – Савада, ты отдашь ему кольца в обмен на жизни твоих родителей и подружек?  
Цуна с трудом заставляет себя проглотить разогретое консервированное мясо и быстро запивает его минеральной водой. Знание – жуткое и отвратительное – вызывает рвоту, но Занзас ждёт ответа, а не истерики, и Цуна говорит:  
– Нет. Я понимаю, что Бьякуран убьёт их, как только получит кольца. Но как мы можем победить его? Если он обладает памятью из множества миров, он может просчитать любое наше действие.  
– Человек не может удерживать в памяти слишком много информации, – тихо говорит Маммон. – Исключения, конечно, бывают. Этот Бьякуран гений, но он не может предусмотреть всё на свете.  
– Жаль, что Реборн не может ничего нам подсказать, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Мне не нравится, как играет Бьякуран, – говорит Ямамото. – Мы должны изменить ситуацию.  
– Верно замечено, придурок, – поддерживает его Сквало.  
– Я думаю, мы должны просто найти Бьякурана и убить его. Не вижу в этом ничего сложного, – Бельфегор пожимает плечами.  
– Босс?.. – Леви А Тан смотрит на Занзаса.  
Тот молчит. Цуне становится не по себе от этого молчания – он не знает, что на душе у Занзаса, но понимает, что там нет ничего хорошего.  
– Надо посоветоваться с Дино, – вяло говорит Цуна. – И сказать Базилю, что внешний советник, – Цуна сглатывает, – что мой отец пропал.  
Занзас кивает.  
– На записи не оказалось ничего секретного. Можешь отдать им её, если хочешь, Савада.

Потом Занзас обменивается информацией с Дино и Базилем. Цуна отчаянно клюёт носом и никак не может сосредоточиться.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – говорит Дино.  
– Да, – соглашается Цуна. – Я лучше пойду.  
– И кто будет говорить от имени Вонголы? – Занзас ухмыляется, глядя на Цуну.  
Цуна опускает голову. От усталости он забыл, что он босс, и теперь ему стыдно. Он пытается сообразить, кому стоит поручить переговоры. Ямамото до сих пор играет в мафию, Гокудэра сразу поссорится с Занзасом, Хром вымотана до предела, а Сасагава слишком расстроен – и не слишком хорошо соображает вообще. Цуна знает, что Занзасу нельзя доверять – но сейчас он не может справиться сам.  
– От имени Вонголы будет говорить Занзас, – устало произносит он. – Прошу меня извинить.  
– Тебя проводят, – Занзас кивает ему, и Цуне на мгновение кажется, что с уважением.  
После этого Цуна выходит из комнаты без окон. У двери дежурят бойцы Варии.  
– Я провожу вас, – говорит один из них.  
Он приводит Цуну в маленькую комнату с толстыми стенами и бронированной дверью. В ней две двухэтажные кровати, но они пустуют – Цуне как боссу отвели отдельную спальню.  
– Если вы не страдаете клаустрофобией, окно лучше закрыть, – говорит он.  
– Но оно же закрыто, – не понимает Цуна.  
– Вот так, – вариец нажимает кнопку на подоконнике. Металлическая пластина отделяется от стены и задвигает окно.  
С одной стороны, так комната больше напоминает камеру. С другой – полная закрытость создаёт иллюзию защищённости.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я буду снаружи. Запритесь изнутри. Спокойной ночи, – вариец выходит.  
Цуна с трудом поворачивает вентиль, блокирующий дверь, и, не раздеваясь, падает на кровать. Достаёт из кармана талисман, сделанный для него Кёко, и сжимает в кулаке.  
– Я не смог вас защитить. Простите, – Цуна засыпает в слезах.

Выспаться ему не дают – Занзас вскрывает дверь, не дожидаясь, пока Цуна проснётся.  
– Заложников отвезли в Италию, – говорит он. – Мы отправляемся туда же. Ну, гиперинтуитивный босс, собьёт Бьякуран самолёт, на котором мы полетим, или нет?  
Цуна хлопает глазами, пытаясь сообразить, что из произошедшего было кошмаром, а что – реальностью, и не продолжается ли ещё кошмар.  
– Не знаю, – сознаётся он.  
– Десять минут на сборы, – Занзас хлопает остатками двери – запирающий механизм попросту выжжен Пламенем Ярости.

Цуна наскоро умывается и спускается в холл, похожий на пустой склад. Остальные уже там. Отец Ямамото стоит рядом с сыном. У него перевязаны руки и голова, на плечи наброшена варийская куртка без эмблем.  
– Похоже, придётся мне отправиться с вами, – говорит он.  
– Отлично! – Бельфегор широко улыбается. – Мне нравится японская кухня.  
– Если будете готовить для нас, получите денежное вознаграждение, – говорит Маммон.  
– Ты, малютка, тоже любишь суши? – Цуёси аккуратно берёт иллюзиониста Варии на руки.  
– Я не ребёнок, – ворчит Маммон. – Хватит меня тискать.  
– Десятый, с вами всё в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Гокудэра, подходя к Цуне.  
Ямамото присоединяется к нему, но ничего не говорит. Сасагава молча сжимает кулаки и хмурится. Видно, что он мало спал. Хром дремлет, сидя на полу рядом с Кэном и Тикусой.  
– Я, – Цуна вздыхает, – я в порядке. Физически.  
– Морально нам всем сейчас не очень, – Ямамото ободряюще улыбается и кладёт руки на плечи Цуне и Гокудэре.  
Гокудэра не шарахается от него, и Цуна понимает, что ему тоже очень плохо.  
– Эй! – орёт Сквало, перекрывая все негромкие разговоры. – Описываю ситуацию! Мы отправляемся в Италию! Боссы и их хранители полетят на личном самолёте Девятого! Элитный отряд Варии разделится и под прикрытием иллюзионистов покинет Японию. А теперь те, кто отправляется сейчас, должны ехать.  
– Погоди, – говорит отец Ямамото, – я не понял, я еду с сыном или потом?  
Сквало хмурится и отвечает намного тише, чем обычно – но всё же достаточно громко, чтобы его услышали:  
– Извините. Частный самолёт не может вместить всех. Вас будут защищать люди из отряда Дождя.  
Ямамото Цуёси кивает, смиряясь. Сын подходит к нему, чтобы обнять на прощание. Чёрная густая зависть охватывает Цуну, но тот же отступает, выжженная беспощадным стыдом.  
– Я понимаю, что вы чувствуете, Десятый, – негромко говорит Гокудэра.  
Цуне становится ещё хуже.  
– А твои близкие, Гокудэра? Где они?  
Гокудэра смотрит в сторону.  
– Дино узнавал новости из Италии. Мой отец был союзником Вонголы. Вчера ночью его убили.  
– Мне очень жаль... Я просто не знаю, что ещё сказать, – Цуна пытается дотронуться до Гокудэры, но тот уклоняется от прикосновения.  
– Мы не общались много лет, – говорит он. – Я переживу.  
– Чего застряли? – спрашивает Бельфегор. – Транспорт подан.  
Цуна проходит к машине. Он направляется к седану, но Занзас берёт его за плечо и разворачивает к бронированному фургону.  
Гокудэра суётся следом, но Бельфегор уводит его с собой.  
Занзас садится рядом с Цуной и с недовольной миной вытягивает ноги в проход. Все остальные места пустуют.  
– Боишься? – спрашивает он, когда машина трогается.  
Цуна кивает.  
– Зря. Страх истощает.  
Цуна трёт руками лицо.  
– Мы ведь должны были отправить ответ, – говорит он.  
– Отправили вчера вечером. Ты спал, ваш хранитель Грозы тоже. Мы просто вытащили пушку из его парика и запихнули в неё письмо.  
Тишина кажется Цуне пугающей.  
– Как Реборн? – спрашивает он.  
– Всё так же, – Занзас морщится. – Шамал и аркобалено летят вместе с нами, потому что в самолёте Девятого есть медицинское оборудование. Час назад взлетел самолёт Варии. Если его не собьют, то, возможно, и у нас есть шанс проскочить.  
– Тебе совсем не страшно? – спрашивает Цуна.  
Занзас фыркает и не отвечает. Он отдаёт Цуне небольшую картонную коробку.  
– Нашёл в подарках боссам. Может, тут есть что-то полезное. А это, – он бросает Цуне на колени заклеенный конверт, – письмо Реборна самому себе. Я решил, что читать его будешь ты.  
– Спасибо, – Цуне больше нечего сказать.  
Занзас фыркает ещё раз, надевает наушники и закрывает глаза.  
Цуна вертит письмо в руках, решая, стоит его читать или нет, и откладывает на потом. В коробке лежат наушники, контейнер с контактными линзами и записка. Цуна читает собственный почерк:  
"У нас было не очень много времени, поэтому я всё рассказал, а не записал на бумаге. Послушай сам и дай послушать остальным, если понадобится.  
Савада Цунаёси, попавший в будущее и упустивший Бьякурана".  
Цуна надевает наушники и, повозившись с плеером, включает его. Собственный голос кажется чужим и взрослым. Савада Цунаёси, победивший Занзаса, но проигравший бой Неба, победивший Бьякурана, но упустивший его, рассказывает Саваде Цунаёси, который даже не успел как следует подраться с Занзасом и никогда не видел Бьякурана, о будущем, которого не должно было быть, но которое уже случилось.

– Главное оружие Бьякурана – хитрость, – говорит Цуна, снимая наушники.  
– Не хитрость, опыт, – возражает Занзас. – Он знает наизусть все наши приёмы. Включая те, которые ты применил в будущем.  
– Это был не я, – говорит Цуна. – Нужно придумать что-то новое.  
– Ты действительно освоил Прорыв Точки Нуля?  
– Да, – Цуна кивает.  
– Сможешь научить меня? – спрашивает Занзас.  
Цуна таращится на него. Он никак не может себе представить, что тренирует Занзаса.  
– Можно, наверное, попробовать, – неуверенно говорит Цуна наконец. – Кто угодно будет ошарашен, если ты применишь тайную технику Вонголы.  
Занзас самодовольно ухмыляется. Фургон останавливается, водитель стучит в перегородку.

Они идут по аэропорту, никем не замеченные. Иллюзионисты отводят глаза обычным людям, хранители не разговаривают, чтобы не усложнять им задачу.

В самолёте Занзас сразу делает вид, что заснул. Цуна чувствует, что на самом деле босс Варии просто экономит силы, но заговорить не решается. После взлёта он переходит в медицинский отсек.  
Бельфегор и Гокудэра резко замолкают при его появлении. Реборн, Колонелло и Ламбо неподвижно лежат, подключенные к аппаратам искусственного дыхания. Маммон сидит на коленях у Бельфегора.  
– Решил проверить, как у нас дела? – спрашивает Шамал.  
Цуна кивает и садится на откидной стульчик.  
– Состояние Реборна такое же, как и было, – говорит Шамал. – Колонелло стало хуже, а Вайпер в полном порядке.  
– Я бы не стал называть это полным порядком, – ворчит Бельфегор. – Маммон почти не шевелится.  
– Мне просто лень, – Маммон демонстративно громко зевает. – Как надоели ваши разговоры. Если нет работы, то дайте подремать.  
– Простите, – говорит Цуна и выходит.  
Гокудэра выходит следом за ним.

В отсеке, где летят остальные хранители, никто не спит.  
Сквало вполголоса разговаривает с Ямамото, Луссурия рассказывает Рёхею о своих победах. Леви молча смотрит на Хром, которая переводит испуганный взгляд со Сквало на Луссурию.  
– Что-то не так? – спрашивает Сквало. Цуне кажется, что он сердится.  
– Нет, – говорит он. – Просто Занзас уснул, я решил ему не мешать и пошёл сюда. Хром... как ты?  
– В порядке, спасибо, – она слегка улыбается. – Господин Мукуро вышел на связь.  
– Как он? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– В сознании, – говорит Хром, глядя вниз.  
– Может, вытащим его из Вендикаре? – предлагает Сквало. – Иллюзионист лишним не будет.  
– Да! – кричит Кэн.  
– Разве это реально? – спрашивает Тикуса.  
– Для настоящего десятого босса Вонголы нет ничего нереального! – Сквало с ненавистью смотрит на Цуну.  
– Эй, эй, перестаньте кричать, – просит Ямамото. – В соседнем отсеке пострадавшие, им нужен покой.  
– А где Базиль? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Уснул, – отвечает Рёхей.  
– Я здесь, – Базиль откидывает одеяло и трёт лицо. – Я так устал, что забился в самый тёмный угол и заснул.  
– Отдыхай дальше, – Ямамото улыбается. – Полёт предстоит долгий.  
– Десятый, я вернусь в медицинский отсек и займусь восстановлением системы C.A.I.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Цуна.  
Гокудэра выходит. Цуна думает, что он непривычно тихий, но Ямамото сбивает его с мысли:  
– Цуна, ты что-то хотел сказать?  
Цуна краснеет.  
– Я просто... хотел убедиться, что вы все живы, – тихо говорит он.  
– Как это мило, – Луссурия прижимает сложенные ладони к щеке. – Не только живы, но и готовы сражаться! Благодаря моему волшебному павлину.  
– Да, Цуна, – подхватывает Ямамото. – Луссурия вылечил нас всех павлином.  
– Жалко, что на аркобалено не действует его целительный свет, – Луссурия преувеличенно грустно вздыхает.  
– Тогда, может быть... – Леви А Тан замолкает, не договорив, и кивает на Хром.  
– О, нет, Леви. Я прочитал в инструкции, что удалённые органы свет павлина не восстанавливает.  
Хром густо краснеет.  
– Вы не должны беспокоиться из-за этого, – быстро говорит она.  
– Если ты вдруг вырубишься посреди боя, нам очень даже придётся об этом побеспокоиться! – не сдержавшись, Сквало повышает голос.  
– Всё равно мы сейчас ничего не можем сделать, – Ямамото кладёт руку ему на плечо. – Придётся подождать до приземления. У вас ведь найдётся хорошая больница?..  
– После того, что произошло с Девятым, я уже не уверен, что хоть одна больница может быть надёжной, – ворчит Сквало, откидываясь на сиденье.  
– Босс готовился к войне, – хмуро говорит Леви А Тан.  
– И от тупицы иногда бывает польза, – Бельфегор, бесшумно возникший за спиной у Цуны, хихикает. Маммон тоже издаёт негромкий хохоток.  
– Правильно! – кричит Сквало. – Мы расконсервируем старую базу, о которой знали только три человека!  
– Хочешь, чтобы о ней узнал весь мир, Сквало? – Бельфегор отодвигает Цуну и садится в кресло.  
– Как только приземлимся, я задам тебе хорошую взбучку! – обещает Сквало.  
– Драться друг с другом экстремально запрещено! – кричит Рёхей. – Пока не спасёте Кёко, не смейте лупить друг друга! А потом – можете хоть поубивать!  
– Какой грозный у тебя хранитель Солнца, – Луссурия хихикает и придвигается к Рёхею.  
– Цуна, я думаю, нам всем лучше отдохнуть, – говорит Ямамото. – Сейчас только этим и можно заниматься.  
– Да, ты прав, – Цуна кивает. – Вы тоже отдыхайте, – он заставляет себя улыбнуться и возвращается в отсек, где спит Занзас.  
– Нервный сопляк, – говорит он, не открывая глаз.  
– Я думал, ты спишь, – Цуна садится в кресло.  
– Думаешь, тебя можно не услышать? – Занзас фыркает. – Ты топаешь, как стадо слонов.  
Цуна не знает, что сказать, и молчит.  
– Пересчитывал своих? – Занзас негромко смеётся.  
– Да. Мне кажется, что я что-то упустил... – Цуна растерянно смотрит в пол.  
– Ранговый Фута остался с Ланчией и Каваллоне.  
Цуна хлопает глазами.  
– Как же я мог про него забыть!  
– Поздно нервничать, – говорит Занзас. – Этот мальчишка выскочил на варийцев, когда те уже получили новый приказ. И остался жив.  
– А Ланчия?..  
– Понятия не имею, откуда он взялся. Но когда мы уже были в аэропорту, Каваллоне доложил, что они встретились.  
– Почему он не связался со мной?..  
– Потому что это неважная информация, – говорит Занзас. – Если можешь спать – спи. Но в любом случае заткнись.  
– Занзас...  
– Засунь своё "спасибо"...  
– Я не то хотел сказать! – перебивает Цуна.  
– Да ну? – Занзас даже открывает один глаз.  
– Я хотел спросить, веришь ли ты в то, что у нас получится спасти маму и всех остальных.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Занзас. – Но мы должны попробовать.  
Он закрывает глаз и делает вид, что спит, но Цуна знает, что он притворяется.  
– Я хотел сказать...  
– Надо было тебя прикончить, – Занзас смотрит на Цуну тяжёлым мутным взглядом. – Говори.  
– Если ты спасёшь всех заложников, это будет значить, что ты настоящий босс, – голос Цуны дрожит, он глубоко вздыхает, чтобы успокоиться.  
Занзас фыркает.  
– Если ты действительно это сделаешь, я отдам тебе Вонголу, – быстро договаривает Цуна. В ту же секунду на него смотрит дуло пистолета.  
– Не обещай невозможного, – глухо говорит Занзас. Рука, сжимающая пистолет, светится от сдерживаемого Пламени Ярости.  
– Почему невозможного? – Цуна поднимает брови.  
– Разве будущий ты не рассказал тебе, почему я не могу быть боссом Вонголы? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Нет, – растерянно говорит Цуна.  
– Значит, тебе не следует этого знать, – Занзас убирает пистолет. – У тебя ещё остались идиотские идеи?  
– Нет, – Цуна улыбается. – Но я не понял, почему будущий ты назвал тебя шестнадцатилетним.  
Руки Занзаса вздрагивают и тут же расслабляются.  
– Мне никогда не было семнадцать, – говорит Занзас. – Сеанс откровенности окончен.  
– Но как?!  
– Спроси у Девятого, – фыркает Занзас и закрывает глаза.  
Цуна расценивает этот ответ как "будешь доставать – убью" и больше не задаёт вопросов.  
Тишина и мерное дыхание Занзаса убаюкивают. Цуна накрывается одеялом, устраивается в кресле поудобнее и засыпает.

**Часть 3. Ожидание**

Окончательно Цуна приходит в себя только в тайном убежище Варии – снаружи оно выглядит заброшенным и пустым, но внутри это роскошный особняк.  
– Всё готово к вашему прибытию! – объявляет рядовой Варии, выходя из тени.  
– Босс, Маммон говорит, что уже знает, где находятся заложники! – кричит Сквало от машины.  
– Отлично, – отзывается Занзас и поворачивается к рядовому. – Еда готова?  
– Как ты можешь думать о еде?! – кричит Гокудэра.  
– Предпочитаю убивать на сытый желудок, – Занзас ухмыляется и толкает тяжёлую дубовую дверь, ведущую в обеденный зал.  
Еды, стоящей на столе, хватило бы на гораздо большее количество народу, но приборов ровно столько, сколько человек в их странной компании.  
Шамал скучает и пытается делать комплименты Хром. Она краснеет, а Кэн грубит Шамалу.  
Занзас поглощает пищу в мрачном молчании. Бельфегор и Маммон затевают шуточную свару из-за креветок, но Маммону становится плохо, и ссора заканчивается, не начавшись. Бельфегор переключается на Гокудэру, но тот огрызается слишком вяло, чтобы перебранка могла перерасти во что-то серьёзное.  
– Заткнитесь, вы! – орёт на них Сквало. – Не видите, что ли, босс думает!  
– Твой босс только делает вид, что думает! – взрывается Гокудэра.  
– Заткнись, – тихо говорит Занзас и кладёт пистолет на стол рядом с собой. Как ещё один прибор.  
Гокудэра открывает рот, но Цуна просит:  
– Пожалуйста, не надо ссориться, – и он ничего не говорит.  
После завтрака, больше напоминающего праздничный – или поминальный – ужин, Занзас разгоняет всех по комнатам.

Одежда Цуны насквозь пропиталась самыми разными запахами, поэтому он переодевается в форму Варии без нашивок.  
– Можно сжечь? – интересуется подросток из отряда Урагана, забирая школьную форму Цуны.  
– Нет, – Цуна вспоминает о том, сколько сил Леону пришлось потратить, чтобы создать специальный костюм. – Если можно, выстирайте, пожалуйста. Думаю, эта форма мне ещё пригодится.  
– Какой вежливый босс, – вариец хихикает точно так же, как Бельфегор.  
Цуна не знает, что ему сказать. Парень уходит, а Цуна раскладывает по карманам то, что было у него с собой. Сжав в кулаке талисман, он жмурится и стискивает зубы так, что они скрипят. Он очень хочет, чтобы с Кёко всё было в порядке. Со всеми.

Цуна спускается в зал, где собрались хранители. Занзас сидит в кресле, положив ногу на ногу, Сквало стоит спиной к двери.  
– Савада Цунаёси вместе с хранителями останется здесь, – говорит Сквало.  
– Что?! – Гокудэра подскакивает с дивана.  
– Это работа для профессионалов, – Бельфегор хихикает.  
– Мне совсем не хочется спасать заложников. Меня тошнит, – говорит Маммон.  
– Босс сказал, что это наша миссия, – говорит Леви.  
– Но мы могли бы помочь. Сквало и Луссурия ранены, – Ямамото растерян.  
– Ты так мило о нас беспокоишься, – Луссурия улыбается. – Но мы уже здоровы и полны жаждой убийства.  
– Ламбо хочет леденец, – заявляет Ламбо.  
– Я должен спасать Кёко! – Рёхей сжимает кулаки.  
– Я готов сражаться, – Гокудэра хмурится.  
– Занзас, Ямамото прав. Там наши близкие, – говорит Цуна.  
– У вас кольца Вонголы, – медленно говорит Занзас, опуская правую ногу на пол. – Скажи мне, Савада Цунаёси – если твою мать начнут резать на куски у тебя на глазах, разве ты их не отдашь?  
Цуна сглатывает.  
– Гокудэра Хаято, сможешь ли ты использовать своё оружие, если противник прикроется твоей сестрой? – продолжает Занзас. – Сасагава Рёхей, станешь ли ты сражаться, если узнаешь, что твоя сестра уже мертва?  
Все молчат.  
– Нам безразличны жизни ваших близких, – говорит Занзас. – Поэтому мы будем сражаться в полную силу.  
– Но вы не станете их спасать! – почти кричит Гокудэра.  
– Вы все – часть семьи Вонгола. Ваши родственники тоже, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна хмурится, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль.  
– Занзас, разве ты не говорил, что там может быть ловушка?  
Занзас кивает.  
– Но если это она, то там ждут вас.  
Цуна думает, что нужно сказать что-нибудь ещё. Гокудэра и Рёхей сидят, опустив головы.  
Сквало выдерживает двухсекундную паузу, а потом орёт:  
– Вария выступает!  
Занзас морщится и поднимается из кресла.  
– Но что нам тогда делать? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Тренироваться? – предлагает Ямамото.  
Занзас кивает.  
– Тренироваться. Ждать новостей. Бьякуран ещё не назначил нам встречу.  
– Он не знает о способностях нашего иллюзиониста, – Бельфегор снова хихикает.  
– Или считает, что он мёртв, – говорит Занзас.  
– Ведите себя хорошо, детишки, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Охраняйте кольца, – говорит Занзас и выходит.  
Варийцы выходят следом за ним.  
– Я беспокоюсь, – говорят Ямамото и Сасагава хором.  
– Я тоже, – Гокудэра сжимает кулаки и опускает голову.  
– Мы не можем просто сидеть, сложа руки, – Цуна растерянно смотрит на закрывшуюся дверь.  
Хром еле слышно вздыхает.  
– Десятый, я говорю по-итальянски, – вскидывается Гокудэра. – Я спрошу, где здесь помещения для тренировок. Мы опробуем наше новое оружие!  
– Конечно, – соглашается Цуна. Он рад возможности отвлечься от тяжёлых мутных мыслей.  
"Не открывай коробочку, пока не успокоишься", – говорил будущий Цуна. "Как я могу успокоиться, пока столько людей в опасности?!" – думает Цуна нынешний.

Вариец из отряда Тумана показывает им тир.  
– Пистолеты, – презрительно фыркает Гокудэра.  
Вариец смеётся.  
– Только не говорите так при боссе. Он любит огнестрельное оружие. Он сам сделал свои пистолеты, потому что обычные не выдерживают температуры Пламени Ярости.  
– Круто, – говорит Цуна.  
– Есть ещё несколько залов для тренировок, – продолжает вариец. – К сожалению, это не основная база Варии, так что тут нет ни полигона, ни нормальной полосы препятствий. Надеюсь, офицеры не разозлятся, если вы сломаете стенды, которые предназначены для них.  
Он показывает Цуне и остальным ещё несколько помещений.  
– Думаю, этот зал нам подойдёт, – Цуна смотрит на огромное пустое помещение, в котором нет вообще ничего.  
– Удачный выбор, господин Савада, – вариец слегка кланяется. – Господин Сквало рассчитывал тренироваться здесь сам.  
– Тут нечего ломать, – говорит Рёхей.  
– Боксёрская груша есть в спортивном зале, – говорит вариец.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я вас оставлю, – вариец уходит по коридору.  
– Можно ли им доверять? – задумчиво бормочет Гокудэра.  
– У нас нет другого выбора, – говорит Цуна.  
– Мы уже им доверились, – Ямамото улыбается.  
– Что это вы тут делаете? – из-за поворота появляются Кэн и Тикуса.  
– Собираемся тренироваться! – отвечает Рёхей.  
– Было бы разумно составить им компанию, – говорит Тикуса Кэну.  
– Всё равно здесь больше нечего делать, – скучающе говорит Кэн.

Рёхей уходит в спортивный зал, а все остальные собираются в большом помещении. Ямамото легко зажигает на кольце Пламя и выпускает из коробочек ласточку и собаку. Гокудэра нарочито небрежным жестом отбрасывает волосы и активирует свою систему.  
– Круто, – Цуна смотрит на щиты, медленно вращающиеся вокруг Гокудэры.  
– Жалкие фокусы! – говорит Кэн.  
– Попробуй мне что-нибудь сделать, – предлагает Гокудэра.  
– Сейчас попробую, – обещает Кэн.  
– Я с тобой, Гокудэра, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Это нечестно, – Хром выпускает из коробочки белую сову. Тикуса молчит, но Цуна видит у него в руках йо-йо.  
– Поосторожнее, – говорит он.  
– Не беспокойся, Десятый, – Гокудэра улыбается. – Мы не станем вредить друг другу.  
– Да ты просто выпендриваешься! – Кэн прыгает на него и налетает на щит.  
Ямамото двигается так легко, будто скользит над полом. Хром исчезает и появляется у него за спиной. Сова гонится за ласточкой, собака уклоняется от игл, летящих из йо-йо. Туман оплетает ноги Гокудэры, но он успевает перестроить щиты и отскочить до того, как из пола в потолок бьёт струя лавы.  
– Круто, – снова говорит Цуна.  
Он отвлекается от драки, чтобы зажечь Пламя на собственном кольце – но у него ничего не получается. "Пламя – это решимость", – говорил будущий он. Но Цуна не чувствует решительности, только растерянность. "Пока не пройдёшь испытание, не сможешь использовать самый сильный приём", – говорил будущий он, но ни слова не сказал о том, что это за испытание. "Неужели у меня ничего не получится?!" – думает Цуна нынешний и расстраивается.  
– Выполнять приёмы, о которых уже знаешь от самого себя – всё равно что вспоминать, – Ямамото улыбается.  
– Вы, ребята, просто мошенники, – Кэн сидит у стены, потирая ушибленное бедро.  
– Кто бы говорил, – Ямамото смеётся и помогает Хром встать на ноги. – Вы сразу спрятались за иллюзиями. Если бы мы не знали, что ты такая хорошая фокусница, нам бы пришлось туго.  
– Подлизываешься к этой девчонке? – фыркает Гокудэра.  
– Реборн говорил, что мафиози должен быть вежлив с женщинами, – говорит Цуна и расстраивается окончательно. – Пойду проверю, как он.  
– Конечно, Десятый, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Продолжим? – предлагает Ямамото.  
Цуна выходит.

В коридоре его встречает женщина со злым узким лицом.  
– Извините, – говорит она. – Я плохо говорю по-японски.  
– Вы можете отвести меня к Реборну?  
– Маленький человек? – уточняет женщина.  
Цуна кивает. Женщина кивает в ответ.

– Колонелло ненадолго пришёл в себя, – говорит Шамал, когда Цуна входит. – Но потом снова отключился. Он идёт на поправку и слишком торопится.  
– А Реборн? – спрашивает Цуна.  
Шамал отрицательно качает головой.  
– Он был ближе всех к генератору. Я боюсь, доза была близка к смертельной.  
– Нет, – Цуна жмурится, пытаясь сдержать непрошенные слёзы. – Нет, – в отчаянии повторяет он.  
– Оставить вас наедине? – спрашивает Шамал.  
Цуна молча кивает.  
– Если что – зови, – говорит Шамал и выходит.  
Цуна садится на стул рядом с кроватью, на которой лежит Реборн. Только сейчас Цуна понимает, какой же Реборн крохотный. Пока с ним всё было в порядке, казалось, что он занимает очень много места. За ширмой спит Колонелло, но Цуне кажется, что он действительно наедине с Реборном.  
– Прости, – Цуна плачет. – Из меня никудышный ученик. Я совсем ничего не могу сделать.  
И тут же слышит, как Реборн говорит "глупый Цуна". Это только воспоминание, но оно помогает взять себя в руки.  
– Я не могу зажечь кольцо, – говорит Цуна. – Что мне делать, Реборн?  
Цуна смотрит на Реборна, но не видит ответа на неподвижном лице.  
– Я прочитаю письмо от будущего тебя, – говорит Цуна. – Надеюсь, ты слышишь. И надеюсь, ты не против.  
Цуна читает. Письмо состоит из запоздалого предупреждения о радиации нон-тринисетте, которую Верде разработал, чтобы ослабить других аркобалено, и которую Бьякуран использовал, чтобы убить их в будущем, и короткой инструкции.  
– Если не будет времени, используй Занзаса и всех остальных, чтобы максимально ослабить Бьякурана. После этого дай Цуне его добить или сделай это сам, – Цуна пытается представить себе смерть Бьякурана, и ему делается тошно. – Этот мир исчезнет через несколько часов. Если не убьёте Бьякурана достаточно быстро, с вашим произойдёт то же самое.  
Цуна смотрит на Реборна. Тот лежит с закрытыми глазами и неслышно дышит.  
– Я не понимаю, – говорит Цуна. – Я не понимаю, как вышло, что Бьякуран сумел сбежать в прошлое. Но я не хочу, чтобы мы все погибли!  
С тихим шипением на кольце загорается Пламя.  
– У меня получилось, – Цуна слабо улыбается. – Жаль, что ты не видишь, Реборн.  
– Глупый Цуна, – говорит Реборн. – Я слышу.  
– Тогда скажи, что мне делать! – почти кричит Цуна.  
Реборн молчит, и Цуна решает, что ему показалось.

Цуна дожидается Шамала и идёт в зал для тренировок. В холле он встречает отца Ямамото.  
– Твои родственники богато живут, – он смеётся. – А где Такэси?  
– Он тренируется, – отвечает Цуна, не понимая, при чём здесь его родственники.  
– Господин Ямамото! – окликает подросток из отряда Урагана. – Мы вас ждали. Господин Бельфегор сказал, что вы готовите самые вкусные суши.  
– Да-да, я помню, что обещал вас кормить, – Цуёси улыбается, как будто всё в порядке,. и поворачивается к Цуне. – Передай Такэси, что его старик уже здесь.  
– Конечно, – Цуна улыбается в ответ.  
– Мы не знаем, вернётся ли босс к ужину, – говорит вариец. – Поэтому вам решать, что будет подано.  
– Мне всё равно, – растерянно говорит Цуна. – Отец Ямамото действительно замечательно готовит.  
– Значит, будут суши, – вариец мечтательно улыбается. – На пару слов, господин Савада?..  
– Конечно, – Цуна кивает. Он ждёт плохих новостей.  
Отец Ямамото уходит в сторону кухни. Вариец дожидается, пока за ним закроется дверь и негромко говорит:  
– Чтобы всё объяснить вашим близким и близким ваших хранителей, мы сочинили небольшое враньё. Говорите всем, что Занзас ваш родственник, и из-за этого на вас и ваших близких идёт охота.  
– Хорошо, – Цуна думает, что это почти не враньё. Девятый был приёмным отцом Занзаса, а сам Цуна происходит из рода Вонголы – значит, они всё-таки родственники.  
Раньше Цуна испугался бы такой родни, но теперь ему становится спокойнее. Вонгола – просто огромная семья. Как в любой семье, в ней могут быть ссоры и разногласия, но всё же они одно целое.

Цуна спускается в подвал, намереваясь потренироваться, но на лестнице его перехватывают Гокудэра и Ямамото.  
– Десятый, мы тут кое-что узнали! – глаза Гокудэры горят.  
– Один парень из отряда Дождя проболтался, что это убежище построено на развалинах древнего замка, – Ямамото понижает голос. – Гокудэра считает, что тут должен быть подземный ход.  
– Давайте его поищем, Десятый! – предлагает Гокудэра. – Он может пригодиться.  
– Хорошо, – соглашается Цуна. – Ямамото, твой отец уже здесь.  
– Тогда вы, парни, идите искать подземный ход, а я схожу к нему, – Ямамото широко улыбается.  
Цуна отступает к стене, чтобы пропустить его.  
– А мы не заблудимся? – спрашивает он у Гокудэры.  
– Уверен, что нет. Я потребовал у варийцев карту. На ней отмечены все переходы, даже те, которые никогда не использовались.  
– Ламбо хочет поиграть! – доносится сверху.  
– Блин, тупая корова! – Гокудэра злится.  
– Цуна, поиграй с Ламбо! Ламбо скучно! – Ламбо прыгает по ступенькам вниз.  
– Эмн... хорошо, Ламбо. Мы идём играть, – Цуна берёт Ламбо на руки.  
– Цуна хороший, – бормочет Ламбо. – Все другие злые: выгнали меня с кухни, не дают леденец и всё время прогоняют.  
– Да ты, похоже, всю базу на уши поставил, – Цуна устраивает его поудобнее.  
Гокудэра сверяется с картой и компасом.  
– Если он достанет Варию, его убьют, – ворчит он.  
– Поэтому мы возьмём его с собой, – говорит Цуна.  
– Ламбо бессмертен! – заявляет Ламбо. – А во что мы будем играть?  
– В поиски подземного хода, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Ааа, – глаза Ламбо светятся. – Это будет интересно! Ламбо найдёт подземный ход!  
– Если будешь так орать, на голову кирпич упадёт, – рассеянно говорит Гокудэра и показывает в сторону: – Там начинается неисследованная территория. Туда-то мы и пойдём.  
Бетонные стены быстро сменяются кирпичными. Видно, что в некоторых местах кладку обновляли.  
– Похоже, мы идём в правильном направлении, – замечает Гокудэра.  
Ламбо вертится на руках у Цуны и хлопает глазами.  
– Впереди лампы заканчиваются, – говорит Цуна.  
– Глуподэра никогда не найдёт подземный ход! – Ламбо противно смеётся. – Его найду я, великий Ламбо!  
Он спрыгивает на сырой пол и убегает в темноту.  
– Стой! – кричит Цуна.  
– Вернись! Ты, тупая корова! – кричит Гокудэра.  
– Он может потеряться, – говорит Цуна.  
– Захочет есть – выберется, – Гокудэра зло щурится и достаёт из кармана два налобных фонарика.  
– Или мы его нагоним, – Цуна пытается успокоить сам себя.

Поиски Ламбо занимают много времени. Цуна и Гокудэра покидают зону, нанесённую на карту. Коридоры ветвятся, пол понижается, кое-где с потолка капает вода.  
– Мне кажется, мы ушли далеко от базы, – говорит Цуна.  
– Не беспокойтесь, Десятый, – говорит Гокудэра. – Я отмечаю наш маршрут, мы сможем вернуться, как только захотим.  
– Но Ламбо заблудился, – говорит Цуна.  
– Придётся его найти, – видно, что Гокудэра с удовольствием оставил бы Ламбо в этих катакомбах.  
Иногда Цуне кажется, что он слышит крики Ламбо и шорох оседающих кирпичей.  
– Интересно, куда ведут все эти двери, – Цуна кивает на одну из них.  
Дубовые доски как будто вросли в порог.  
– Можно попробовать проверить, – Гокудэра пытается сдвинуть проржавевший засов, но он остаётся на месте. – Не получается. Ну, по крайней мере, мы можем быть уверены, что тупая корова по-прежнему в коридоре.  
Цуна кивает, и они продолжают поиски.

Ламбо сам выскакивает на них из темноты, повисает на ноге у Цуны и заливается слезами.  
– Что случилось? Что? – Цуна поднимает его и покачивает.  
– Я нашёл подземный ход! – Ламбо продолжает плакать. – Но там что-то было! Оно щёлкнуло и хотело меня убить! Но я убежал! Я великий Ламбо!  
– Можешь нас туда отвести? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Цуну отведу, – Ламбо показывает Гокудэре язык. – А Глуподэру – нет!  
– Ламбо, это некрасиво, – Цуна слегка встряхивает Ламбо.  
Гокудэра сжимает кулаки и направляет свет своего фонарика Ламбо в глаза.  
– Или ты нас туда отведёшь, или я запру тебя в одной из этих комнат! – страшным голосом обещает он. – Наверняка тут найдётся камера пыток.  
– Злой, злой Глуподэра! Ламбо не хочет сидеть в темноте!  
– Ох, перестаньте, пожалуйста, – говорит Цуна.  
– Вот вы где, – доносится из-за поворота.  
Гокудэра подпрыгивает и резко выключает фонарик. Цуна на всякий случай следует его примеру. К ним приближается источник света, но того, кто держит фонарик, не видно. Гокудэра встаёт между Цуной и неизвестным.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает он.  
– Это всего лишь мы, – Ямамото смеётся и направляет фонарик сначала на своё лицо, а потом на Рёхея.  
– Мы экстремально заблудились! – заявляет тот.  
– Чего вас вообще понесло в подвал? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Ну, – Ямамото чешет в затылке. – Вообще-то мы собирались найти вас.  
– Какие-то новости? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Нет, – Ямамото перестаёт улыбаться. – Нашли подземный ход?  
– Ламбо нашёл, но отказывается вести нас к нему, – говорит Цуна.  
– Да врёт он всё, – Гокудэра делает вид, что ему скучно.  
– Не вру! Неправда! Я видел подземный ход! – Ламбо кричит и извивается, пытаясь дотянуться до Гокудэры.  
– Ну так покажи остальным! – требует Рёхей.  
– А потом пойдём ужинать, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Ламбо не хочет ужинать. Ламбо покажет вам подземный ход, а потом будет спать, – Ламбо зевает. – Неси прямо вперёд, Цуна.  
Цуна вздыхает и несёт Ламбо туда, куда он показывает. Подземный ход оказывается поблизости. Доски двери прогнили насквозь, и только стальные пластины не дают ей развалиться. Между ними достаточно места, чтобы Ламбо мог проскочить свободно, а остальные – пролезть, согнувшись.  
Внутри подземный ход похож на такой же коридор, но пол уходит ещё ниже, а метров через пятьдесят становится земляным. Стены укреплены кое-как – где-то деревянные брусья, где-то – металлическая арматура. Каменных столбов совсем мало, на них видны кольца для факелов.  
– Какое древнее сооружение, – с благоговением говорит Гокудэра. – Этот ход может тянуться на несколько километров.  
– Предлагаешь прогуляться до конца? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Ламбо хочет ужинать! – заявляет Ламбо. – Я уже показал вам ход! Отнесите меня в столовую, а сами идите дальше.  
– Я тоже проголодался, – говорит Рёхей.  
– Думаю, нам стоит вернуться и рассказать об этом ходе членам Варии, – говорит Цуна. – Если они о нём не знают, сюда может кто-нибудь пролезть.  
– О самой базе знали только Занзас, Сквало и Маммон. Наверняка кто-нибудь собирался использовать этот ход для побега, – ворчит Гокудэра.  
– Я думаю, в любом случае стоит рассказать, – Цуна пытается устроить Ламбо поудобнее.  
– Давай я его понесу, – Рёхей протягивает руки.  
Цуна ждёт очередной порции капризов, но Ламбо всё равно, на ком ехать обратно.

**Часть 4. Кровь Вонголы**

После ужина Цуна, Гокудэра и Ямамото спускаются в подвал. Варийцы уже чинят дверь, ведущую в подземный ход.  
– Мы обследовали ближайшие коридоры и отправили разведывательную группу, чтобы выяснить, чем заканчивается туннель, – докладывает один из них. По-японски он говорит с жутким акцентом, и Гокудэра отвечает по-итальянски.  
Цуна не понимает ни слова из обмена репликами.  
– Они говорят, что нам не о чем беспокоиться, – Гокудэра пожимает плечами. – Новая карта будет готова через пару часов, а пока что просят им не мешать.  
– Тогда можно потренироваться, – Ямамото улыбается и поправляет меч на плече.  
– Вы не устали? – спрашивает Цуна.  
Вариец говорит что-то ещё, Гокудэра выслушивает его, а потом переводит для Цуны и Ямамото:  
– Под западным крылом обнаружили дверь, которую открывали не так уж давно. Там спрятан архив. Бойцы видели герб Вонголы, но не стали ничего трогать, а заперли до возвращения Занзаса, – Гокудэра сжимает кулаки. – Десятый! Если это важный архив, то зачем оставлять его Занзасу?! Мы сами должны посмотреть, что там находится! Потребуйте отвести вас туда!  
– Эээ, хорошо, – соглашается Цуна.  
Вместо того, чтобы провожать их, вариец объясняет дорогу Гокудэре.  
Идти оказывается совсем недалеко – просто нужно свернуть в тупик из коридора, пересекающего весь подвал.

У двери скучает очередной подросток в форме Варии – Цуна не может понять, видел он его раньше или нет.  
Обменявшись парой слов с Гокудэрой, он помогает Ямамото открыть тяжеленную дверь, за которой оказывается небольшое помещение с удивительно сухим воздухом.  
– Почему здесь так сухо? – спрашивает Цуна вслух.  
– Особая печать Пламени, – Гокудэра проводит пальцем по стеллажу. – Гроза и Солнце вместе.  
– И голубое Пламя на двери, – Ямамото показывает на мерцающие металлические полосы.  
– Дождь, – кивает Гокудэра.  
– Неужели вещи, которые здесь хранятся, так важны? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Сейчас проверим, – Гокудэра снимает с полки первую попавшуюся коробку и пару минут возится с многослойной упаковкой.  
– Сколько навертели, – ворчит он, срывая с толстой тетради полиэтиленовую плёнку.  
– Я думал, это старый архив, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Он и старый, – говорит Гокудэра, открывая тетрадь. – Просто его заново упаковали несколько лет назад. Интересно, кто?..  
– Может быть, почитаешь, что там? – предлагает Ямамото.  
Гокудэра наклоняется над тетрадью, волосы занавешивают лицо.  
– Тут какой-то шифр, – бормочет он. – Часть записей по-итальянски – но они совершенно бессмысленные. Даты написаны на японском, но они бесполезны, если мы не знаем, о чём речь. Немецкий, французский, английский, – Гокудэра перелистывает несколько страниц, – кириллица. На расшифровку понадобится много времени.  
– Может, поищем загадку попроще? – Ямамото тоже снимает с полки коробку.  
– Будет ли от этого архива какая-то польза? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Посмотрим, – Ямамото пожимает плечами. – Всё равно мы сейчас можем только ждать.  
Цуна задумчиво проходит вдоль стеллажа. Комната совсем небольшая – метра три в ширину и пять в длину. Два длинных стеллажа, заставленных коробками. Их много, и Цуна не знает, с какой начать. Он снимает с полки первую попавшуюся. Внутри оказывается металлическая шкатулка с гербом Вонголы и римской цифрой "семь".  
– Ого, да это принадлежало Седьмому Вонголе! – Гокудэра откладывает очередную тетрадь. – Давайте посмотрим, что внутри.  
– Открой, Цуна, – Ямамото отворачивается от стеллажа.  
Цуна пытается поддеть крышку, и что-то колет его в палец.  
– Ай! – он роняет шкатулку и машинально суёт палец в рот.  
– Десятый, осторожно! Это может быть яд! – кричит Гокудэра.  
Цуна сплёвывает на пол. Ранка совсем небольшая, Цуна не чувствует ни боли, ни жжения. Шкатулка открывается.  
– Нужно отвести вас к Шамалу! – заявляет Гокудэра.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Всё в порядке. Давайте лучше посмотрим, что внутри.  
– Я бы не стал тянуть, – говорит Ямамото.  
Цуна заглядывает в шкатулку.  
– Револьвер?.. – Ямамото тоже заглядывает в неё.  
– И коробка, – Цуна на всякий случай продолжает посасывать палец.  
– С патронами, – Гокудэра снимает крышку.  
– Кому понадобилось прятать револьвер и патроны в архиве? – Ямамото пожимает плечами.  
– Седьмой пользовался револьвером, – Гокудэра вытаскивает патрон и крутит его в пальцах. – Какая странная пуля. Даже на расстоянии от неё исходит холод.  
– Может, не надо её трогать? – пуля кажется Цуне опасной.  
– Сейчас проверю кое-что, – Гокудэра зажигает на кольце Пламя, подносит к нему патрон и тут же резко разводит руки. Пламя гаснет.  
– Она как будто вытягивает его, – Гокудэра кладёт патрон обратно в коробку. – Это может быть полезно.  
– Занзас тоже пользуется огнестрельным оружием, – Цуна закрывает шкатулку.  
– Десятый, неужели вы собираетесь отдать ему это оружие?!  
– Я же не умею стрелять, – говорит Цуна.  
– Давайте вернёмся на базу, – Ямамото зевает.  
– Как ты можешь спать в такое время?! – возмущается Гокудэра.  
– Ямамото прав, – мягко говорит Цуна. – Здесь ещё много вещей, а шифр мы разобрать всё равно не можем. Лучше оставить его варийцам.  
– Зайдём к Шамалу, – предлагает Ямамото.  
– Конечно! Десятый, как же я мог забыть, вы же ранены! – Гокудэра поспешно раскладывает тетради по коробкам.  
– Да ладно, – Цуна улыбается. – Я и сам уже забыл об этой царапине.  
Вариец у двери спрашивает, нашли ли они что-нибудь интересное. Гокудэра, не дожидаясь разрешения Цуны, говорит, что содержимое комнаты нужно разобрать и исследовать, а потом переводит благодарность варийца.  
Цуна несёт шкатулку под мышкой, кажется, что она постепенно становится тяжелее. Гокудэра предлагает помощь, но Цуна отказывается.  
Шамал говорит, что Цуна не отравлен, а повозившись со шкатулкой, демонстрирует миниатюрный механизм.  
– Здесь анализатор Пламени, – говорит он, почёсывая щетину на подбородке. – Наверное, для того, чтобы её мог открыть только Вонгола. Можешь оставить шкатулку здесь, тогда я разберусь, как она работает.  
– Я лучше возьму её с собой, – говорит Цуна.  
– Эй, где это я? – спрашивает Колонелло из-за ширмы.  
– Колонелло! – хором кричат Цуна, Ямамото и Гокудэра.  
Шамал смеётся.  
– Его обморок перешёл в глубокий сон ещё час назад, но я ничего не говорил, потому что ситуация могла ухудшиться.  
– Колонелло, – Цуна улыбается, глядя на аркобалено, сидящего на кровати. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Ужасно голодным.  
– Ужин уже закончился, но я думаю, мы найдём что-нибудь на кухне, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Отлично, эй! А теперь выйдите, мне одеться надо.  
Цуна отступает за ширму и бросает взгляд на Реборна. Тот похож на мёртвого, но Цуна знает, что Реборн жив и просто без сознания.  
– Вы почему так поздно не спите? – спрашивает Колонелло. Птица держит его на уровне лица Цуны.  
– Очень сложно заснуть, – говорит Цуна.  
– Если не будешь спать из-за беспокойства, будешь нервничать ещё больше, – говорит Шамал. – Может, дать вам снотворного?  
– Обойдёмся, – огрызается Гокудэра.  
– А я и так уже спать собирался, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Тогда идите ложитесь, эй! Я подежурю, пока вы бездельничаете.  
Шамал открывает дверь, птица выносит Колонелло.  
– Спокойной ночи, ребята, – Ямамото выходит следом.  
– А мне придётся спать прямо здесь, – Шамал вздыхает.  
– Кто-нибудь мог бы посидеть с Реборном, – Цуна думает, что ни за что не заснёт, пока Вария не вернётся с освобождёнными заложниками.  
– И толку с того, что ты будешь сидеть рядом с ним? – Шамал пожимает плечами. – Идите отсыпайтесь и постарайтесь держать себя в форме. Ваши таланты могут понадобиться в любой момент.  
– Он прав, – ворчит Гокудэра.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. – Спокойной ночи.

– Я жутко волнуюсь, – сознаётся Цуна уже когда они идут по коридору.  
– Я тоже. Со стороны Занзаса просто подло молчать так долго. Почему он не выходит на связь?!  
– Может, их что-нибудь задержало? – предполагает Цуна.  
– Или они опасаются, что Бьякуран перехватит сообщение, – Гокудэра закуривает.  
Цуна вздыхает. Он не хочет думать о том, что происходит с Варией и заложниками, но ужасные картины предстают перед его мысленным взором. Он мотает головой, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение.  
– Всё будет хорошо. Они справятся, – зло говорит Гокудэра. – Иначе я просто отказываюсь считать Варию частью Вонголы.  
Цуна вздыхает ещё раз и говорит:  
– Я надеюсь.  
– Спокойной ночи, Десятый, – Гокудэра толкает одну из дверей.  
– И тебе, – Цуна заставляет себя улыбнуться.

В кровати он долго ворочается, прежде чем провалиться в короткий и беспокойный сон. Когда ему кажется, что он слышит крик Кёко, он подскакивает на кровати. За окном шуршат шины. Цуна выглядывает сквозь жалюзи – во внутреннем дворе стоят три автомобиля, Сквало размахивает мечом, отдавая распоряжения. Цуна лихорадочно одевается и, спотыкаясь, несётся вниз. Он встречается с Рёхем, едва не влетая в него на лестнице.  
– Они вернулись, – выдыхает Рёхей и обгоняет Цуну.  
Тот едва не падает на ступеньках, ничего не замечая, проскакивает холл и, толкнув плечом дверь, выбегает во двор.  
– Цуна! – мама тут же бросается его обнимать. Цуна плачет от облегчения и ему не стыдно.  
Кёко висит на шее у Рёхея, рядом с Хару стоит Бельфегор, его куртка у неё на плечах. Бьянки проходит мимо Цуны, за спиной у него Гокудэра сдавленно говорит:  
– Сестра.  
– Хаято! – восклицает Бьянки.  
– С вами всё в порядке? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Конечно, – говорит мама. – Только где И-пин и Ламбо? И-пин удалось убежать, когда враги наших родственников напали. Ты её не видел?  
– Видел, – Цуна пытается тайком вытереть слёзы. – Она осталась в Намимори, она спрячется, и её не поймают, – Цуна искренне верит в то, что говорит. Хибари не позволит обидеть И-пин.  
– А Ламбо?  
– Он здесь, – Цуна улыбается. – Спит, наверное.  
– Ты за меня волновался, – мама заставляет Цуну поднять голову и гладит его по волосам. Цуне становится неловко, и он отодвигается.  
– Ваша комната готова, госпожа Савада, – говорит высокий вариец из отряда Грозы. – Хотите отдохнуть?  
– Но я... – Нана растерянно оглядывается по сторонам.  
– Мам, я всё расскажу утром, ладно? – Цуна пытается сообразить, что именно он будет врать.  
– Не надо ничего объяснять, – говорит Нана. – Я понимаю, у нас у всех серьёзные неприятности.  
– Мы так за вас волновались! – говорит Хару.  
– Да, Цуна, – Кёко держится за руку Рёхея. – И мы рады, что вы тоже о нас думали.  
– Меня сейчас стошнит, – Маммон плетётся к двери.  
– Какой странный ребёнок, – говорит Нана.  
– Я пойду к Реборну! – Бьянки машет им рукой от дверей.  
Бледный Гокудэра кивает Цуне и уходит в холл.  
– Им повезло, что они такие уродливые, – слышит Цуна голос Занзаса.  
– Что?! – Хару оборачивается в гневе.  
Цуна предчувствует трагедию и покрывается холодным потом. Босс Варии стоит у машины. В неверных утренних сумерках его лицо кажется серым.  
– Не обращай внимания, – Бельфегор смешливо фыркает. – Просто боссу нравятся высокие блондинки. Хватит тут торчать, идите в дом.  
– Хорошо, – Нана и Кёко кивают. Хару бросает на Занзаса ещё один сердитый взгляд, но поворачивается к двери.  
– Красавчик, подожди! – Луссурия нагоняет Рёхея. – Спасибо за солнечный скальпель! Я прямо и не знаю, как тебя благодарить! Может, поцелуем? – Луссурия выпячивает губы.  
Нана, Хару и Кёко весело смеются.  
– Твой бывший противник такой забавный, – говорит Кёко.  
– Он экстремально много выпендривается! – Рёхей забирает у Луссурии коробочку Солнца.  
– Эй! – от крика Сквало Цуна вздрагивает. – Луссурия, ты уверен, что она нам больше не понадобится?!  
– Но мы же на базе, – Луссурия как будто заслоняет собой Нану и девушек от Сквало. – И никто больше не ранен.  
– Хотел бы я так думать, – мрачно говорит Сквало.  
Проследив за его взглядом, Цуна натыкается на Занзаса. Тот стоит так, будто ему тяжело сохранять равновесие. На чёрной штанине резко выделяется белая повязка.  
– Разорались. Мусор, – говорит он и отталкивается от машины.  
Цуна до дрожи боится Занзаса, но в этот момент ему приходится подавлять желание броситься на помощь – Занзаса шатает, он болезненно скалится, наступая на правую ногу.  
– Он заслонил нас от сверкающих ножей, – говорит Нана.  
– И половину из них сжёг. Такой страшный! – Хару старается встать поближе к Цуне.  
Занзас фыркает, делает ещё один шаг и начинает падать. Луссурия и Леви А Тан, как будто ждавшие этого момента, тут же подхватывают босса.  
– Где там врач?! – орёт Сквало.  
Шамал, зевая, выходит на крыльцо.  
– И чего вы тут шумите? – спрашивает он.  
– Занзас ранен, – говорит Цуна.  
– Неужели?.. Я бы предпочёл сначала убедиться, что наши дамы в порядке, – Шамал подмигивает Кёко. Рёхей на всякий случай сжимает кулаки.  
– Извращенец! – кричит Хару.  
– Шамал... пожалуйста... – теперь, когда свет из холла падает на Занзаса, Цуна видит, что он весь в крови. – Пожалуйста...  
Шамал преувеличенно тяжело вздыхает и говорит:  
– Ладно. Тащите его в лазарет. Ещё раненые есть?  
– Были, но я всех вылечил, – отвечает Луссурия.  
– А с ним что? – Шамал отступает с дороги, чтобы Луссурия и Леви могли внести Занзаса.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Нож, который попал в босса, был окутан жёлтым Пламенем, – говорит Леви.  
– Солнце?.. – Цуна только сейчас понимает, что пошёл следом за ними.  
– Всё из-за твоих тупых баб, Савада, – рычит Сквало.  
– Не смей так о них говорить! – вскидывается Цуна.  
– К сожалению, Сквало прав, – Луссурия вздыхает. – Босс сказал им бежать, но они не послушались и застыли на месте от страха. Поэтому он был ранен.  
"Занзас?.. – думает Цуна. – Защищал мою маму, Кёко, Хару и Бьянки и был ранен?.. Это невозможно". Ещё Цуна думает: "Но я вижу его окровавленным. И я знаю, что так и было".

– Оружие, которое его ранило, было окутано Пламенем? – переспрашивает Шамал.  
Прямо перед Цуной стоит Сквало, поэтому он не видит, что происходит в кабинете.  
– Солнце и Дождь, – отвечает Сквало.  
– Гроза там тоже была, – ворчит Леви.  
– Урагана не было, я проверил, – Бельфегор отодвигает с дороги Цуну и проходит в кабинет. – С ними всё будет в порядке?  
Шамал оборачивается и бросает быстрый взгляд на Маммона – то ли потерявшего сознание, то ли ослабшего до полной неподвижности.  
– С ним – да. А Занзас идиот.  
– Что?! – орёт Сквало.  
– Если бы он не стал двигаться, спасти его было бы намного проще, – Шамал держит на ладони москита. – Оружие было покрыто веществом, которое разнесло по его телу поток враждебного Пламени. Я остановил действие яда, но погибло слишком много кровяных клеток. Плюс кровопотеря от ранения. Нужно переливание – и срочно.  
– У нас нет запаса донорской крови, – севшим голосом говорит Сквало.  
– И нет аппаратуры для получения компонентов, – Шамал морщится. – Переливание в таких условиях опасно.  
– А если его не сделать? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Занзас умрёт, – безразлично отвечает Шамал.  
– Пожалуйста, доктор Шамал, сделайте всё, что можно, – просит Цуна. – Если моя кровь подходит, я хочу быть донором.  
Сквало молча отстёгивает меч и снимает куртку.  
– Мы все будем донорами, – говорит Леви А Тан.  
Луссурия вздыхает.  
– Какая преданность. Сейчас посмотрим, подойдёте ли вы, – Шамал выпускает ещё несколько москитов.  
Если бы Цуна не видел, как один из них сел ему на запястье, он бы не заметил укуса.  
– У Занзаса вторая группа крови, – говорит Леви А Тан. – У меня такая же.  
– Первая, – говорит Сквало.  
– У Цуны тоже вторая, но он слишком мало весит, – говорит Шамал. – Ему нельзя быть донором.  
Цуна краснеет.  
– Пожалуйста, – говорит он. – Возьмите, сколько можно.  
Шамал хмурится и кивает.  
– Я не гожусь? – спрашивает Бельфегор.  
– Увы, нет.  
– Тогда приведу других людей с подходящей кровью, – Бельфегор выходит.  
Цуна ложится на свободную кушетку, офицеры Варии устраиваются на других. Шамал перетягивает им руки жгутами и раздаёт мелкие предметы – Цуне достаётся резиновый мячик Ламбо, неизвестно как оказавшийся в лазарете – чтобы можно было их сжимать.  
– А теперь поработайте кулаками, – говорит Шамал, закрепив катетер на руке Цуны.  
Цуна почти не чувствует руку и с удивлением наблюдает за тем, как сжимаются и разжимаются его пальцы. От вида крови, бегущей по катетеру, его начинает мутить. Он закрывает глаза, и Шамал тут же спрашивает:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Я в порядке, спасибо, – язык Цуны заплетается.  
– Хватит с тебя. Триста миллилитров – уже что-то, – Шамал выдёргивает иглу и накладывает повязку.  
Цуна снова закрывает глаза и неожиданно для себя засыпает.

– Мы решили тебя не будить, – говорит Шамал, когда Цуна просыпается.  
Сквало сидит у постели Занзаса.  
– Как он? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Будет жить, – говорит Шамал. – Удивительно, как волны разного Пламени повлияли на его состояние.  
– Как?  
– Дождь замедлил процесс умирания кровяных клеток и выровнял давление, Солнце стимулировало процесс кроветворения, Гроза мгновенно распространилась по телу и защитила жизненно важные органы от токсинов. Небо, даже такая небольшая доза, привело всё к гармонии и заставило организм Занзаса принять новую кровь.  
– Слава богу, – шепчет Цуна.  
Сквало слегка кивает.  
– Тебе обязательно нужно поесть, – говорит Шамал. – И постарайся не напрягаться в течение суток.  
Цуна зевает.  
– Поспать тоже можно, – Шамал улыбается. – Иди.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Цуна. – Спасибо.  
Он спускается в столовую, где получает плотный завтрак и плитку шоколада, а потом поднимается в свою комнату.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – шепчет Цуна, глядя в потолок, а потом повторяет уже погромче: – Всё будет хорошо.  
Липкий страх, сковывавший его в течение последних суток, ослабляет хватку – Цуна засыпает крепким спокойным сном.

**Часть 5. Смотреть на огонь**

Цуна просыпается только к обеду. В столовой, куда он спускается, чтобы поесть, к нему подходит вариец из отряда Урагана с распечаткой в руках.  
– Господин Савада, пока вы отдыхали, мы получили некоторые сведения, – говорит он.  
Цуна кивает, показывая, что слушает.  
– Глава семьи Каваллоне вышел на связь и сообщил, что в Намимори было ещё несколько нападений. Он, совместно с вашим хранителем Облака, успешно их отразил, и сейчас там всё спокойно. С их стороны есть пострадавшие, но необратимых потерь нет. Он считает, что эти сведения должны вас обрадовать.  
– Конечно, я рад. Нет необратимых потерь – это ведь значит, что никто не умер? – Цуна улыбается.  
Вариец улыбается в ответ и кивает. Потом он продолжает читать.  
– Нашим людям в штабе Вонголы удалось связаться с Моретти Убитым, сотрудником CEDEF. Он отказался сообщать сведения, полученные им во время захвата противником внешнего советника, нашим союзникам, поэтому к нему отправился другой член CEDEF, Базиль. Вместе они проведут подготовительную работу, необходимую для спасения вашего отца, если оно, конечно, ещё возможно.  
– Но почему Моретти нам не верит? – Цуна хмурится.  
– Он считает, что вы находитесь в заложниках у господина Занзаса, и опасается, что приказы, исходящие от Варии, направлены против Вонголы. Думаю, после того, как он встретится с Базилем, он перестанет сомневаться в единстве семьи.  
Цуна вздыхает.  
– Также мы получили отчёт рядовых о проведённой вчера операции. Согласно нашим данным, никто из бойцов противника не выжил, связь со штабом была оборвана в первые же секунды нападения, а все следы были уничтожены.  
– Это значит?.. – говорит Цуна вслух, а мысленно заканчивает фразу: "...что Занзас там всех убил".  
– Что у противника нет сведений о том, кто атаковал базу, на которой держали заложников. Нашими людьми были обнаружены кольца классов B и С, а также несколько экспериментальных коробочек. Босс распорядился распределить их среди элиты Варии, но сказал, что вы, господин Савада, вместе с вашими хранителями можете выбрать вспомогательное оружие, если хотите.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна. – Я думаю, кто-нибудь из ребят заинтересуется.  
– Ещё нам удалось получить информацию из тюрьмы Вендикаре. Послезавтра семья Нубо, союзная Вонголе, может получить одного из своих людей, – вариец ерошит тёмные волосы. – Не знаю, почему мне сказали, что это может вас заинтересовать.  
– Это очень интересно! Спасибо! – говорит Цуна, лихорадочно соображая, как можно использовать эту информацию для спасения Мукуро.  
– Я могу получить полную информацию о Вендикаре? – спрашивает он. – Если можно, то на японском.  
– Разумеется, – вариец слегка кланяется. – Разрешите немедленно приступить?  
– Конечно, – Цуну немного пугает такая исполнительность в сочетании с решимостью.  
Все эти люди, вся Вария, состоящая из профессиональных убийц – все они готовы работать на Цуну, исполнять его приказы и, наверное, даже прихоти. Цуна не хочет этой власти. Он её боится.

После позднего завтрака он обходит здание, узнавая, как у кого дела. Очередной вариец докладывает, что подземный ход заканчивается в дешёвом отеле в соседнем городке и что его хозяин уже куплен представителями Варии.  
В подвале Цуна встречает растрёпанного Ямамото.  
– Зал заняли Бельфегор и Гокудэра, – он поправляет на плече меч. – Мы с Рёхеем немного размялись, а они всё никак не уймутся.  
– Я посмотрю, – говорит Цуна.  
– Осторожнее, Цуна. Они проверяют работу какой-то ужасно сложной схемы, постоянно что-то взрывается, – смех Ямамото тонет в отголосках жуткого грохота.  
– Я думаю, мне всё равно стоит посмотреть, – говорит Цуна.  
Он слегка приоткрывает дверь и тут же начинает кашлять – нос и рот забивают пыль и дым.  
– Десятый, простите! – кричит Гокудэра.  
– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Бельфегор. – Мы тут немного намусорили, но, думаю, Сквало не расстроится.  
– Что вы делаете? – Цуна смаргивает выступившие слёзы.  
– Проверяем нашу новую систему распространения Пламени, – говорит Гокудэра. – Я предлагал назвать её Десятый Ураган, но этот придурок хочет, чтобы она называлась Королевским Ураганом. Что скажете, Десятый?  
– Ну, – Цуна мнётся, – я же ещё не видел её в действии.  
– Сейчас покажем! – Бельфегор радостно скалится. – Давай по второму рисунку!  
– Десятый, встаньте, пожалуйста, вот сюда, – Гокудэра отводит Цуну в дальний угол зала.  
– Старт, – мелодично произносит Бельфегор и запускает ножи.  
– Коррекция, – Гокудэра бросает маленькие ракетные бомбы.  
Ножи вздрагивают, меняют траекторию и летят с ещё большей скоростью. Когда первый ударяется о противоположную стену, Бельфегор объявляет:  
– Контакт! – и по нитям, идущим от него к ножам, бежит алое Пламя Урагана.  
– Концентрация, – сквозь зубы говорит Гокудэра и пускает по нитям динамитные шашки, окутанные голубоватым сиянием. Они летят с той же скоростью, что и ножи, и будто собирают на себя Пламя Урагана.  
– Покажем всё, на что способны? – предлагает Гокудэра.  
– А то! – Бельфегор весело смеётся.  
Они одновременно зажигают Пламя на кольцах и касаются ими горящих струн.  
– Не переборщили ли мы?.. – задумчиво спрашивает Бельфегор, глядя на огненный ураган, мчащийся к точке, где уже собрались динамитные шашки.  
Гокудэра молча падает на Цуну, закрывая его от взрыва собственным телом. Их подбрасывает, тащит по полу сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, обдаёт жаром и наконец прижимает к стене. От грохота закладывает уши, дышать из-за дыма становится невозможно. Гокудэра показывает на противоположную стену – в укреплённом бетоне проделана огромная дыра, сквозь неё проглядывает земля. Цуна сглатывает и резко дышит, пытаясь избавиться от дыма.  
– О-хо-хо, – говорит Бельфегор. – Если мы повредим несущую, командир Сквало будет очень недоволен.  
– Я думаю, вы достигли больших успехов, – сипло говорит Цуна. – Это очень... впечатляюще.  
– С вашим хранителем Урагана оказалось интересно сотрудничать, – Бельфегор размазывает по лицу копоть. – Не думал, что он так быстро освоит новый метод работы.  
– Ты просто меня недооцениваешь! – кричит Гокудэра.  
– Кто бы говорил, – Бельфегор хихикает. – Пойду, пожалуй, помоюсь. Принцу неприлично быть таким грязным. Вам тоже.  
Взрывная волна будто сжевала стальную дверь и выплюнула остатки в коридор. Они жалобно звякают, когда Бельфегор пинком отбрасывает их с дороги.  
– Десятый, с вами всё в порядке? – спохватывается Гокудэра.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. – Вроде бы ничего не болит, но опять хочется есть и спать.  
– Конечно, вам же нельзя напрягаться, – Гокудэра помогает ему встать на ноги. – Все уже знают, что вы стали донором для Занзаса. Это... очень благородный поступок, – тон Гокудэры меняется.  
– Думаешь, я поступил неправильно? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Цуна.  
– Нет, – врёт Гокудэра.  
– Послушай, – Цуне очень хочется объяснить своё решение хоть кому-нибудь. – Он ведь спас маму. И Бьянки. И Кёко с Хару. Заслонил их собственным телом. Неужели я мог поступить иначе?  
– Всё в порядке, Десятый, – Гокудэра смотрит в сторону. – Просто я сомневаюсь в надёжности Занзаса. Думаете, он отдал бы хоть каплю своей крови вам?  
– Он уже отдал, – с неожиданной для себя твёрдостью говорит Цуна. – Тебя беспокоит что-то ещё?  
– Занзас таким образом получил кровь Вонголы, – мрачно говорит Гокудэра. – Теперь даже его происхождение не помешает ему стать боссом. Вы в большой опасности.  
– Если он спасёт моего отца и поможет нам разобраться с Бьякураном, – говорит Цуна, – я отдам ему Вонголу. Я не хочу быть мафиози. Прости.  
Цуна уходит, почти убегает от Гокудэры. Ему одновременно тошно от того, что он разочаровал своего друга – и очень легко от того, что он озвучил то, что давно его мучило.  
– Десятый. Как же так?.. – доносится ему в спину.  
Цуна останавливается и повторяет:  
– Прости.  
После этого он уходит, не оборачиваясь.

В холле он натыкается на того же варийца, который раньше докладывал ему.  
– Господин Савада, босс хочет с вами поговорить.  
– Занзас? – уточняет Цуна.  
Вариец кивает и говорит:  
– Я провожу.  
– Сейчас. Мне нужно кое-что взять, – Цуна вспоминает про револьвер в шкатулке.  
Вариец терпеливо ждёт возле его комнаты, а потом они проходят в другое крыло.  
– Да! – рявкает Занзас из-за двери. Цуна вздрагивает и едва не роняет шкатулку.  
– Господин Савада, – вариец с лёгким поклоном открывает перед ним дверь.  
Цуна подавляет желание съёжиться и входит в кабинет.  
Занзас сидит в кресле, положив ноги на стол. Маммон полулежит в кресле поменьше, Кэн и Тикуса стоят за спиной дивана, на краешке которого примостилась Хром.  
– Савада Цунаёси, – мрачно говорит Занзас, показывая, что он заметил присутствие Цуны, и кивает на диван.  
Цуна идёт к дивану, чувствуя, что взгляд Занзаса вот-вот прожжёт в нём дыру.  
– Савада Цунаёси, – повторяет Занзас, – ты получил донесения?  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. Собственный голос кажется чужим.  
Цуна боится Занзаса до дрожи, но не может не видеть, что вокруг горящих красным огнём глаз залегли глубокие тени, а шрамы резко выделяются на бледном лице.  
– Как ты планируешь извлекать своего иллюзиониста? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– По правде говоря, я ещё об этом не думал, – быстро отвечает Цуна. – Хром, у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?  
Хром только смотрит на него и хлопает ресницами.  
– Идея есть у меня, – вяло говорит Маммон. – Поскольку меня легко можно остановить с помощью радиации нон-тринисетте, а Хром почти ничего не умеет, нам нужен ещё один иллюзионист. Когда люди семьи Нубо поедут забирать своего человека, мы отправимся вместе с ними. Я отвлеку внимание Вендиче, а Хром со своими сообщниками проникнут внутрь и помогут Мукуро выбраться.  
– Это очень рискованный план, – говорит Цуна. – Вендиче такие жуткие.  
Занзас хрипло смеётся.  
– У тебя есть вариант получше, Савада?  
– Нет, – Цуна сникает.  
– Я могу дополнить план Маммона. Ты договоришься с семьёй Нубо, пользуясь своим авторитетом десятого босса Вонголы. Нам нужно, чтобы они приехали чуть позже назначенного времени, – Занзас переводит взгляд на Хром. – Пятнадцати минут вам хватит?..  
Хром решительно кивает.  
– Так вот, – продолжает Занзас. – Семья Нубо немного задержится, а в это время наши иллюзионисты с поддельными документами получат Мукуро вместо человека из Нубо. В крайнем случае отряду, который отправится с ними, придётся вступить в схватку с Вендиче. Это будет неудачно, но наша задача – не взять тюрьму штурмом, а извлечь из неё твоего, – Занзас делает ударение на этом слове, – иллюзиониста.  
– Хром, ты с ним связывалась? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Да. Господин Мукуро ответил, что готов к побегу. Он возьмёт под контроль одного из тюремщиков, который поможет ему выбраться.  
– А что мы будем делать, если его снова поймают? – Цуна косится на Занзаса, опасаясь смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Ты примешь ответственность за его судьбу на себя, Десятый Вонгола, – с пафосом говорит Занзас и, не сдержавшись, начинает хохотать. – Если, конечно, не умрёшь от ужаса раньше, – сквозь смех заканчивает он.  
Цуна опускает голову. Ему стыдно, потому что Занзас прав.  
– Я сделаю это, – глухо говорит он.  
– Тогда позвони им, пока ещё не потерял боевого задора, – фыркает Занзас. – Скажи, что подтверждаешь проведение операции. Подробные указания они получат позже.  
Цуна оглядывается в поисках телефона. Он стоит на столе Занзаса.  
– Это защищённая линия, – ворчливо поясняет Маммон.  
Цуна подходит к столу, стараясь не смотреть на Занзаса, и снимает трубку.  
– С кем вас соединить? – спрашивает приятный женский голос.  
– С семьёй Нубо, – говорит Цуна.  
– Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Цуне приходится ждать целых две невыносимо долгих минуты. За спиной у Занзаса на стене висят часы, и Цуна может засечь время.  
– Соединяю, – произносит наконец женский голос.  
После сигнала Цуна слышит сначала итальянскую речь, а потом английскую.  
– Здравствуйте, – говорит он. – Вы не могли бы говорить по-японски?  
– Конечно. С кем имею честь? – у собеседника Цуны хрипловатый бас уверенного в себе человека.  
– Савада Цунаёси, – Цуна заставляет себя посмотреть на Занзаса. Тот улыбается одной половиной рта и почти незаметно наклоняет голову.  
– Большая честь для нас, – отвечают Цуне.  
– Я подтверждаю проведение операции, – автоматически говорит Цуна. – Подробные указания получите от моих людей позже.  
– Должны ли мы следовать указаниям господина Занзаса?  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. – Всего доброго, – он вешает трубку.  
Колени подрагивают, а ладони покрыты холодным липким потом.  
– Видишь, это даже не больно, – Занзас снова ухмыляется.  
– По-моему, босс, он неплохо держится, – говорит Маммон.  
– Заткнись! – рявкает Занзас. – И убирайтесь отсюда все!  
Цуна шарахается от стола, но, дождавшись, пока остальные выйдут, закрывает за ними дверь. Занзас сидит в кресле, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
– Что тебе нужно? – спрашивает он.  
По голосу Цуна понимает, что Занзас смертельно устал.  
– Я хотел с тобой поговорить, – он подходит поближе и ставит шкатулку на стол. – И думаю, это тебе пригодится.  
– Ты принёс мне подарок? – Занзас пытается рассмеяться, но его зловещий хохот стихает раньше, чем Цуна успевает заново испугаться.  
– Не совсем, – говорит Цуна. – Тут револьвер. Я подумал, что у тебя лучше получится с ним разобраться.  
– Дай сюда, – Занзас тянется за шкатулкой.  
Цуна передвигает её поближе к нему.  
– Блядь! – орёт Занзас, когда игла впивается ему в палец. – Что это за фокусы?! – на Цуну смотрит дуло пистолета Занзаса. Открытая шкатулка валяется у него на коленях.  
– Это значит, что в тебе есть кровь Вонголы, – севшим голосом говорит Цуна. – Она уколола меня вчера и открылась после этого.  
– Откуда во мне взяться крови Вонголы? – Занзас морщится, как от боли.  
– Шамал вчера делал переливание. Я тоже сдал кровь.  
– Ты просто свихнулся, – говорит Занзас. – Я же могу теперь убить тебя и стать боссом. Даже это проклятое кольцо меня примет.  
– Нет, – Цуна неожиданно для себя успокаивается. – Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы Вонгола была сильной, ты меня не убьёшь. И вообще никого из нас.  
– Хитрый сопляк, – Занзас убирает пистолет. – Так зачем ты притащил мне эту пушку?  
– Ты просил научить тебя Прорыву Точки Нуля, – говорит Цуна. – Может быть, это поможет.  
– Гиперинтуиция Вонголы, – фыркает Занзас и достаёт из шкатулки револьвер.  
Отработанными непринуждёнными движениями заряжает его, целится в стену за спиной у Цуны и жмёт на спуск. Раздаётся тихий щелчок, но выстрела не происходит.  
– Дерьмо, – говорит Занзас.  
– Может быть, нужно зарядить его Пламенем, как твои пистолеты? – Цуна на всякий случай отходит в сторону.  
Занзас пожимает плечами. Пламя пульсирует вокруг его кисти, собираясь к рукояти револьвера. Занзас вдруг резко встряхивает рукой, бросая револьвер на стол.  
– Ничего не получится. В пистолете, – он демонстрирует один из них Цуне, – обойма находится в рукоятке. Барабан револьвера не контактирует со стрелком, я могу только расплавить оружие, но не зарядить пулю.  
– Может быть, нужно как-то по-особенному его держать?.. – предполагает Цуна.  
– Пошли в тир, – Занзас опускает ноги на пол и резко встаёт.  
Револьвер он прихватывает с собой, коробку с патронами несёт Цуна.

В тире никого нет, кроме них.  
– Покажи мне Прорыв Точки Нуля, – говорит Занзас.  
– Сейчас, – кивает Цуна и достаёт из кармана пилюли Посмертной Воли.  
– Тебе нужны эти конфеты, чтобы зажечь Пламя? – Занзас ухмыляется.  
Цуна разжёвывает пилюлю и проглатывает её. Сила наполняет тело. Цуна надевает варежки, которые тут же превращаются в перчатки.  
– Ну? – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна закрывает глаза и складывает руки в нужное положение. Пламя пульсирует, то разгораясь, то затухая – Цуна чувствует его ток и силу. Действие пилюль отличается от действия пули, поэтому он чуть не гасит его совсем, пытаясь поскорее нащупать нужное состояние. Занзас атакует неожиданно, просто швыряя в него сгусток Пламени. Цуна без напряжения подставляет руки и замораживает Пламя.  
– Хотел меня убить, пока я в таком состоянии? – спрашивает он.  
– Нет, – отвечает Занзас. – Надоело ждать, решил подстегнуть твою интуицию.  
Цуна кивает и спрашивает:  
– Ты что-нибудь понял?  
– Да, – Занзас берёт револьвер и целится в мишень, держа левую руку над курком.  
– Положение рук... – начинает Цуна.  
– Заткнись, – говорит Занзас и надолго замолкает.  
Цуна терпеливо ждёт, пока Занзас достигнет нужного состояния.  
– Прорыв Точки Нуля, версия Седьмого Вонголы, – глухо говорит Занзас. – Швырни Пламя в мишень.  
– Думаю, лучше вот так, – Цуна перепрыгивает стойку и становится перед мишенями. Он не может выполнить полноценный Х-сжигатель, о котором знает от будущего себя, но направить два равных по силе потока Пламени в разные стороны вполне в состоянии.  
– Не боишься, что я тебя пристрелю? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Это будет значить, что ты очень плохо стреляешь, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас делает шаг в сторону и прикрывает глаза. Его Пламя не только пульсирует, но и меняет цвет – в оранжевых вспышках проскакивают алые, голубые и зелёные искры. Засмотревшись, Цуна чуть не пропускает первый выстрел. Занзас стреляет прямо сквозь его Пламя, которое мгновенно замерзает и взрывается ледяными осколками. Изменение давления Пламени чуть не бросает Цуну под выстрел, но Занзас успевает перевести револьвер и ещё до того, как Цуна гасит поток Пламени из правой руки, сам сбивает его выстрелами, выпуская оставшиеся пули. С облегчением Цуна позволяет Пламени погаснуть и садится на пол, чтобы отдохнуть. Даже тренировки Реборна не выматывали его настолько. Цуна оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на мишени – все они иссечены осколками льда. Что-то падает. Цуна поднимается, выходит за стойку и видит, что Занзас сидит на полу у стены с закрытыми глазами.  
– Занзас, – Цуна приседает на корточки.  
– Уйди, – губы у Занзаса белые и подрагивают.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Цуна. – Может, позвать Шамала?  
– Принеси виски, – говорит Занзас и с явным усилием улыбается.

Цуна отправляется к Шамалу. Его самого немного пошатывает, но это просто усталость.  
– Тебе плохо? – спрашивает Шамал.  
– Не мне, – говорит Цуна. – Занзас в тире.  
– Этот придурок так хочет себя угробить, что я скоро перестану его лечить, – ворчит Шамал. – Что он сделал?  
– Мы испытывали новую технику...  
– Двое самоубийц, – резюмирует Шамал.  
– Уже потом, когда я отдыхал, он упал, – продолжает Цуна. – Я не понял, почему. Он просил принести выпивку, но я подумал, что лучше сказать вам.  
– Разумное решение, – Шамал невесело улыбается. – Но я на твоём месте проводил бы больше времени с очаровательными дамами, чем с Занзасом. Пойду, посмотрю, как близко он в этот раз подошёл к смерти.  
Шамал выходит, а Цуна садится, потому что ноги его не держат. "Неужели Шамал прав, и Занзас убивает сам себя?.." – думает Цуна. Что-то подсказывает ему, что Шамал ошибается. Занзас презирает смерть. Точно так же, как и всё остальное.

**Часть 6. Моменты отдыха**

Когда перед глазами перестают плавать разноцветные пятна, а из коленей уходит мелкая противная дрожь, Цуна спускается на кухню и с удивлением обнаруживает там маму и девушек.  
– Я знала, что ты очень занят, Цуна, – Нана ласково гладит сына по голове.  
– Поэтому мы тебя не беспокоили, – говорит Хару.  
– Ты выглядишь таким уставшим, – Нана обеспокоенно смотрит Цуне в глаза.  
– Да, – он садится за стол, потому что ноги снова начинают подрагивать. – Можно мне поесть?..  
– Конечно! – говорят они все хором и тут же начинают суетиться.  
– Спасибо, спасибо, – повторяет Цуна, когда вокруг него растёт число тарелок с едой.  
Кёко и мама ещё и извиняются, что у них ничего не готово и Цуне приходится довольствоваться остатками общего завтрака и горячими бутербродами – но Цуне всё равно, что есть.  
– Какая отличная компания! – с порога заявляет отец Ямамото. – Госпожа Савада, позволите сменить вас на боевом посту? – он весело смеётся, а Цуне совсем не смешно.  
Вокруг война, и даже те, кто не может сражаться, находятся в опасности.  
– Не раньше, чем мой сын поест! – в тон Цуёси отвечает Нана.  
– Тебе следует поторопиться, парень! – говорит отец Ямамото, и Кёко и Хару начинают хихикать.  
Появляются умывшийся Бельфегор и недовольный Гокудэра с пластырем на щеке, приходят Рёхей и Ямамото. Луссурия, заглянувший на кухню, чтобы сделать себе коктейль, остаётся перекусить.  
– Эй, ребята, – говорит Цуёси. – Если вы сейчас наедитесь, кто же будет обедать?  
– Не беспокойтесь, – Бельфегор лучезарно улыбается, – мы обязательно придём обедать, если босс не погонит нас на очередное самоубийственное задание!  
Цуна вздрагивает.  
– Босс где-то свалился, – Луссурия фальшиво вздыхает. – Опять лежит в лазарете у Шамала и матерится так, что стёкла звенят.  
– Ваш начальник такой суровый, – Нана беззаботно улыбается.  
– И жуткий, – шёпотом добавляет Хару.  
– Зато стильный, – говорит Луссурия.  
Цуна заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
– Цуна, ты совсем сонный, – говорит Ямамото. – Может, пойдёшь приляжешь?  
– Да, – Цуна улыбается шире. – Но сначала поем.  
Гокудэра молчит, и Цуне не нравится это молчание, но сделать он ничего не может.  
Кое-как прожевав очередной бутерброд, он едва не отключается прямо на стуле.  
– Бедный ребёнок, ты совсем себя измотал, – Луссурия всплескивает руками. – Давай я провожу тебя в твою комнату.  
– Отвали от Десятого, извращенец! – рявкает Гокудэра.  
– Да не бойся ты за своего драгоценного Саваду, – Бельфегор громко хохочет. – Луссурия безопасен, хоть и говорит иногда гадости.  
– Когда это я говорил тебе гадости, несносный мальчишка?! – возмущается Луссурия.  
– Да вот сейчас, – отвечает Бельфегор. – Тебе и впрямь нельзя доверять детей. Поскольку в сексуальной ориентации принца сомнений нет, я сам отведу Саваду, чтобы он не свалился где-нибудь так же, как наш босс.  
Кёко и Хару краснеют и смущённо отворачиваются, Нана непонимающе хмурится.  
– Со мной всё будет в порядке, – говорит Цуна. – Не беспокойтесь, пожалуйста.  
Бельфегор всё-таки увязывается за ним следом.  
– Я вижу, что ты отрубаешься, но хотел кое-что сказать, – говорит он, когда они поднимаются по лестнице.  
– А?..  
– Круто, что ты помог боссу. А ещё мы вечером собирались немножко посидеть, – Бельфегор слегка пихает Цуну в бок. – Ну, понимаешь, о чём я. Немного выпить и поболтать. Ты, конечно, босс, но вроде не такой злобный, как наш.  
– Я... э... – говорит Цуна. – Я раньше не пил.  
– При кровопотере красное вино полезно, это все знают, – заявляет Бельфегор. – Ничего тебе не сделается. Это была идея Луссурии – собраться всем хранителям, чтобы окончательно помириться после сражений колец. Что ты думаешь, молодой босс Вонголы?  
– Я думаю, что это хорошая идея, – Цуна улыбается и тут же зевает.  
– Отлично, – Бельфегор разворачивается на каблуках и вприпрыжку уносится вниз по лестнице, расставив руки.  
"Они все сумасшедшие", – думает Цуна.  
Добравшись до своей комнаты, он мешком падает на кровать и уже лёжа избавляется от одежды и обуви, отчаянно пытаясь не уснуть до того, как заберётся под одеяло.

Просыпается он почти ночью. Умывшись, получает от сонного дежурного в кухне ужин и спрашивает, где Бельфегор и остальные офицеры.  
– Собрались в комнате для совещаний, – хмуро отвечает рядовой из отряда Грозы.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна.  
Комната для совещаний находится в том же крыле, что и спальни офицерского состава. Цуна поднимается на второй этаж, на цыпочках крадётся мимо кабинета Занзаса – в щель под дверью пробивается свет, а Цуне совсем не хочется сейчас общаться с боссом Варии – и осторожно стучит в дверь.  
– Привет, Цуна! – раскрасневшийся Ямамото отступает с дороги, а потом закрывает дверь на замок.  
Гокудэра вскакивает с места, но потом мрачнеет и садится.  
– Красное, белое, коньяк, мартини? – светским тоном осведомляется Луссурия, стоящий возле стола. – К сожалению, тут не слишком богатый выбор.  
– Налей ему красного вина. Садись, юный босс, и чувствуй себя, как дома! – Бельфегор фыркает, а потом начинает смеяться.  
– Что тебя так развеселило? – интересуется Леви А Тан.  
– Вспомнил, как мы сегодня стащили у босса один из этих новых патронов, которые нашёл Савада, – Бельфегор потягивается и снова смеётся.  
Гокудэра стискивает зубы, но присоединяется к нему.  
– Вы экстремально рисковали! – Рёхей едва не разливает вино из стакана. – Он же сумасшедший!  
– Не смей говорить так о боссе! – Леви грозно смотрит на Рёхея.  
– Ой да ладно вам, – Маммон с бокалом выглядит нелепо. – Босс, конечно, может разозлиться, но у хранителей Урагана была причина позаимствовать патрон, верно ведь?  
Луссурия наливает Цуне вина и усаживает его на диван между Бельфегором и Гокудэрой. Ямамото сидит на стуле у двери, Хром забилась в угол широкого кресла, на противоположном подлокотнике которого стоит Маммон.  
– Ну да, у нас была очень веская причина для похищения патрона, – таинственным тоном заявляет Бельфегор.  
– Расскажете? – Цуна просительно смотрит на Гокудэру.  
Тот не может сдержать улыбки.  
– Я придумал...  
– Нет, я придумал! – перебивает его Бельфегор.  
– Хорошо! Ладно! Мы придумали систему распространения Пламени. Но я вспомнил, что в борьбе против Бьякурана нам скорее понадобится система поглощения Пламени. Поэтому мы взяли...  
– Украли, – Бельфегор хихикает.  
– Взяли в тире один из новых патронов Занзаса...  
– И распотрошили его, как господин Ямамото – свежую рыбу, – Бельфегор скалится.  
– Я никогда раньше не видел вещества, которое заменяет там порох, – признаётся Гокудэра. – Мы использовали его в качестве детонатора, а пулю измельчили в порошок...  
– И нанесли его на подвижные фильтры! – снова перебивает его Бельфегор.  
– Я ничего не понял! – заявляет Сасагава.  
– Я тоже, – Ямамото чешет в затылке. – Но звучит круто.  
– А она работает? – осторожно спрашивает Цуна.  
– И прекрасно! – Луссурия улыбается. – Мальчики просто гении.  
– Я всегда это говорил, – Бельфегор самодовольно скалится.  
– Не зазнавайтесь, – ворчит Леви. – Когда босс узнает о вашей выходке, он вас самих сотрёт в порошок.  
– Ещё мы взяли слабые коробочки, которые были у бойцов Бьякурана, и сделали из них... – Гокудэра задумчиво щёлкает пальцами, пытаясь подобрать термин.  
– Пылесосы, – Бельфегор смеётся. – Они тянут Пламя к себе. Нити, на которые нанесён заменитель пороха, провоцируют более мощную подачу Пламени.  
– А фильтры, прикреплённые к коробочкам, поглощают его, – заканчивает Гокудэра.  
– И всё из одного-единственного патрона? – неверяще спрашивает Леви.  
– Ну, это не очень большая система, – смущённо говорит Гокудэра. – К тому же, её ещё можно усовершенствовать.  
– Да, – подхватывает Бельфегор. – Если мы поймём, каким законам подчиняется высвобожденное Пламя, мы сможем использовать его для зарядки своих коробочек.  
– Или даже собрать ловушку, в которой вражеское Пламя будет использоваться для работы оружия, подчиняющегося нам, – добавляет Гокудэра.  
Луссурия восхищённо цокает языком.  
– У вас такие большие планы.  
– Здорово, что вы работаете вместе, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Только потому, что ситуация отчаянная, – Гокудэра тут же надувается.  
– Кстати, о коробочках, – говорит Бельфегор. – Поскольку Савада проспал делёж добычи, мы решили, что ему должна принадлежать эта коробочка, – он бросает Цуне на колени фиолетовую коробочку.  
– Облако?.. – уточняет Цуна.  
– Да он просто издевается! – кричит Гокудэра. – Это самая дурацкая коробочка, какую я только видел в жизни!  
– А кто там? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Облачный сурок, – Луссурия улыбается. – Поскольку ваш хранитель Облака остался в Японии, а наш погиб, мы решили...  
– Хорош врать, – обрывает его Бельфегор. – Небо открывает все коробочки, а наш босс отказался от сурка.  
– Цуна, откроешь её? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– По-моему, сурок очень милый, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Сейчас попробую, – Цуна ставит стакан на столик перед собой.  
Зажечь Пламя на кольце оказывается неожиданно легко. Когда он подносит кольцо к коробочке, то чувствует, как живое существо внутри неё пьёт Пламя. Потом коробочка открывается, тусклый фиолетовый поток пролетает по комнате и приземляется Цуне на колени. Сурок возмущённо свистит, сворачивается в клубок и засыпает.  
– А что он может? – Цуна осторожно почёсывает сурка за ухом. Тот сопит во сне, но не протестует, поэтому Цуна начинает его гладить.  
– Извините, Десятый, я не знаю, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Спать, – Бельфегор хихикает. – По-моему, больше он не может вообще ничего.  
– Свойство Облака – увеличение, – задумчиво говорит Гокудэра.  
– Может, он обижен, что его разбудили ради забавы?.. – предполагает Цуна.  
– Значит, надо испытать его в боевых условиях! Савада! Завтра ты должен придти на тренировку! – объявляет Рёхей.  
– Не кричи на Десятого! – возмущается Гокудэра. – Он не обязан слушаться твоих приказов.  
– Ааа, – Цуна прикрывает уши руками. – Нельзя ли потише?  
– Простите, Десятый, – тут же говорит Гокудэра.  
– Да что я такого сказал-то? – не понимает Сасагава.  
– Если ты будешь кричать громче, чем Сквало, он обидится, – Бельфегор хихикает.  
– Кстати, а почему он не пришёл? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Они с боссом очень заняты сейчас, – Луссурия таинственно улыбается.  
– Составляют план для завтрашней операции? – уточняет Ямамото.  
– Можно и так сказать, – Бельфегор пытается сдержать смех, но всё-таки начинает хохотать в голос.  
– Сурка разбудишь, – Гокудэра дотягивается до Бельфегора у Цуны за спиной и пихает его в плечо.  
– С каких это пор тебя начал волновать сурок? – удивляется Бельфегор.  
– Я думаю, мы должны рассказать Цуне, какие у нас теперь есть коробочки, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Может, лучше просто покажем завтра? – предлагает Гокудэра.  
– Ты просто стесняешься своих муравьёв, – Бельфегор никак не может успокоиться.  
– Муравьи? – переспрашивает Цуна.  
– Ну да, – Гокудэра недовольно хмурится. – Они очень медленные, но незаметные. Если удастся совместить их с динамитом, можно будет сооружать ловушки на пути врага. Бельфегор подсунул их мне, чтобы я не зарился на его новое оружие.  
– Что за оружие? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Две дурно сбалансированные железяки, – Бельфегор кривится.  
– Мечи Урагана, – уточняет Леви А Тан.  
– Круто, – Цуна улыбается. – А у остальных что?  
– У меня лягушка Дождя, – Ямамото смеётся. – Сквало назвал её Лолой. Он хотел, чтобы я забрал пушку и щит себе, но я решил, что ему они нужнее.  
– Насчёт пушки он был абсолютно прав, а ты просто придурок! – зло говорит Гокудэра. – У психа с мечом есть атака на средней дистанции, а тебе каждый раз нужно бежать к противнику.  
– Ну-ну, – Ямамото и не думает обижаться. – С Кодзиро ситуация совсем не так плоха, как тебе кажется.  
– А что делает лягушка? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Пока не знаю. Она здорово прыгает, это точно, – Ямамото смеётся.  
– Рёхей подарил мне солнечного скарабея, – Луссурия отставляет бокал, чтобы продемонстрировать действие коробочки. – Очень мило с его стороны.  
– Я подумал, что у нас уже есть скальпель для лечения мелких травм, – Сасагава пожимает плечами.  
– Ага, и взял себе кувалду солнца, – Гокудэра фыркает.  
– Кувалду? – переспрашивает Цуна.  
– Ага! Она экстремально тяжёлая!  
– Может пригодиться, когда нужно увеличить дистанцию между собой и противником, – Ямамото потирает рёбра.  
– Извини, – ворчит Рёхей.  
– Да ладно, – Ямамото тут же улыбается. – У Леви очень красивый зверь в коробочке.  
– Но непонятно, что он делает, – Леви недоволен.  
– А кто там? – Цуне любопытно.  
– Грозовой пёс. Он воет, – говорит Леви.  
– И довольно жутко. Я думаю, мы сможем использовать этот вой, когда потребуется, – вставляет Маммон. Хром кивает, подтверждая его слова.  
– А у вас что? – Цуна обращается к иллюзионистам.  
– Мы решили не делить коробочки, а пользоваться ими по очереди, – говорит Маммон. – Они очень слабые. Из одной появляется только дым, который можно использовать как строительный материал для иллюзий. Из другой – хрупкая бабочка Тумана, а третью нам так и не удалось открыть.  
– Как так? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
Маммон пожимает плечами.

– Попробуете, босс? – тихонько спрашивает Хром.  
– Конечно, – Цуна кивает.  
Леви поднимается со своего места, чтобы взять у Хром коробочку и передать её Цуне. Тот пытается открыть её, но она просто не принимает Пламя из его кольца.  
– Какая странная, – Цуна кладёт её на столик. – Как будто ей не нравится моё Пламя.  
– Может быть, мы все ей просто несимпатичны? – Бельфегор хихикает.  
– Не знаю, не знаю, – Маммон перебирается на столик, прячет коробочку под плащ и ставит пустой бокал. – Нам стоит отдохнуть перед завтрашней работой.  
– Конечно, – Хром машинально допивает вино, Луссурия забирает у неё бокал.  
– Я провожу, – Леви направляется к двери.  
– Галантный и вежливый Леви, – ехидничает Бельфегор. – Нас ждёт конец света.  
– Заткнись, – просит его Леви.  
– Действительно, ваше высочество, не могли бы вы перестать совать повсюду свой нос? – говорит Луссурия.  
– Принцу скучно, – ноет Бельфегор.  
– Подумай, как ты будешь использовать свои дурацкие мечи, – предлагает ему Гокудэра.  
– Завтра. Сейчас я лучше ещё выпью, – он демонстрирует Луссурии пустой бокал. – Савада, ты почему не пьёшь? Боишься опьянеть или отравиться?  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна.  
– Спокойной ночи, – говорит Хром.  
– Спокойной ночи, – нестройно отвечают ей остальные.  
Леви выходит следом за ней, неся на руках Маммона.

Бельфегору всё-таки удаётся уговорить Цуну выпить. Ничего особенного с ним не происходит, просто шутки теперь кажутся смешнее, но снова хочется спать.  
– Я пойду, – Цуна открывает коробочку, чтобы сурок мог в неё вернуться.  
– Конечно. Я провожу, – Гокудэра поднимается с дивана следом за Цуной.  
Бельфегор опять хихикает.  
– Леви провожал вашу хранительницу Тумана, а ты – своего босса. Как романтично.  
– Просто заткнись, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Всё в порядке, – говорит Цуна. – Не надо ссориться. Гокудэра, спасибо. Думаю, я могу сейчас тут заблудиться.  
– Детишкам пора спать, – почти поёт Луссурия.  
– Какие вы скучные, – Бельфегор зевает.  
– Тебе тоже пора спать, – Ямамото смеётся.  
– Здоровый режим никому не помешает! – авторитетно заявляет Рёхей.  
– Как старший по званию, предлагаю разойтись, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Зануды, – Бельфегор залпом допивает вино и поднимается на ноги.  
Гокудэра бредёт рядом с Цуной и пропускает поворот к своей комнате.  
– Я хотел кое-что сказать.  
Цуна не видит его лица, но знает, что Гокудэра хмурится.  
– Да?.. – Цуна беспокоится.  
– Даже если вы не будете Десятым. И даже если вовсе откажетесь от Вонголы, – Гокудэра судорожно вздыхает. – Вы всё равно будете моим другом.  
Чистая тёплая радость переполняет Цуну, смывая беспокойство.  
– Спасибо, Гокудэра. Я... очень рад, что ты так считаешь, – говорит он от всего сердца.  
– Я никогда не забуду того, что вы сказали во время сражения за кольца Урагана.  
– Я тоже, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Спокойной ночи... Цуна, – Гокудэра уходит.  
Цуна провожает его силуэт взглядом и заходит в комнату. Сонливость, отступившая во время разговора с Гокудэрой, не спешит возвращаться. Цуна садится на кровать, пытаясь сообразить, чем можно заняться.  
Форма, в которой Цуна сражался с Занзасом, лежит на стуле – чистая и выглаженная. Цуна думает, что она может пригодиться. Ещё он думает, что ему понадобится специальный пояс, на который можно вешать коробочки, как у остальных ребят.  
Коробочка Неба начинает подрагивать в кармане. Цуна достаёт её и гладит, как живое существо.  
– Успокойся, – говорит он. – Всё будет хорошо.  
Коробочка продолжает дрожать.  
– Хочешь выбраться? – спрашивает Цуна.  
Коробочка замирает.  
– Прости, я не думал, что ты по мне соскучился.  
На мгновение Цуне становится страшно, но потом он вспоминает свои собственные слова "Натц замечательный" и выпускает льва из коробочки.  
Натц оказывается ещё меньше, чем Цуна его себе представлял – и ещё лучше. Цуна играет со львом, как с котёнком. Тот вспрыгивает Цуне на плечо и без команды превращается в плащ – просто чтобы показать, что он умеет.  
Цуна проводит ладонью по тёмной ткани, чувствуя, как Натц возвращается в львиную форму.  
– Надо было раньше тебя выпустить, – говорит Цуна. – Прости, пожалуйста.  
Натц весело рычит и прячется в коробочку.  
Цуна ложится спать.

**Часть 7. Сила и слабость**

Цуна просыпается рано утром – просто потому, что не может больше спать. Во рту сухо и хочется пить.  
Умывшись, он спускается на первый этаж. Сквало слышно уже на лестнице.  
– ...Не вздумайте облажаться! – оглушительно орёт он.  
Цуна заглядывает в холл. Сквало размахивает мечом перед носом у Леви и Маммона, Хром прячется за спиной Кэна, Тикуса смотрит в сторону. На пути у Цуны стоит кресло, в котором, он понимает, сидит Занзас.  
– Доброе утро, – осторожно говорит Цуна.  
– Босс, – Хром улыбается.  
– Пришёл нас проводить, да? – задиристо спрашивает Кэн. – Тоже будешь давать наставления, как этот крикливый тип?!  
– Заткнись! – орёт Сквало.  
– Заткнитесь все, – негромко говорит Занзас. – Ответственным за операцию назначается Маммон. Леви вмешивается только по его приказу. Все всё поняли?  
– Да, босс, – отвечают Леви А Тан и Маммон хором.  
Хром молча кивает.  
– Давайте уже спасём господина Мукуро! – Кэн нетерпеливо топает ногами.  
– Идите, – говорит Занзас.  
– Удачи вам, – говорит Цуна.  
Они выходят. Со двора слышен шум мотора.  
– Савада Цунаёси, ты способен сегодня тренироваться? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Да, – растерянно отвечает Цуна. – Только позавтракаю. Можно?  
– Хорошая идея, босс, – говорит Сквало. – Почему бы тебе тоже не поесть?  
Занзас фыркает и поднимается из кресла.  
Цуна представляет, что будет завтракать в обществе Занзаса и Сквало, и его желудок сжимается в маленький комок.

Завтрак проходит в тяжёлом плотном молчании. Цуне кажется, будто тишина висит в воздухе, давит на виски и капает в тарелку, отравляя еду.  
– Готов? – спрашивает Занзас, отодвигая тарелку.  
– Да, – Цуна залпом допивает какао.  
– Пошли, – Занзас поднимается из-за стола, с грохотом отбрасывая стул.  
Ямамото и Рёхей уже в подвале, тренируются со своим оружием из коробочек.  
– Удачно, что вы все здесь, – говорит Сквало. – Устроим небольшую свалку.  
– Свалку? – переспрашивает Ямамото.  
– Сквало, неужели ты решил научить нас командной работе? – в дверном проёме появляется Луссурия.  
– И научу! – орёт Сквало, наставляя на него меч.  
– Смысл сегодняшней тренировки в том, чтобы собрать как можно больше вот таких эмблем, – Занзас демонстрирует всем собравшимся варийские нашивки. – В начале каждый получит по одной. Вы можете приколоть их к любой части своей одежды, но тот, кто потеряет эмблему без посторонней помощи, выбывает из игры.  
– А зачем это нужно? – осторожно спрашивает Цуна.  
– Представь, что на кону кольца Вонголы, – предлагает Занзас.  
– Понятно, – Ямамото с готовностью кивает.  
– Можно заключать временные союзы, – Занзас отдаёт эмблемы Сквало, который раздаёт их остальным. – Но помните, что каждый сам за себя.  
– Может быть, сразу разобьёмся на команды? – предлагает Цуна.  
– Попробуй, – фыркает Занзас.  
Ямамото хмурится и чешет в затылке.  
– У меня есть другая идея. Цуна знает, как играть в одной команде со мной или Рёхеем. А Сквало, Занзас и Луссурия знают друг друга. Может быть, лучше составим пары по элементам?  
– А ты неплохо соображаешь, придурок! – Сквало направляется к Ямамото. – Посмотрим, хорош ли ты в качестве напарника.  
– Для начала можно попробовать и так, – Занзас смеривает Цуну презрительным взглядом, но встаёт рядом.  
Цуна вздрагивает. Луссурия и Рёхей поворачиваются спиной к спине.  
– Начали, – говорит Занзас и взлетает, выстрелив в пол.  
Цуна судорожно глотает пилюлю Посмертной Воли – и сразу же успокаивается.  
– Ты более мобилен, – негромко говорит ему Занзас. – Поэтому я отвлеку на себя противников, а ты соберёшь эмблемы.  
Цуна кивает.  
Ямамото и Сквало бросаются на Рёхея и Луссурию. Сасагава отражает атаку Сквало, а Луссурия упускает момент, когда ласточка Ямамото уносит его эмблему. Цуна бросается ей наперерез, Ямамото тоже, но у него на пути встаёт Занзас.  
Цуна получает первую эмблему, а Занзасу приходится уклоняться от выстрелов из пушки Дождя.  
– Чёртов босс! – орёт Сквало. – Однажды я тебя достану.  
Занзас смеётся и почти падает на Сквало. Сасагава пользуется этим, чтобы ударить, но Сквало успевает подставить плоскость меча, окутанную Пламенем Дождя. Цуна легко подлетает к Сасагаве и забирает его эмблему.  
– Извини, – говорит он.  
– Да ладно, – Рёхей машет рукой. Они с Луссурией отходят к стене.  
Занзас вынужден сражаться одновременно со Сквало и Ямамото. Он использует Пламя Ярости, чтобы отпугнуть ласточку и защититься от атак Сквало, но не стреляет.  
– Не тупи, Савада, – кричит он.  
– Конечно, – говорит Цуна, пикируя на Ямамото, но тот в последний момент успевает развернуться и кончиком катаны сбить с Цуны эмблему.  
– Идиот, – почти выплёвывает Занзас. Рукоятка его пистолета врезается в скулу Сквало. Занзас забирает его эмблему и отскакивает в сторону.  
– Босс, ты просто придурок, – Сквало потирает лицо.  
– Нехрен было тормозить.  
Ямамото атакует непрерывно, Занзасу приходится вкладывать все силы в уклонение, чтобы не попасть под транквилизирующее Пламя Дождя.  
– Я тебя достану, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Попробуй, – Занзас зло скалится, снова стреляет в пол и, кувыркнувшись в воздухе, оказывается за спиной у Ямамото.  
Тот разворачивается, но слишком медленно – Занзас сильно пинает его в спину, а потом отбирает эмблемы, выкрутив руку.  
– Ты жесток, – говорит Ямамото, потирая запястье. – Это же просто игра.  
– Когда дело дойдёт до реальной схватки, мы все окажемся в дураках, – Занзас задумчиво комкает в ладони собранные трофеи, а потом швыряет их на пол. – Савада.  
– Да? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Ты отвлекаешься во время боя.  
– А ты сдерживался, – говорит Сквало Занзасу.  
Тот кивает.  
– У меня не было намерения убивать их. Заставьте Саваду летать изо всех сил. Скорость – это лучшее, что у него есть.  
– А ты?.. – Сквало смотрит на Занзаса.  
– Появилась одна идея, – Занзас ухмыляется и выходит.  
– Мы пойдём в спортзал, – говорит Рёхей.  
– Вы слишком грубые, – капризно заявляет Луссурия.  
– Кто бы говорил, – хмыкает Сквало. – Ну что, Савада, готов противостоять двум хранителям Дождя?  
– Да, – говорит Цуна.  
Сквало и Ямамото пытаются остановить его. Цуна летает по всему залу, уклоняясь от Пламени Дождя. Заработав короткую передышку, он выпускает Натца и сурка.  
Натц тут же превращается в плащ и закрывает Цуну от очередного выстрела из пушки Дождя. Сурок падает на четыре лапы, возмущённо свистит и превращается в фиолетовый мотоцикл.  
– Круто, – кричит Ямамото.  
– Ты им пользоваться-то умеешь? – спрашивает Сквало.  
– Нет, – Цуна приземляется рядом с мотоциклом, гладит его по сиденью и тихонько говорит: – Вперёд.  
Сурок срывается с места и чуть не сбивает Сквало с ног.  
– Ого! – тот отскакивает в сторону.  
– Посмотрим, на что способна моя лягушка, – Ямамото открывает коробочку.  
Лягушка плюхается на пол и с недовольным кваканьем пытается ускакать в угол. Мотоцикл разворачивается и несётся к ней, постепенно превращаясь в сурка. Лягушка закрывает глаза и застывает на одном месте.  
– Они же сейчас столкнутся! – Цуна хочет остановить сурка, но не успевает.  
Оказавшись рядом с лягушкой, сурок резко теряет скорость и падает набок.  
– Круто, – говорит Ямамото. – Она так замедлила его, что он заснул на месте.  
– Заснул? – Цуна неловко приземляется возле него – действие пилюли заканчивается.  
– Дурацкий зоопарк! – говорит Сквало. – Я хочу нормально потренироваться, а не смотреть, как животные гоняются друг за другом!  
Ямамото смеётся.  
– Тебе же нравится Ало.  
– Не твоё дело! Сейчас получишь! – Сквало бросается на Ямамото. Цуна хватает сурка и лягушку и убегает в коридор. Из зала доносятся лязг, вопли и смех.  
– Похоже, пока что ты не сможешь вернуться в коробочку, – говорит Цуна лягушке. – Посидишь у меня в кармане?  
Лягушка не отвечает, поэтому Цуна осторожно пересаживает её в карман. Сурок и Натц прячутся в коробочки.  
Цуна заглядывает в зал, чтобы посмотреть на Сквало и Ямамото, но не может различить их движений – две волны голубого Пламени носятся по залу, расходясь и сталкиваясь. Иногда они сливаются и со стороны кажутся воронкой, захватившей Сквало и Ямамото.  
На Цуну накатывает усталость от тренировки. "Наверное, я ещё не до конца восстановился, – думает он. – Нужно спросить у Шамала, есть ли какой-то способ быстро стать сильнее".  
– Господин Савада, – доносится со стороны лестницы.  
– Я здесь! – отвечает Цуна.  
– Прибыли сотрудники CEDEF, – из тени выходит вариец из отряда Урагана. – Господин Бельфегор сказал, что вы наверняка захотите услышать их отчёт.  
– Конечно, – Цуна направляется к лестнице.  
– Они в столовой, – говорит вариец.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна кивает ему и почти бегом поднимается наверх.

Базиль откладывает булочку и тут же подскакивает, чтобы поприветствовать его.  
– Доброе утро, – говорит Моретти.  
– Как вы? – обеспокоенно спрашивает Цуна.  
– Лучше, чем многие, – невесело отвечает Моретти. – Зря я не поверил, что Вария на нашей стороне.  
– Мы знаем, где находился ваш отец, господин Савада, – докладывает Базиль. – Но его уже могли увезти оттуда. Надо как можно скорее отправиться ему на помощь.  
– Нет, – Занзас отодвигает Цуну.  
– Почему?! – Базиль сжимает кулаки.  
– Может, я был не так уж неправ, – замечает Моретти.  
– Почему? – тихо спрашивает Цуна.  
– Потому что теперь, потеряв остальных заложников, Бьякуран наверняка будет нас ждать, – медленно говорит Занзас. – А все, кто может управлять иллюзиями, отправились за Мукуро. Их ещё не поздно отозвать, Савада. Но ты сам понимаешь, чем это может обернуться. Мне связаться с Маммоном?  
Цуна молчит, жмурится и до боли сжимает кулаки. Занзас прав, Цуна хорошо понимает, что в другой раз побег Мукуро может не увенчаться успехом. Он и сейчас может провалиться – но Цуна чувствует, что у Хром и Маммона есть шанс.  
– Мы точно не можем атаковать без поддержки иллюзионистов? – спрашивает он.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Занзас. – Я впервые слышу о месте, в котором держат внешнего советника.  
– Мы тоже, – говорит Моретти. – Я проследил маршрут и могу отметить это место на карте, но там нет никаких объектов, о которых было бы известно Вонголе.  
– Просто холм с оливковой рощей, я проверил, – говорит Базиль.  
– И Маммона нет, – Занзас недоволен.  
– Значит, придётся подождать их возвращения, – Цуна тяжело вздыхает и ловит на себе внимательный взгляд Занзаса.  
– А ты неплохо держишься, – говорит босс Варии и выходит.  
– Какой неприятный тип, – Базиль ёжится.  
– Он спас мою маму, Бьянки и девочек, – безразлично говорит Цуна. – Мне кажется, он не такой уж плохой.  
– Вы слишком добры к нему, господин Савада!  
Цуна вздыхает ещё раз. Снова просыпается голод. Перекусив за компанию с Базилем и Моретти, он собирается вернуться в подвал.  
– Всё будет хорошо, – говорит Моретти.  
Как будто это может успокоить Цуну.

Когда он проходит мимо тира, там что-то падает. Цуна думает, что Занзас опять свалился, и распахивает дверь. Занзас поднимает с пола свои пистолеты, ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
– Что-то случилось? – шёпотом спрашивает Цуна.  
– Ничего, – зло говорит Занзас. – Пришёл поучиться стрелять?  
– Нет, – Цуна машинально отступает в коридор. – Просто я услышал шум и испугался...  
– Ты всё время чего-то пугаешься, – презрительно фыркает Занзас.  
Цуна закрывает за собой дверь. Через пару секунд за ней снова что-то падает.  
– Зачем ты роняешь свои пистолеты? – Цуна снова заглядывает в тир.  
– На этот раз только один, – Занзас широко улыбается и демонстрирует Цуне пистолет в левой руке.  
– Но зачем?  
– Хочешь посмотреть, как появляются чудеса? – Занзас смеётся.  
Цуна кивает и остаётся в тире.  
Занзас выхватывает свои пистолеты, нажимает на спуск, подбрасывает их вверх, и пытается успеть выхватить револьвер Седьмого, обозначить выстрел, вернуть револьвер в кобуру и поймать пистолеты.  
Когда у него получается, Цуна восторженно выдыхает:  
– Круто.  
– Ерунда, – говорит Занзас. – Это фокус на один раз.  
– Тогда зачем ты его отрабатываешь? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Потому что у меня всего две руки, – говорит Занзас, глядя на него, как на идиота. – Револьвер нельзя использовать для движения, пистолеты не годятся для Прорыва Точки Нуля.  
Цуна хмурится и осторожно спрашивает:  
– А ты проверял?  
– Нет, – Занзас отворачивается и продолжает отрабатывать свой трюк.  
– Может, попробуешь? – предлагает Цуна. – Я бы помог, если бы знал, как, – он улыбается, хотя Занзас смотрит на него так, что Цуне хочется съёжиться и убежать.  
– Ладно, – говорит Занзас. – Как бы ты держал руки, если бы пользовался огнестрельным оружием?  
Цуна моргает, прикрывает глаза и представляет, что у него в руках тяжёлые пистолеты. Вспоминает ощущения от Прорыва Точки Нуля, скрещивает предплечья и говорит:  
– Примерно вот так.  
Ноги у Цуны подкашиваются, но упасть он не успевает. Занзас хватает его за шиворот и резко встряхивает.  
– Ты что, собрался выполнить Прорыв Точки Нуля, не зажигая Пламя?! – орёт он прямо в лицо Цуне.  
Тот покрывается холодным потом.  
– Ты чуть себя не угробил, тупой сопляк! – Занзас встряхивает его ещё раз и толкает к стене. Цуна едва успевает подставить руки.  
– Если и дальше будешь делать такие глупости, скажу Сквало подстрелить тебя из пушки Дождя. Человека в режиме Посмертной Воли она останавливает на месте, а ты просто уснёшь и не будешь путаться под ногами, – ворчит он.  
– Извини, – говорит Цуна.  
– Заткнись, – Занзас закрывает глаза и складывает руки.  
Пламя Ярости пульсирует, меняя цвет: красный растворяется в оранжевом, который бледнеет почти до жёлтого, зелёный вспыхивает и гаснет, сменяясь тёмно-оранжевым.  
– Красиво, – беззвучно шепчет Цуна.  
Сосредоточенный и с закрытыми глазами Занзас выглядит намного менее пугающим, чем обычно. Цуна окончательно расслабляется и смотрит на Пламя.  
Занзасу удаётся создать немного льда, но потом он резко отшатывается от обледенелой стойки и тяжело дышит, широко распахнув глаза. Цуна понимает, что Занзас смертельно боится Прорыва Точки Нуля – но всё равно пытается его выполнить.  
– У тебя здорово получилось, – Цуна осторожно дотрагивается до сведённой судорогой руки. Даже сквозь ткань он чувствует холод, исходящий от Занзаса.  
– Эй! – он инстинктивно толкает Занзаса, чтобы заставить его придти в себя. – Нельзя уходить в минус так далеко! Ты заморозишь сам себя! Занзас! – Цуна кричит почти сердито.  
Занзас вздрагивает всем телом, мотает головой, стряхивая с волос кристаллики льда.  
– Кажется, я тебе должен, – глухо говорит он.  
– Ничего, – говорит Цуна. – Просто будь осторожнее, пожалуйста.  
– Взял меня под свою опеку, Савада? – издевательски спрашивает Занзас.  
– Ты часть моей Семьи, – говорит Цуна.  
– Лучше бы я умер, – Занзас неприятно смеётся.  
Цуна решает, что лучше оставить его одного, и выходит.

– Цуна! Эй! – раздаётся голос Колонелло. – Скорее наверх! Реборн пришёл в себя.  
Цуна со всех ног бросается в лазарет. Птица Колонелло летит за ним следом, неся своего хозяина.  
Реборн по-прежнему лежит на кровати. Он бледен и явно плохо себя чувствует, но он в сознании – и Цуна рад уже этому.  
– Как ты, Реборн? – спрашивает он.  
– Не могу пошевелиться, – недовольно отвечает Реборн. – Расскажи мне, что случилось после боя на территории школы.  
Цуна рассказывает. Реборн мрачно молчит и иногда вставляет комментарии. Например: "Плохо, что Хибари остался в Японии" или "Хорошо, что вы с Занзасом не успели убить друг друга". Ещё он говорит:  
– Я знаю, что у Верде был тайный исследовательский центр в Италии. Возможно, твой отец попал именно к нему.  
– Разве аркобалено стал бы работать на Бьякурана? – удивляется Цуна.  
– Верде помешан на своих исследованиях, – ворчит Реборн. – Нон-тринисетте – его изобретение.  
Занзас входит в палату и останавливается у стены. Реборн переводит на него напряжённый взгляд.  
– Если это действительно Верде, вам предстоит невообразимо жестокое сражение.  
– Я знаю, – говорит Занзас.  
– Мы справимся, – Цуна сжимает кулаки. – Мы победим Верде и узнаем, как тебя вылечить!  
Реборн улыбается.  
– Конечно, вы справитесь. Вы правильно сделали, что не отправились туда без Маммона. Вам понадобится также и помощь Колонелло, чтобы справиться с Верде.  
Цуна кивает.  
– А теперь мне нужно поесть и отдохнуть, – Реборн откидывается на подушку. – В моём состоянии очень тяжело даже разговаривать.  
– Прости, – говорит Цуна и выходит следом за Занзасом. В палату заходит Бьянки.

Цуна топчется в коридоре, не зная, стоит ему подождать Бьянки или уйти.  
– Реборн хочет поговорить с тобой без свидетелей, – говорит Бьянки.  
Цуна возвращается в палату.  
– Что ты хотел мне сказать? – спрашивает он.  
Реборн манит его пальцем. Цуна наклоняется ниже.  
– Ты зря доверился Занзасу, – шепчет Реборн. – Это страшный человек. Ты сам видел, что он сделал с Девятым. А ведь тот был приёмным отцом Занзаса.  
– Видел, – Цуна тоже переходит на шёпот. – И я видел живыми маму, Бьянки, Кёко и Хару.  
– Глупый Цуна, – Реборн явно разочарован. – Тебе очень повезёт, если на этот раз ты выживешь. Я слышал, как ты читал моё письмо. Надеюсь, ты что-нибудь понял.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. – Бьякурана надо остановить.  
– Хоть что-то, – Реборн тяжело вздыхает. – Поскольку Девятого больше нет, Вонгола в твоих руках, а я не могу тебе помочь. Доброта – твоя сильная сторона, но она же – твоя величайшая слабость.  
– Спасибо, – смущённо отвечает Цуна.  
– Не благодари меня, глупый Цуна, – голос Реборна становится ещё тише. – Тебе понадобится не только решимость, но и рассудительность.  
– Я понял, – говорит Цуна.  
Реборн засыпает.

Цуна возвращается в подвал. Отыскав пустую комнату, он зажигает Пламя на кольце и тренирует Натца и сурка – звери из коробочек гоняются друг за другом в ограниченном пространстве. Натц без труда загоняет сурка в угол, но тот сворачивается в клубок и растёт, заставляя Натца отступить.  
– Назвал его как-нибудь, Цуна? – Ямамото бесшумно появляется на пороге.  
– Нет пока. Есть идеи?  
– Нет, конечно, – Ямамото смеётся.  
– Может, его уже как-нибудь зовут?.. – Цуна рассматривает сурка, который полностью сосредоточен на увеличении и не обращает на Цуну никакого внимания.  
– Великий облачный сурок Десятого босса Вонголы? – Бельфегор заглядывает в комнату.  
Сурок недовольно свистит.  
– Ты им мешаешь! – Гокудэра не может войти, потому что дверной проём занят Ямамото и Бельфегором.  
Цуна пожимает плечами и открывает коробочки, предлагая зверям вернуться.  
– Ямамото, я чуть не забыл!.. – он достаёт из кармана лягушку, которая тут же прыгает Ямамото на руки.  
– Ох, прости, – Ямамото впускает её в коробочку. – Это я виноват, что забыл про неё.  
– Ты был очень занят, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Вообще-то мы хотели позвать тебя на тренировку с полным зоопарком, – говорит Бельфегор. – Даже босс снизошёл к нам со своим лигром.  
– Он классный, – Ямамото улыбается.  
– Занзас?.. – переспрашивает Цуна.  
– Бестер, – Бельфегор хихикает. – Хотя босс тоже ничего, когда не пытается убить кого-нибудь из нас.  
– Пойдёмте, – говорит Ямамото. – А то Сквало и Занзас там всё без нас разнесут.  
Цуна отправляется в большой зал вместе с остальными.  
Занзас и Сквало уходят через несколько минут, оставив Бестера и Ало. Лягушке Ямамото удаётся поймать хорька Бельфегора, Минка, но его освобождает Ури.  
– Так весело, – говорит Ямамото. – Совсем непохоже на сражение.  
– Придурок! – кричит Гокудэра. – Так и выглядит сражение коробочек!  
– Великий Ламбо тоже хочет командовать сверкающими зверушками! – заявляет с порога Ламбо.  
– Тебя только не хватало, – стонет Гокудэра, закрывая глаза ладонью.  
– Хочешь научиться открывать коробочку? – Ямамото садится на корточки рядом с Ламбо.  
Тот озадаченно кивает.  
– Давай попробуем, – предлагает Ямамото.  
Следующие несколько часов уходят на то, чтобы объяснить Ламбо, что такое решимость. Когда Гокудэра говорит:  
– Пока не откроешь эту чёртову коробочку, не получишь сладкого! – Ламбо краснеет от злости и зажигает Пламя на кольце.  
Бельфегор издаёт короткий восхищённый свист.  
– Заставить младенца зажечь Пламя – это надо уметь.  
– Я не младенец! – обиженно кричит Ламбо. – Я тебе покажу! – он выпускает из коробочки быка, и всем приходится спасаться.  
Бестер и Ало покидают зал, воспользовавшись всеобщей суматохой.  
– Ну прям как хозяева, – говорит Бельфегор. – Нам влетит, если мы их не остановим.  
– Что-то мне совсем не хочется иметь дело с акулой и лигром, – говорит Гокудэра, потирая локоть.  
– Да, бык Ламбо потрясающий, – Ямамото пытается стряхнуть пыль с волос.  
– Ламбо хочет есть! – заявляет Ламбо.  
– Я тоже не прочь пообедать. К тому же, еда уже должна быть готова, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Остаётся только надеяться, что Бестер и Ало устанут и вернутся в коробочки, – задумчиво говорит Бельфегор.  
– В любом случае, здесь нам больше делать нечего, – Цуна поднимает раскапризничавшегося Ламбо на руки.

**Часть 8. Неприятности начинаются**

В холле царит хаос. Ало носится туда-сюда, резко сворачивая у стен, Бестер пытается поймать её за хвост. Во дворе коротко сигналит машина. Варийцы из отряда Урагана, опасливо шарахаясь от акулы и лигра, бегут во двор.  
– Что, мать вашу, здесь происходит?! – спрашивает Занзас, входя в холл с другой стороны.  
– Эээ, – Бельфегор нервно улыбается. – Они сбежали, босс. Мы ничего не могли сделать.  
Сквало, стоящий за плечом у Занзаса, открывает коробочку. Ало прячется, напоследок шлёпнув хвостом одного из рядовых. Занзас зовёт Бестера. Лигр с явной неохотой превращается в сгусток Пламени и возвращается в коробочку.  
– Хранитель Тумана Вонголы вернулся, – объявляет от двери рядовой из отряда Грозы.  
– Мукуро! – Цуна выпускает дрыгающего ногами Ламбо и выбегает во двор.  
Леви держит Хром на руках. Бельфегор забирает Маммона из машины.  
– Это был ад, – бормочет иллюзионист Варии. – Мы еле успели.  
– Она очень устала, – говорит Леви и уносит Хром в здание.  
– Мукуро?.. – зовёт Цуна.  
Варийцы помогают Мукуро выбраться из машины. Он бледен и шатается.  
– Спасибо, что помог выбраться мне из тюрьмы, Цунаёси, – Мукуро слабо улыбается.  
– Опять пациенты, – недовольно говорит Шамал. – Но девушка хотя бы симпатичная.  
Цуна помогает Мукуро добраться до лазарета.  
– Скоро я смогу вернуть тебе долг, – говорит иллюзионист.  
– Я буду очень благодарен, если ты поможешь нам справиться с Бьякураном, – говорит Цуна.  
Мукуро снова улыбается и почти падает на койку.  
Перед уходом Цуна заглядывает к Реборну, но тот крепко спит.

В столовой собираются все хранители, кроме тех, кто лежит в лазарете, и Колонелло. Занзас с яростью пожирает жареное мясо, бросая злобные взгляды по сторонам.  
– Ешьте как можно быстрее, – советует Бельфегор. – Босс, похоже, что-то задумал.  
Цуна кивает и пытается запихнуть в себя как можно больше еды. Он почти успевает наесться, когда Сквало поднимается из-за стола. Цуна вздрагивает и сжимается, ожидая очередного дикого рёва – и оказывается прав.  
– Эээээй! – орёт Сквало. – У нас полный набор иллюзионистов, но никто из них сейчас не может сражаться! Мы выслали разведчиков к месту следующей операции, но пока что у нас нет нужных сведений! Поэтому все вы сейчас будете отдыхать, пока босс не отдаст приказ выступать!  
Занзас морщится, глядя на него, и Цуне становится страшно за Сквало.  
– Я присоединюсь к операции, – говорит Колонелло.  
Занзас вопросительно смотрит на него.  
– Это будет экстремальная поддержка! – кричит Рёхей.  
– Если наш противник – Верде, то вам не помешает сила ещё одного аркобалено, – говорит Колонелло.  
Занзас кивает.  
– А что мы будем делать до выступления? – спрашивает Гокудэра.  
– Ламбо будет спать! – Ламбо откидывается на стуле, поглаживая набитый живот.  
– Удивительно разумное решение, – говорит Занзас. – Те, кто не может заснуть, пусть обратятся к Шамалу за снотворным. Кто проспит выступление – не будет участвовать в атаке, – Занзас демонстративно зевает и уходит из столовой.  
– Все всё поняли?! – ревёт Сквало.  
– Вообще охренели, – негромко говорит Гокудэра. – Сколько можно тянуть время?!  
– Они правы, – грустно отвечает Цуна. – Без иллюзионистов атака станет самоубийственной.  
– Собираешься взять у Шамала таблетку и заснуть? – Гокудэра смотрит на Цуну.  
– Пожалуй, после нашей тренировки я смогу заснуть и без неё, – Цуна понимает, что достаточно устал, чтобы лечь спать.  
– Посмотрите на Ламбо, – со смехом говорит Ямамото.  
Ламбо сладко спит прямо на стуле.  
– Вот же тупая корова, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Глуподэра мне завидует, – бормочет во сне Ламбо и поворачивается набок.  
– Бедный ребёнок, – вошедшая Хару бросается к Ламбо. – Так устал, что уснул за столом. Я отнесу его в комнату.  
– А я помогу здесь с уборкой, – говорит Кёко.  
– Очень мило с вашей стороны, – говорит рядовой из отряда Солнца.  
– Вы не обязаны этого делать, – говорит другой.  
Оба явно смущены появлением девушек.  
– Всё в порядке, – Кёко улыбается. – Нам просто нечем заняться.  
– Чудесно, наверное, чувствовать такую поддержку, – задумчиво говорит Луссурия.  
– Вы ведь нас тоже защищаете, – Кёко оборачивается к нему.  
Цуна думает, что она очень красивая, и чуть не забывает, на каком он свете.  
– Придётся показать себя рыцарями, Луссурия, – Бельфегор пихает Луссурию в бок. – Ты знаешь, что такое рыцарь?  
– Я не такой тупой, как ты думаешь, маленький засранец, – Луссурия дуется.  
– Прекратите болтать ерунду и немедленно идите отдыхать! – орёт Сквало.  
Хару выскакивает за дверь с Ламбо на руках, Кёко приседает за Рёхеем.  
– Уже идём, – Ямамото улыбается. – Не надо так кричать.  
Сквало бросает на него злобный взгляд, но больше не орёт.  
Все расходятся.

Цуна легко засыпает и резко просыпается. Мысль "пора!" выбрасывает его из кровати. Цуна умывается, надевает специальный костюм, рассовывает по карманам коробочки и сбегает вниз.  
В столовой сидит Занзас.  
– Доброй ночи, – говорит Цуна.  
– Ты вовремя, – Занзас кивает.  
Вариец ставит перед ним тарелку с мясом и быстро шарахается в сторону. Цуна чувствует желание убивать, идущее от Занзаса. Его собственное напряжение рядом с этой запредельной яростью кажется жалким.  
Постепенно собираются все хранители. Мукуро по-прежнему выглядит бледным, а Хром едва держится на ногах. Маммон сидит на руках у непривычно серьёзного Бельфегора. Заглядывает Колонелло.  
– Поскольку все уже в сборе, быстро поешьте и подпишите завещания. Потом мы обсудим план операции, – Занзас поднимается из-за стола.  
– Надеюсь, он пошутил, – говорит Цуна себе под нос.  
– Он абсолютно серьёзен, – говорит Сквало.  
После поспешного завтрака все собираются в комнате для совещаний.  
– У нас есть приблизительная карта, – Занзас разворачивает огромный лист бумаги.  
– А мне ведь даже не заплатили премию, – Маммон тихонько вздыхает.  
– Попросишь потом у Савады, – фыркает Занзас. – Посмотрите на карту и запомните её. Сквало.  
– Да, босс, – Сквало ставит на стол коробку. – Здесь браслеты, которые использовали Червелло. Наши техники немного их изменили, так что мы сможем использовать их во время операции.  
– Тут ещё какие-то цепочки, – Ламбо, неизвестно как оказавшийся в комнате для совещаний, запрыгивает на стол.  
– Тебе они вряд ли понадобятся, – ворчит Маммон. – Это цепи, экранирующие излучение колец и пустышек. Если Бьякуран уже может определять местонахождение колец Вонголы, они нам пригодятся. Намотайте их на ваши кольца.  
– Ламбо тоже хочет цепочку! – Ламбо настойчиво лезет к коробке. Бельфегор отодвигает его.  
Цуна боится, что Ламбо начнёт плакать и разозлит Занзаса, поэтому он быстро спрашивает:  
– А можно дать Ламбо тоже цепочку, даже если он не идёт сражаться?  
Маммон кивает.  
– Здесь хватит на всех. Разбирайте.  
Коробку пускают по столу. Ламбо сосредоточенно наматывает цепь на кольцо и прячет его в своём парике.  
– Теперь о том, кто отправится с нами, – говорит Занзас. – Вероятность успеха слишком мала для стандартов Варии. Поэтому пойдут только самоубийцы.  
– Ты хотел сказать "добровольцы"? – уточняет Ямамото.  
– Нет, – говорит Занзас. – Только те, кто готов умереть за Вонголу.  
Цуна сглатывает.  
– Я иду, – говорит Занзас.  
– Мы с боссом! – хором заявляют Луссурия и Бельфегор.  
– Отряд Грозы готов к новому сражению! – говорит Леви А Тан.  
– Надеюсь, мне за это заплатят, – ворчит Маммон.  
– Босс, зачем эти разговоры? – Сквало пожимает плечами. – Все мы пойдём за тобой, а Вонгола пусть сидит здесь.  
– Нет! – вырывается у Цуны. – Мне надоело стоять в стороне!  
– Мне тоже! – Гокудэра даже вскакивает со своего места.  
– Я уже пытался покончить с собой однажды, – Ямамото смеётся.  
– Я экстремально не собираюсь отпускать вас на смерть! – Рёхей сжимает кулаки.  
– Ты заставляешь нас делать тяжёлый выбор, Занзас, – Мукуро качает головой. – Ты поистине ужасный человек.  
– Господин Мукуро?.. – Хром смотрит на Мукуро.  
– Тебе лучше остаться здесь, милая Хром, – Мукуро мягко улыбается. – Думаю, хранитель Грозы Вонголы тоже не должен участвовать в битве.  
– Это так, – Занзас кивает.  
– Ламбо слишком маленький, – говорит Цуна.  
– Вы все дураки! – заявляет Ламбо. – Я останусь здесь и буду играть с Кёко и Хару, пока вы умираете.  
– Савада, убери его отсюда, – говорит Занзас.

Цуна пытается взять Ламбо на руки, но тот вырывается и начинает бегать по столу. Гокудэра ловит его за шиворот, Бельфегор открывает дверь, Гокудэра выкидывает Ламбо, который с хохотом приземляется на голову дежурному варийцу.  
– Я тоже пойду, – говорит Хром и тихонько выскальзывает за дверь.  
– Теперь о деталях, – Занзас встаёт и нависает над картой. – Мукуро спрячет в иллюзиях хранителей Солнца. Эта группа зайдёт с севера. Там довольно неприятный маршрут, но ожидается наименьшее сопротивление.  
– Хранители Урагана, Леви, Маммон и боссы войдут с юга, – говорит Сквало. – Скорее всего, им придётся не только разделиться, но и сражаться с наибольшим числом противников, поэтому они идут такой большой группой.  
– А мы? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Подожди, – говорит Занзас. – Савада, на нас будут направлены все силы. Поэтому мы будем отвлекать их внимание столько, сколько сможем. Сквало и Ямамото Такэси присоединятся к хранителям Урагана после того, как те взорвут стену на западе. Она достаточно тонкая, чтобы у них получилось. После этого хранители Дождя под прикрытием иллюзий пойдут к лаборатории, – Занзас показывает обведённый прямоугольник на карте, – а хранители Урагана будут делать вид, что заблудились, и взрывать всё подряд.  
– Какое дурацкое задание, – хором говорят Гокудэра и Бельфегор.  
– Вы должны отвлекать внимание противника, пока мы будем выполнять самую важную часть операции! – кричит Сквало.  
– Я, кажется, ничего не понял, – растерянно говорит Цуна.  
Занзас закрывает глаза и громко скрипит зубами.  
– Мы войдём с парадного входа и будем делать вид, что идём напролом, – говорит он. – Это ясно?  
– Да, – Цуна кивает.  
– Мукуро и хранители Солнца атакуют с противоположной стороны. Хранители Урагана освобождают дорогу хранителям Дождя и продолжают сражение. Понял?  
– Да, – Цуна снова кивает.  
– Даже я понял, – говорит Рёхей.  
– Неизвестно, кто из нас раньше достигнет лаборатории, где, вероятно, находятся внешний советник и Лал Мирч, – говорит Занзас. – Поэтому мы атакуем по нескольким направлениям.  
– Я буду следовать за боссом, – говорит Леви.  
– Ты будешь делать, что я скажу, – говорит Занзас. – Аркобалено. Ты уже определил своё место на поле битвы?  
– Будет лучше, если о моём присутствии узнают как можно позже, – говорит Колонелло. – Я войду вместе с хранителями Дождя.  
Занзас кивает.  
– У тебя ведь припасён ещё какой-то фокус, так, босс? – спрашивает Бельфегор.  
Занзас ухмыляется.  
– Члены элитного отряда Варии спрячутся в оливковой роще и будут ожидать сигнала, – говорит Маммон. – Если Бьякуран пришлёт подкрепление или ситуация внутри станет невыносимой, мы вызовем подкрепление.  
– А Базиль и Моретти? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Будут вместе с элитным отрядом, – Сквало одобрительно смотрит на него.  
– Вперёд! – говорит Занзас и выходит.  
Цуна выскакивает за следом за ним. В коридоре, где нет никого, кроме них, Занзас резко останавливается и разворачивается к Цуне.  
– Савада Цунаёси. Ты должен знать кое-что.  
Цуна кивает.  
– Это новое Пламя плохо меня слушается. Я буду стрелять, но на короткой дистанции тебе придётся сражаться за двоих.  
– Я понял, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас быстро отворачивается, но Цуна успевает увидеть мрачную улыбку.

Машины мчатся сквозь темноту, Цуна сидит на заднем сиденье между Ямамото и Гокудэрой.  
– Нервничаешь, Цуна? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Не знаю, – растерянно отвечает Цуна. Он и впрямь не может понять, нервничает он или нет.  
– Слишком много людей, которым не стоит доверять, – говорит Гокудэра, задумчиво глядя в окно. – Мукуро прихватил своих подручных.  
– Отлично, – говорит Ямамото. – Они удивительные.  
– Дубина. Для тебя всё удивительное.  
– Ребята, перестаньте, пожалуйста, – просит Цуна.  
Гокудэра зло и устало вздыхает. Цуне становится грустно.  
– Нам ведь предстоит сражаться вместе, – говорит он.  
– Конечно, – Ямамото улыбается. – Я совсем не злюсь на Гокудэру.  
Гокудэра фыркает.  
– А стоило бы иногда злиться, – говорит он.  
Теперь вздыхает Цуна.  
– Перестаньте вести себя как дети! – Колонелло выглядывает из-за спинки переднего пассажирского сиденья. – Успеете ещё поспорить.  
– Конечно, – тускло говорит Гокудэра. – Вы правы.  
Остаток дороги проходит в молчании.

Перед началом операции они разделяются.  
– Удачи, – говорит Цуна Сквало и Ямамото.  
Сквало молча встряхивает волосами и выпускает из коробочки акулу. Ямамото запрыгивает на её спину и подаёт руку Сквало. Они бесшумно скрываются в темноте. Птица уносит Колонелло следом.  
– Есть новости? – негромко спрашивает Занзас у подошедшего варийца. Тот отрицательно мотает головой.  
– Значит, вперёд, – так же тихо говорит Занзас. – Савада, держись поблизости. Маммон, не лезь под пули. Бельфегор рядом со мной, Леви прикрывает подрывника.  
– Раскомандовался, – ворчит Гокудэра.  
– Так точно, босс! – Леви А Тан вытягивается по стойке "смирно".  
Чтобы попасть в тайную лабораторию, им приходится спуститься в глубокий овраг.  
– Хорошо, что дождя давно не было, – шепчет Маммон.  
– Предоставьте это мне, – Гокудэра минирует замаскированный вход.  
– Всем отойти, – командует Занзас и подталкивает замешкавшегося Цуну себе за спину.  
Взрыв кажется совсем не таким громким, как те, что Гокудэра и Бельфегор устраивали на тренировках.  
– Вперёд, – Занзас, не скрываясь, бежит к развороченному входу на базу.  
Сначала на их присутствие никто не реагирует – группа успевает пробежать почти полсотни метров, прежде чем появляется противник.  
– У них тоже есть Моска, – Бельфегор уклоняется от выстрела.  
– Леви, – говорит Занзас и начинает стрелять, заливая коридор огнём.  
Он не может повредить Моску, но Пламя выжигает атаки робота.  
Леви А Тан выпускает своего ската. Тот скользит над самым полом, скрывается за стеной сплошного огня. Раздаётся ужасающий грохот. Скат возвращается в коробочку, Моска падает, Занзас перестаёт стрелять.  
– Дальше будет хуже, – говорит он. – Вперёд.  
Раскалённый воздух обжигает лёгкие. Цуна бежит следом за Занзасом, не видя ничего, кроме енотового хвоста и перьев на чёрной ткани. Перед очередным поворотом Занзас резко останавливается, поднимая пистолеты. Цуна влетает в его спину, не успев затормозить, и замирает.  
– Бомбу, – говорит Занзас и прижимается спиной к стене, толкая Цуну к ней же.  
Гокудэра, не задавая лишних вопросов, бросает в коридор динамит. Стрекочет пулемёт, динамит взрывается.  
– Мало, – говорит Занзас.  
– Четвёртая комбинация, ускоренная, – Гокудэра смотрит на Бельфегора. Тот кивает и выпускает веер ножей, заставляя их зависнуть в воздухе. Гокудэра одним движением крепит динамитные шашки к ножам. Бельфегор и Гокудэра одновременно зажигают Пламя на кольцах и касаются ими динамита.  
– Сейчас рванёт, – предупреждает Гокудэра.  
Бельфегор безумно хихикает, запуская ножи в полёт. Они послушно поворачивают, огибая угол, а потом у Цуны закладывает уши от грохота.  
– Должно было пройти, – Гокудэра кашляет.  
Занзас, не целясь, стреляет за угол. Тихо.  
– Босс, – беспокойно говорит Леви.  
– Заткнись, – Занзас явно злится. – Впереди развилка. Мы пойдём вперёд, а Маммон, Гокудэра и Бельфегор свернут в западный коридор.  
Хранители Урагана кивают.  
Они снова бегут по коридору – так быстро, что у Цуны не хватает дыхания, чтобы попрощаться с Гокудэрой или пожелать ему удачи.  
За очередным поворотом их поджидает ещё один Моска. На этот раз он одновременно использует лазер и управляемые ракеты, Занзас злобно ругается, пытаясь сбить их все до того, как они доберутся до него. Леви снова выпускает ската – тот лавирует между взрывами и успевает сломать Моску раньше, чем робот активирует главный калибр.  
– Босс, я не могу дальше бежать. Простите, – Леви тяжело дышит.  
– Останешься здесь и проследишь, чтобы никто не зашёл нам в спину, – Занзас меняет обоймы в пистолетах. – Савада, жри конфету.  
Цуна надевает варежки и быстро разжевывает пилюлю Посмертной Воли. Становится легко и спокойно.  
– Вперёд, – командует Занзас.  
Он бежит по коридору, стреляя в пол для ускорения и отталкиваясь от стен и потолка. Когда им навстречу из ниши вываливается ещё один Моска, Цуна просто пролетает мимо него и выжигает верхнюю часть корпуса ещё до того, как робот начинает двигаться.  
– Ты живой? – интересуется Занзас.  
– Да, – Цуна отталкивает останки робота.  
– Здесь ещё один коридор, – Занзас пинком выбивает пластиковую стенную панель. – Если пройдём напрямую, будем возле лаборатории раньше остальных.  
– Босс, у нас небольшие проблемы, – доносится из браслета голос Бельфегора. – Сквало обнаружили, там идёт бой.  
– Откройте им путь и двигайтесь к лаборатории, – говорит Занзас.  
– Понял, – Бельфегор обрывает связь, и Цуна не успевает спросить, как там Гокудэра.  
– Придётся пошуметь, – говорит Занзас. – Готов развлечься?  
– Это не развлечение, – отвечает Цуна.  
– Если мы побежим по этому коридору, хозяин лаборатории может решить, что загнал нас в ловушку, – Занзас хмыкает.  
– А если впереди тупик?  
– Что говорит тебе твоя интуиция, Вонгола? – Занзас широко улыбается.  
Цуна думает, что он абсолютно безумен. Ещё он думает, что это безумие заразно.  
– Смерть или победа, – отвечает он на вопрос Занзаса.  
– Значит, вперёд!  
Из стен вылетают лезвия, под ногами взрываются бомбы, но ни одна автоматическая атака не достигает цели. Занзас хохочет на бегу, и Цуне тоже становится весело. Увлекшись движением, он почти забывает, зачем он здесь, а потом впереди и сзади из пазов в потолке к полу устремляются две пластины, отрезая оба пути. Ещё четыре скользят вдоль стен, потолка и пола, заставляя Занзаса пошатнуться и нелепо переступить с ноги на ногу. Ловушка завершена. Получившаяся клетка летит вниз с такой скоростью, что Цуну и Занзаса прижимает к потолку.  
– Это смерть? – весело спрашивает Занзас.  
Именно в этот момент Пламя Цуны гаснет.

**Часть 9. Перед лицом смерти**

– Плохо, – Цуна не может пошевелиться.  
– Какая наблюдательность, – с сарказмом говорит Занзас.  
Он пытается развернуться, чтобы выбить потолок, но не может. Когда он стреляет в пол, Цуна едва не задыхается – жар Пламени отражается от металла и нагревает воздух в клетке.  
– Блядь, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна кашляет, чувствуя себя невыносимо жалким.  
Занзасу всё-таки удаётся повернуться лицом к потолку и опробовать на нём Прорыв Точки Нуля.  
Становится прохладнее, металл замерзает, но и не думает раскалываться.  
Цуна с усилием отклеивает от потолка руки и пытается выпустить из коробочки Натца. Лев поглощает Пламя, но коробочка не открывается.  
– Что-то не так, – говорит Цуна.  
Натц недовольно урчит. Коробочка вздрагивает, но остаётся закрытой.  
– Ты не видишь? – спрашивает Занзас.  
Цуна щурится, хотя смотреть особо не на что – в клетке темно. Потом он начинает видеть: стены, пол и потолок окутаны тончайшим слоем Пламени.  
– Что это за Пламя? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Я вижу Дождь, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я чувствую Туман и Облако, – Цуне становится не по себе.  
Клетка останавливается. Занзас и Цуна падают на пол. Цуне везёт больше – он приземляется на Занзаса. Тот сдавленно ругается.  
– Босс, куда вы пропали?! – раздаётся обеспокоенный голос Сквало. – Вас не видно на радарах!  
– Мы в жопе, – говорит Занзас. – Коридор с чёрными стенами, идущий от третьего отрезка главного направления, куча ловушек. Через двести метров шахта вниз. Мы внизу.  
– Как же так, – Сквало растерян.  
– Делайте, что должны, – говорит Занзас. – Если захватите лабораторию, то узнаете, как вытащить нас отсюда.  
– Конечно!  
Занзас отключает связь.  
– Прости, – Цуна скатывается на пол.  
– А ты, оказывается, что-то весишь, – Занзас кашляет и садится.  
– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Ещё жив, – говорит Занзас.  
– Это ненадолго, – голос доносится из обоих браслетов одновременно. – Какая удача, что я поймал вас обоих, – неизвестный хихикает. – Очень скоро Пламя Дождя смешается с Пламенем Облака и заполнит собой всю ловушку. Тогда вы уснёте вечным сном, а я получу ваши кольца и коробочки из будущего!  
– Верде! – догадывается Цуна.  
– Да, – самодовольно отвечает аркобалено Грозы. – Конечно, я мог бы разобраться с вами лично, но к сожалению, вы притащили с собой слишком много народу. Я должен быть хорошим хозяином и уделить внимание всем гостям. Прощайте.  
– Послушай!.. – кричит Цуна, но их браслеты выключаются.  
– Бесполезно, – говорит Занзас. – Либо твой приятель с винтовкой заставит его отключить эту штуковину, либо мы покойники.  
– Ты так легко об этом говоришь, – говорит Цуна.  
– Можем поупражняться в Прорыве Точки Нуля, – предлагает Занзас.  
– Конечно! Она запечатает Пламя, и мы выберемся!  
Пока Цуна возится с пилюлями, Занзас простукивает стены ловушки.  
– Здесь другой звук, – произносит он, стоя слева от Цуны. – Возможно, выход на другой уровень.  
– Попробуем, – света Пламени вполне достаточно, чтобы осветить их тюрьму – как хочется думать Цуне, временную.  
Когда они одновременно выполняют Прорыв Точки Нуля, Пламя пульсирует в едином ритме. Цуне кажется, что он слышит, как бьётся сердце Занзаса – точно так же, как его собственное. "Сейчас!" – думает Цуна.  
– Сейчас, – говорит Занзас.  
Они замораживают Пламя на стене. Вся клетка покрывается изнутри льдом. Занзас пошатывается, и Цуна машинально подставляет плечо. Занзас хватается за него. Цуна думает, что Занзас не хочет касаться льда. Он быстро начинает мёрзнуть – горят только лоб, руки и плечо, за которое держится Занзас. Лёд не тает.  
– Отойди, – говорит Занзас, отталкивая Цуну. – Попробуем ещё раз.  
Цуна понимает, что собирается сделать Занзас, и отступает в дальний угол. Занзас отходит к стене, целится в стену и стреляет с двух рук одновременно.  
Не происходит ничего заметного. Лёд потихоньку тает, потрескивая.  
– Снова во льду, – говорит Занзас.  
– Девятый тебя заморозил? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– На восемь лет, – отвечает Занзас.  
– За что?  
– Я пытался его убить, – Занзас делает вид, что сплёвывает. – Лучше попробуй пробить стену своим сконцентрированным Пламенем.  
– Хорошо, – Цуна становится рядом с Занзасом.  
Он копит Пламя, собирая его в правой ладони. Рассеянное мягкое Пламя пульсирует вокруг левой, но сейчас у Цуны есть опора понадёжнее.  
– Руки, – говорит он.  
Занзас подставляет ладонь, охваченную Пламенем Ярости, так, чтобы Цуна легко мог опереться на неё левой рукой, а потом прижимает его пальцы другой ладонью. Цуна медленно вдыхает, а потом выдыхает с громким криком, пытаясь проломить замороженную стену. Куски льда летят в стороны, но стена попросту поглощает его Пламя.  
– Бесполезно, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас выпускает его руку.  
– Так быстро сдаёшься? – он тяжело дышит, и Цуна понимает, что ему тоже не хватает воздуха.  
– Не работает, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я вижу, – соглашается Занзас.  
Вместе с надеждой гаснет и Пламя Посмертной Воли. Занзас ещё пытается расстрелять стену из револьвера Седьмого, но это не помогает. Пули разбиваются о металл, смешанное Пламя на стенах замерзает, но потом восстанавливается. Лёд тает.  
– Умереть в одной комнате с Савадой Цунаёси, – Занзас невесело ухмыляется. – Какая унизительная смерть.  
Цуне нечего на это сказать.  
– Не хочу! – оглушительно кричит Занзас, собирая Пламя Ярости.  
Цуна видит, как на искажённом гримасой лице проступают тёмные шрамы. С вялым удивлением он думает о том, что Реборн наверняка знал, с кем Цуне придётся сражаться – и всё равно отпустил ученика. Потом Цуна думает, что Занзас ещё не совсем безнадёжен. После этого он ненадолго перестаёт думать, потому что Занзас обрушивает Пламя Ярости на стену – и клетка превращается в раскалённый ад. Стены поглощают Пламя, но не температуру. Лёд тает, становясь обжигающим паром. Дышать нечем.  
– Я убил нас обоих, – говорит Занзас.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Ещё нет. Наши друзья...  
– У меня нет друзей, – говорит Занзас.  
– Наши друзья, – упрямо повторяет Цуна, – помогут нам выбраться. Просто нужно подождать.  
– Кислорода не хватит, – говорит Занзас. – Тебе понадобится время.  
По шороху Цуна понимает, что он снова достал пистолет. И понимает, что Занзас собирается сделать.  
– Нет! – дыхания на крик не хватает, Цуна хрипит, повисая у Занзаса на руке. – Не смей. Ты не должен умирать.  
– Я же практически прикончил тебя, сопляк, – Занзас пытается стряхнуть Цуну. – Почему ты мне мешаешь?!  
– Потому что, – тяжело выдыхает Цуна, – ты человек, – ему приходится сглотнуть, пересохшее горло отказывается издавать звуки, – из моей Семьи. Пока я босс, – Цуна кашляет и вытирает выступившие слёзы, – ты не покончишь с собой.  
– Какой ты дурак, – Занзас всё-таки стряхивает Цуну и убирает пистолет. – Значит, умрём мы оба.  
– Прости, – Цуна сползает по стене на пол.  
– Почему ты просишь прощения? Это же я притащил тебя за собой.  
– Я мог не пойти, – Цуна с усилием выталкивает из себя слова. – И никого не пускать.  
– Остальные справятся, – Занзас садится рядом с Цуной. – Смешно будет, если мы не сдохнем, а просто отрубимся.  
Цуна представляет себе ошарашенные лица друзей и против воли улыбается.  
– Да, смешно, – соглашается он.  
Темнота в голове становится гуще темноты вокруг. Отчаянно хочется дышать. Цуна поднимает руку к горлу, чтобы хотя бы потереть его, но Занзас его останавливает.  
– Если разорвёшь себе шею, будешь выглядеть ещё глупее, чем обычно.  
Цуна судорожно вздыхает, но это не приносит облегчения.  
– Зря ты не позволил мне застрелиться, – говорит Занзас. – Не хочу умирать от удушья.  
– Не надо, – Цуна берёт его за руку, не совсем соображая, что делает. – Всегда есть надежда.  
Занзас смеётся, но начинает кашлять.  
– Мне страшно, – Цуне кажется, что Занзас не станет его высмеивать.  
– А мне нет, – с сожалением говорит Занзас. – Если бы ты пытался меня заморозить, я бы испугался. Смерть, даже такая поганая – лучше.  
– Это идея, – говорит Цуна. – Мы можем заморозить друг друга и дождаться, пока остальные до нас доберутся.  
Занзас вздрагивает.  
– Для разморозки понадобятся все кольца Вонголы, – глухо говорит он. – Допустим, они даже свяжутся с твоим хранителем Облака...  
– Но на это уйдёт слишком много времени, – соглашается Цуна.  
– Если хочешь, я могу попробовать тебя заморозить, – Занзас заваливается набок, опирается на Цуну, но потом восстанавливает равновесие. – Но сам предпочту умереть, а не сидеть снова во льду.  
– Нет, – твёрдо говорит Цуна. – Будем ждать вместе.  
Он закрывает глаза и прижимается затылком к стене. Вспоминает, что Пламя Дождя может замедлить процессы в его теле.  
– Может быть, мы выживем, – почти бесшумно говорит он.  
– Может быть, – безразлично отзывается Занзас.  
– Ты жалеешь о чём-нибудь? – Цуне кажется, что нужно разговаривать, пока есть силы.  
– Да, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я тоже, – Цуна думает: "А я ведь так и не признался Кёко".  
– Поцелуешь её, когда вернёшься, – Занзас коротко смеётся.  
– Откуда ты знаешь?! – возмущается Цуна.  
– Луссурия легко замечает такие вещи, – рассеянно отвечает Занзас. – Рассказал мне.  
– Чтобы ты знал, кем можно меня шантажировать, – говорит Цуна.  
– Если бы я действительно хотел тебя убить, я бы не стал устраивать всю эту канитель со сражениями колец, – говорит Занзас. – Мне нужна была Вонгола, а не твой труп.  
– Ничего личного, да? – Цуне почти весело.  
– Да, – Занзас с глухим стуком прижимается затылком к той же стене.  
Голова у Цуны кружится, ему кажется, что он падает в бесконечную тёмную пропасть.  
– Наверное, всё, – выдыхает он.  
– Не смей! – Занзас встряхивает его. Цуна испуганно открывает глаза и видит бледное лицо Занзаса, покрытое испариной и перекошенное от злости.  
– Почему светло? – удивлённо спрашивает Цуна.  
Занзас отводит глаза, пытаясь обнаружить источник света. Взгляд Цуны падает на кольцо Неба Вонголы. Свет, исходящий от него, проникает прямо в разум Цуны.  
Цуна всё-таки падает в бездонную пропасть.

Вокруг стреляют и кричат. Визжат шины, сверкающий старомодный автомобиль взрывается изнутри. Цуна отшатывается и падает на мокрый асфальт, сверху, защищаяего от осколков стекла и кусков металла, падает кто-то другой.  
– Занзас? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Заткнись, – говорит Занзас.  
Мир вокруг них меняется. Теперь Цуна видит, как люди в костюмах расстреливают целую семью.  
– Нет! – кричит он. – Нет!  
– Всё это – грехи Вонголы, – кажется, что голос идёт со всех сторон одновременно.  
– Нет, – повторяет Цуна.  
Теперь он видит, как тощий человек дрожит, стоя в тазу.  
– Что это?.. – растерянно спрашивает он.  
– Цемент, – говорит Занзас.  
– Зачем?  
– Его бросят в море, – говорит Занзас. – И он утонет.  
Цуне тошно.  
– Прими наши грехи! – голос уже другой, но звучит похоже на первый.  
– Нет! – кричит Цуна.  
Когда прямо перед ними двое мужчин хватают женщину за руки, а третий разрывает на ней платье, Цуна отворачивается. Занзас кладёт ему руку на плечо и крепко сжимает. Женщина душераздирающе кричит.  
– Всё это – великие деяния! – твердят голоса.  
Цуна затыкает уши, но они проникает прямо в голову.  
– Ты должен принять память Вонголы!  
Вокруг Цуны продолжают убивать, калечить, пытать и насиловать. Жертвы кричат, стонут и хрипят. Цуна сам успевает охрипнуть от крика.  
– Нет, – шепчет он, – нет. Я не хочу быть Вонголой.  
– Ты хотел силы, наследник, – произносит голос, который кажется знакомым.  
– Девятый, – Цуна оглядывается и видит тень в полумаске из Пламени.  
– Ты должен принять эти грехи, чтобы получить силу, – грустно говорит призрак Девятого.  
– Ты умер, – презрительно говорит Занзас и не отпускает Цуну. – Мы ещё живы. Оставь нас в покое.  
– Часть наших времён записана в кольцо, – призрак как будто не слышит Занзаса. – Наследник, оказавшийся в смертельной опасности, должен принять на себя бремя ответственности.  
– Нет! – в отчаянии повторяет Цуна. – Я не стану следовать вашим законам!  
– Не понимаю тогда, что я здесь делаю, – недовольно говорит Занзас.  
Кошмар возобновляется. Цуна дрожит от ужаса и отвращения, но видит картины смерти и насилия даже если закрывает глаза. В поисках защиты он утыкается лицом в бок Занзаса – но пытка не прекращается.  
– Перестань, – говорит Занзас, и Цуна понимает, что плачет.  
– Если всё это – Вонгола, – Цуна сжимает кулаки, – то я её уничтожу.  
– И своих друзей тоже? – Занзас ухмыляется.  
Кошмар сменяется другим видением.  
Цуна и Занзас стоят на сияющем гербе Вонголы, а к ним со всех сторон подходят люди с Пламенем Посмертной Воли.  
– Кто это? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Предыдущие боссы Вонголы, – Занзас озирается по сторонам.  
Цуна инстинктивно придвигается к нему поближе. Он не ждёт ничего хорошего от теней с Пламенем на лицах.  
– Вы принимаете грехи Вонголы? – спрашивает призрак Девятого.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Вы творили ужасные вещи. Я не хочу быть похожим на вас.  
– Да, – говорит Занзас. – Я не могу быть наследником, но я буду защищать Вонголу до последнего вздоха!  
Цуна думает, что Занзасу сейчас намного хуже, чем ему самому.  
– Мы принимаем вашу решимость, – говорит человек в плаще.  
– И что теперь? – с горькой насмешкой спрашивает Занзас.  
– Всё в ваших руках, – говорит этот человек и поднимает руки, зажигая на перчатках Пламя Посмертной Воли.  
Цуна понимает, что это призрак легендарного Первого босса Вонголы.  
Остальные боссы тоже зажигают Пламя на том оружии, которым они пользовались при жизни. Цуна думает, что Занзас очень похож на Второго.

Потом они исчезают, оставляя Цуну и Занзаса всё в той же ловушке – но теперь Цуна не замечает нехватки кислорода. Тело поёт от переполняющей его силы. Цуна знает, что Занзас чувствует себя точно так же.  
Пока они были без сознания, смешанное Пламя Облака и Дождя успело заполнить весь объём клетки и теперь двигаться приходится как в густом сиропе. Но Цуна почти не замечает этого сопротивления. От его перчаток исходит нестерпимо яркое сияние, от пистолетов Занзаса – тоже.  
– Вместе, – говорит Цуна.  
– Начали, – Занзас пружинисто встаёт рядом с ним.  
Цуна легко сосредотачивается и поглощает Пламя, окружающее их, а Занзас выстрелами прожигает дыру в стене.  
Как только в клетку врывается сухой прохладный воздух, силы оставляют Цуну. Он едва не падает, но успевает опереться на Занзаса.  
– Мы живы, Савада, – слышно, что Занзас ухмыляется.  
– Да, – удивлённо говорит Цуна.  
– Мерзкий предатель! Убью! – кричит где-то далеко Колонелло.  
– Поспешим, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас кивает и помогает ему выбраться из клетки.  
Они бегут, оскальзываясь, по покатому металлическому полу. Занзасу приходится пригибаться – потолок слишком низкий. В конце туннеля виден свет. Выход закрыт решёткой, но Занзас выбивает её ногами и падает куда-то вниз. Цуна осторожно подходит к краю и выглядывает в проём, жмурясь от яркого света.  
Потом ему удаётся, наконец, рассмотреть. По белоснежному полу просторного зала, у стен которого стоят разнообразные загадочные приборы, катаются двое аркобалено – Колонелло и другой, с зелёными волосами. Цуна понимает, что это Верде.  
– Убью, – твердит Колонелло.  
– Тупой солдафон! – Верде пытается выкрутиться из железной хватки Колонелло. – Если ты меня убьёшь, заложники погибнут. Я дал им яд, и только я знаю, где искать противоядие.  
– Сука! – Колонелло хватает Верде за волосы и изо всех сил бьёт его затылком об пол.  
Занзас, видимо, тоже временно ослепший от избытка освещения, подходит к ним и поднимает обоих. Колонелло дрыгает ногами и совсем несмешно вопит:  
– Пусти! Я должен убить его!  
– Не пущу, – Занзас встряхивает аркобалено, как игрушечных.  
Верде ощупывает лицо, будто пытаясь отыскать очки, которые валяются на полу в двух шагах от Занзаса.  
Цуна спрыгивает из дыры на пол.  
– Пришли в себя? – зло интересуется Занзас.  
– Босс, они словно с ума сошли оба, – Маммон материализуется у плеча Занзаса. – Я ничего не мог сделать.  
– Противоядие, – говорит Занзас.  
– У Верде тут целая лаборатория, – вздыхает Маммон.  
– Противоядие, – повторяет Занзас и встряхивает Верде.  
– Если хочешь, чтобы заложники выжили, немедленно поставь меня на пол, – нагло отвечает тот.  
– Меня можешь просто отпустить, – мрачно говорит Колонелло.  
– Успокоился? – уточняет Маммон. Колонелло кивает. Занзас разжимает пальцы правой руки. Колонелло начинает падать, но его птица тут же его подхватывает.  
– Эй, Цуна, ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.  
– Да, – Цуна кивает. – Где мой отец?  
– Они с Лал в герметичной камере. Скаллу повезло больше, – Колонелло морщится.  
– Если ты немедленно не дашь заложникам противоядие, – говорит Занзас Верде, – я сожгу тебя заживо.  
– Ты не посмеешь!  
– Я бы на твоём месте не был так уверен, – говорит Маммон. – Босс очень крут.  
– Он просто расстроился, что я чуть его не убил, – Верде достаёт из кармана запасные очки и водружает их на нос. – Надо было запустить пресс.  
– Никто не умрёт, – говорит Цуна. – Верде, пожалуйста, дай заложникам противоядие.  
– А, носитель кольца Неба Вонголы, – Верде хмыкает. – Думаешь, можешь отдавать мне распоряжения.  
– Ты, Верде, конечно, думаешь, что сам себе хозяин, – Маммон презрительно кривится. – Но сейчас ты работаешь на Бьякурана, а он просто тебя использует.  
– С чего это? – Верде растерян.  
– Ему нужна Тринисетте, чтобы создать новый мир, – говорит Маммон. – Поэтому если мы проиграем, он всё равно убьёт тебя и заберёт твою пустышку.  
Верде недоверчиво хмурится.  
– Это правда, – говорит Цуна. – Если ты нам поможешь, я тебя отпущу.  
– Он ещё должен рассказать, как вылечить Реборна! – вмешивается Колонелло. – И вообще, я не стал бы давать волю этому типу.  
– Значит, Реборн попался в мою ловушку, – Верде хихикает.  
– Не будь идиотом, – строго говорит Маммон. – Сейчас ты просто тянешь время и думаешь, как выбраться.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что твой глупый босс поймал не голограмму?  
Занзас скалит стиснутые зубы и рычит, пытаясь сдержать злость.  
– Если не заткнёшься и не перестанешь морочить нам головы, мой уважаемый босс тебя убьёт. Будь уверен, – Маммон улыбается.  
– И Савада не успеет меня остановить, – зло цедит Занзас.  
Верде косится на Занзаса и наконец говорит:  
– Ладно. Отнеси меня к пульту.  
– К какому? – Занзас ещё раз встряхивает Верде, чтобы показать, кто хозяин ситуации.  
– Возле камеры, – склочным тоном отвечает Верде.  
Все поднимаются по небольшой лестнице. Зал окружён балконом с прозрачными стенами, за которыми находятся загадочные стенды и комнаты.

– Вон туда, – Верде указывает на один из отсеков, и Цуна тут же бросается к нему.  
За прозрачной стеной в креслах сидят отец Цуны и маленькая девочка в плаще. Кажется, что они дремлют.  
– Выглядят здоровыми, – Колонелло хмурится. – Моретти говорил, что они оба были ранены во время нападения.  
– Конечно же, я их вылечил, – недовольно говорит Верде. – Опыты следует проводить на здоровых особях.  
– Заткнись и давай противоядие, – Занзас ставит Верде на край пульта, но не отпускает.  
Верде с неприязнью на него косится, а потом нажимает по очереди несколько кнопок, переводит рычаг от красной отметки к синей.  
– Проветривание, – приятным женским голосом сообщает пульт. – До пробуждения объектов осталось пятнадцать минут.  
– Почему так долго? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Если разбудить их быстрее, их организмы испытают страшное потрясение. Лал Мирч, может быть, и выживет, но сердце Савады просто разорвётся, – безразлично сообщает Верде.  
– А что со Скаллом? – Колонелло подбирается поближе к Верде.  
– Просто заперт. Можете на него полюбоваться, если хотите, – Верде пожимает плечами. – Камера номер три, выпускать не советую.  
– Боишься, что он тебя отлупит? – ухмыляется Маммон.  
– Я вообще никого из вас не боюсь, – говорит Верде.  
– Зря, – говорит Занзас и покрепче хватает Верде. Тот недовольно сопит.  
Маммон выпускает Скалла из клетки. Аркобалено Облака едва держится на ногах, но, обнаружив, что свободен, а его тюремщику некуда деться, тут же бросается на него с кулаками.  
Цуна гасит Пламя на руках – для этого требуется непривычно большое усилие – и осторожно ловит Скалла. Тот дрыгает ногами и визгливо ругается, обещая Верде страшные кары.  
– Да хватит уже, – Колонелло с беспокойством смотрит на Лал Мирч.  
Скалл с присвистом выдыхает и спрашивает у Цуны:  
– Что вы здесь все делаете?  
– Верде захватил моего отца и Лал Мирч, – говорит Цуна. – Мы должны их освободить.  
– Этот подлец устроил мне ловушку! – кричит Скалл. – Он должен быть наказан!  
– Если он исправит всё, что наделал, в этом не будет необходимости, – говорит Цуна.  
– А что он ещё натворил? – Скалл перестаёт вырываться, и Цуна немного ослабляет хватку.  
– Реборну очень плохо из-за радиации нон-тринисетте, – Цуна хмурится.  
– Вот как, – Скалл надолго замолкает.

– У нас проблемы, – доносится из браслетов голос Гокудэры. – К противнику прибыло подкрепление. Они атакуют со стороны пролома.  
– Почему оттуда? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Мы взорвали южный вход, – Бельфегор хихикает как-то невесело. – А Луссурия отчитался, что им удалось взять под контроль весь северный коридор.  
– Склады, – кисло говорит Верде.  
– Так это же отлично, – говорит Цуна.  
– Взорвите западное крыло и отступайте к центру лаборатории, – приказывает Занзас. – Леви?  
– Да, босс! – с готовностью отзывается Леви А Тан.  
– Отступай к центру.  
– Есть!  
– Луссурия, чем вы там заняты? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Тут экстремально много коробочек! – кричит Рёхей.  
– Мы следим за мониторами, – говорит Луссурия. – Пока что с этой стороны противников нет. Можно уходить?  
– Пока рано, – говорит Цуна. – Ямамото, как у вас дела?  
– Плохо. Гокудэра и Бельфегор ранены, между нами ещё есть противники.  
– Какого чёрта вы это допустили?! – орёт Занзас.  
– Спешили к тебе, босс, – говорит Сквало.  
– Идиоты, – говорит Занзас. – Савада, справишься с двумя карапузами?  
– Да, – Цуна кивает.  
– Тогда держи этого, – Занзас отдаёт ему Верде. – Пойду разберусь в западном крыле. Как только внешний советник и Лал Мирч придут в себя, отступайте.  
– Я пойду с тобой! – заявляет Скалл. – У меня к этим ребятам свои счёты!  
Занзас кривится, выражая сомнение.  
– Он неплох, босс, – говорит Маммон. – Хоть и любит покричать.  
Занзас хмыкает.  
– Давай его сюда, Савада.  
– Пусти, – аркобалено легко выскальзывает из-под руки Цуны. – Я и сам могу перемещаться.  
– На этих коротеньких ножках? – Занзас издевательски ухмыляется.  
– Подожди, – говорит Цуна. – У тебя атрибут Облака?  
Скалл кивает. Цуна вынимает из кармана коробочку с сурком и отдаёт ему.  
– Пригодится.  
– Спасибо! – Скалл прижимает её к себе.  
– Чтобы её открыть, тебе понадобится кольцо, – говорит Маммон.  
– Да знаю я. Видел, как Верде тут экспериментировал! – Скалл озирается по сторонам.  
– Если ты думаешь, что у меня есть кольцо Облака, то сильно ошибаешься, – надменно говорит Верде.  
– Совершенно случайно свободное кольцо Облака есть у нас, – Занзас демонстрирует Скаллу кольцо с эмблемой Варии. – Понимаешь, что это значит?  
– Да! – Скалл кивает так резко, что Цуне кажется, что его голова, отягощенная шлемом, вот-вот отвалится. – Я согласен вступить в Варию, чтобы поквитаться с Бьякураном и его приспешниками, – он показывает Верде кулак.  
Занзас бросает ему кольцо. Скалл легко зажигает на нём огонь и открывает коробочку. Сурок мгновенно превращается в мотоцикл, на который Скалл лихо запрыгивает. Верде тихонько вздыхает и еле слышно говорит:  
– Зря я думал о нём, создавая сурка.  
– Попробуй меня догнать, долговязый босс! – Скалл смеётся и уносится прочь по коридору.  
– Босс, что мне делать? – спрашивает Маммон.  
– Присмотри здесь, – Занзас уходит вслед за Скаллом.  
Цуна покрепче перехватывает Верде и возвращается к комнате, в которой спит его отец.

**Часть 10. Воссоединение**

Первой открывает глаза Лал Мирч. Колонелло прижимает ладонь к стеклу.  
– Лал, мы здесь, – говорит он. – Верде, с ней точно всё будет в порядке?  
– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – Верде обижен.  
– Внешний советник, очнитесь! – Лал Мирч прыгает на колени к отцу Цуны.  
– Можете войти, – говорит Верде. – Дверь разблокирована, в комнате больше нет яда.  
– Ты ему веришь, маленький босс? – спрашивает Маммон.  
– Да, – Цуна открывает дверь, продолжая удерживать Верде.  
– Вообще-то, я и не собирался их убивать, – говорит тот.  
– Да кто тебе поверит, – Колонелло проскакивает мимо Цуны и бросается к Лал Мирч.  
– Колонелло! – она отталкивает Колонелло.  
– Лал, мы всё-таки тебя спасли, – говорит тот, потирая щёку. – Могла бы быть немножко полюбезнее.  
– Вот ещё! – Лал Мирч обеспокоенно смотрит на отца Цуны.  
Тот медленно открывает глаза.  
– Какая тяжёлая голова, – он трёт виски. – Что же я пил?..  
– Папа, – Цуна улыбается.  
Когда Ёмицу поднимается из кресла, силы оставляют Цуну. Пламя гаснет, колени подкашиваются, а перед глазами становится темно. Он ещё слышит, как Колонелло кричит "Держи предателя!", как невнятно ругается Верде – а потом падает на руки отцу и теряет сознание.

В себя он приходит уже в машине. Рядом сидит отец, Базиль жмётся к противоположной дверце.  
– Ох, – у Цуны болит всё тело.  
– Я так тобой горжусь, – говорит Ёмицу.  
Цуна не знает, что сказать, поэтому говорит:  
– Мама за тебя волновалась.  
– Мы скоро приедем, – Моретти ведёт машину.  
На сиденье рядом с ним начинается какая-то возня.  
– Отстань от меня, – шипит Лал Мирч.  
– Я ничего не делаю, – невинно отвечает Колонелло. – Тут просто мало места.  
Дальше слышно только напряжённое сопение.  
– Вы, ребята, и впрямь ведёте себя как дети, – Ёмицу улыбается, и Цуна улыбается тоже.  
– А что со всеми остальными? – тут же спохватывается он.  
– Всё в порядке... – начинает Колонелло. – Ай! Лал, почему ты такая жестокая?!  
– Прекрати меня лапать! – почти кричит Лал Мирч.  
– А ну перестаньте, – Ёмицу слегка повышает голос, и аркобалено затихают.  
– Хранители Урагана, Дождя и Солнца в других машинах, – докладывает Базиль. – Господин Мукуро прикрывал наш отход, но они тоже должны были уже уехать оттуда.  
– А Вария? – спрашивает Цуна. – Занзас?  
– Они остались добивать солдат Бьякурана, – говорит Ёмицу.  
– Они живы? – Цуна беспокоится за варийцев точно так же, как за своих друзей.  
Представляет себе Бельфегора, Сквало, Луссурию, Занзаса, Маммона, Леви – и понимает, что уже считает их своими друзьями.  
– Необратимых потерь на момент нашего отъезда не было, – говорит Лал Мирч.  
– А что вы сделали с Верде и Скаллом? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– За Верде присматривают твои хранители, – говорит Лал Мирч. – А Скалл остался с Варией.  
– Когда рядом нет Реборна, он может развернуться в полную силу, – добавляет Колонелло.  
– Надо было тебя там оставить, – сердито говорит Лал Мирч.  
– Ну уж нет! – Колонелло смеётся. – Теперь я от тебя никуда.  
– Достал! – раздаётся звук оплеухи.  
– Вы опять, – с укором произносит Ёмицу.  
– Не надо ссориться, пожалуйста, – просит Цуна.  
– Скорее бы вернуться на базу, – Базиль зевает. – Так хочется есть и спать.  
– А что вы делали во время атаки? – спрашивает у него Цуна.  
– Ждали вместе с элитой Варии. Занзас правильно сделал, что оставил снаружи резерв. Мы смогли остановить наступление солдат Бьякурана, а потом скрылись благодаря господам Гокудэре и Бельфегору.  
– Да, погремело знатно, – подтверждает Моретти.  
Они ещё разговаривают, но Цуна слушает вполуха. Он знает главное – все живы. Прижавшись к тёплому боку отца, он засыпает, сам того не заметив.

С их прибытием на базе поднимается небольшой переполох. Нана пытается отчитывать Ёмицу и Цуну, но у неё ничего не получается, потому что Ёмицу крепко обнимает жену и сына.  
Девочки тоже выбегают навстречу.  
– Видишь, меня не побили! – говорит Рёхей Кёко.  
Цуна думает, что Сасагава стал намного старше за эти несколько дней. Ещё он думает, что то же самое можно сказать и обо всех остальных.  
– А где остальные? – спрашивает Хару.  
– Задержались, – говорит Гокудэра.  
Он не может стоять ровно из-за вывихнутой ноги и опирается на Ямамото, который задумчиво смотрит на ворота.  
– Я беспокоюсь за Сквало.  
– Это тот шумный человек? – уточняет Кёко.  
Ямамото кивает.  
– Я беспокоюсь за них всех, – говорит Цуна.  
Колонелло пихает его в плечо.  
– Беспокойством делу не поможешь.  
Хром ждёт в холле.  
– Босс, – она встаёт, когда Цуна входит.  
Цуна дёргается, надеясь, что мама не поймёт, к кому она обращается.  
– Босс, где господин Мукуро? – спрашивает Хром. – А Тикуса и Кэн?  
– С ними всё в порядке, – говорит Гокудэра. – Скоро явятся.  
– Хаято! – Бьянки распахивает объятия, чтобы обнять брата, но тот едва не падает на Ямамото.  
– А, хулиганьё вернулось с ночной прогулки, – из столовой выглядывает отец Ямамото. – Надеюсь, господин Савада, вы их отругали.  
– Конечно, господин Ямамото, – Ёмицу слегка кланяется.  
– Раненые есть? – позёвывая, интересуется Шамал.  
– Нет, – сдавленно отвечает Гокудэра.  
– Вывих ему вправили, – говорит Ямамото, – но я не уверен, что Рёхей правильно наложил повязку.  
– Я наложил экстремально тугую!  
– В лазарет, – Шамал тяжело вздыхает.  
– Мы приготовили для вас завтрак, – говорит Кёко.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Ламбо успеет раньше всех и всё съест! – Ламбо проносится через холл к столовой и попадает в руки отцу Ямамото.  
– Я тоже зайду в лазарет, – Ёмицу целует Нану, и та густо краснеет. – Проведаю приятеля.  
– Мы приведём Верде, эй! – Колонелло и Лал Мирч возвращаются во двор.  
– Пойдём, Цуна, – говорит Ёмицу.  
– Я догоню, – Цуна хочет убедиться, что Лал Мирч и Колонелло не убьют Верде.  
Руки Верде плотно примотаны к телу верёвкой, Колонелло и Лал Мирч держат его под прицелом. Рядовой Варии несёт большую зелёную коробку, похожую на коробочки с оружием.  
– Что это? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Мой багаж, – с достоинством отвечает Верде.  
– Зря мы ему это позволили, – ворчит Лал. – Он мог и бомбу сюда притащить.  
– Дайте мне поговорить с Реборном, – говорит Верде. – Он может убедиться в моей лояльности.  
– Ты всегда был себе на уме! – Колонелло хмурится.  
– Если Бьякуран действительно хочет собрать пустышки аркобалено, мой долг такой же, как у вас – помешать ему, – очки Верде сползают на нос, и Цуна осторожно поправляет их, потому что аркобалено не может сделать этого сам.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Верде.  
– Эй, Цуна, мы за ним присмотрим, – говорит Колонелло.  
– Да, Савада, иди к отцу и Реборну. Потом мы приведём к ним этого предателя, – Лал подталкивает Верде.  
– Хорошо, – растерянно говорит Цуна.

Отец Цуны сидит у постели Реборна.  
– Хорошо, что ты пришёл, – говорит Реборн. – Принеси моё письмо самому себе.  
– Конечно, – Цуна кивает и возвращается в свою комнату.  
Он всё ещё чувствует себя так, будто по нему проехался каток, но беспокойство не даёт свалиться и уснуть. В коридоре он встречает Ямамото и Гокудэру, которые направляются в столовую.  
– Присоединишься к нам, Цуна? – спрашивает Гокудэра, и Цуна широко улыбается.  
– Попозже, – Цуна запихивает письмо Реборна поглубже в карман. – Мне ещё нужно поговорить с отцом и Реборном.  
– Понятно, – Гокудэра кивает.  
– Ты больше не зовёшь Цуну Десятым, – говорит Ямамото. – Правила игры изменились?  
Гокудэра сжимает кулаки.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. – Как твоя нога, Гокудэра?  
– А?.. – Гокудэра удивлённо смотрит вниз. – Да нормально, не о чем беспокоиться.  
Ямамото смеётся.  
– Шамал поменял повязку на нормальную, а Рёхей поводил над ней своим солнечным скальпелем.  
– И всё прошло, – Гокудэра улыбается.  
– Ещё Шамал заразил Гокудэру болезнью, из-за которой он больше не теряет сознание при виде Бьянки, – добавляет Ямамото.  
– Я и так его не терял! – кричит Гокудэра.  
– Вы совсем не меняетесь, – говорит Цуна.  
– Разве это плохо? – Ямамото смеётся.  
Гокудэра продолжает сдавленно рычать, но видит, что Цуна спокоен, и тоже успокаивается.  
– Я пойду, – говорит Цуна.  
– Конечно, – Ямамото кивает.  
– Мы должны спасти часть еды от тупой коровы, – Гокудэра дёргает его за рукав.

Они убегают, а Цуна вздыхает и возвращается в лазарет.  
– Давай письмо, глупый Цуна, – требует Реборн.  
Цуна отдаёт ему письмо.  
Сначала отец читает письмо Реборна, а потом они тихонько переговариваются. Цуна сидит рядом, но не слушает – Реборн пересказывает Ёмицу то, что Цуна и так уже знает. Он вяло думает, что некоторые события Цуна описал бы по-другому, но Реборн говорит без пауз, и у Цуны нет возможности вмешаться. Смирившись с ролью слушателя, он погружается в свои мысли. "Я должен убедить отца и Реборна в том, что моё решение насчёт Вонголы – правильное", – думает Цуна. Ещё он думает: "Как же там Вария?"  
– Что скажешь, Цуна? – резкий оклик Реборна выводит Цуну из задумчивости.  
– А? О чём? – Цуна моргает.  
– Реборн, он же просто устал, – говорит Ёмицу, и Цуне становится стыдно за то, что он прослушал их разговор.  
– Я спрашивал, даёшь ли ты согласие на то, чтобы твой отец связался с Альянсом Семей, – с выражением бесконечного терпения поясняет Реборн.  
– Зачем? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Чтобы мы могли покинуть это ужасное место, конечно, – говорит Реборн.  
– Почему ужасное? – не понимает Цуна.  
– Оно принадлежит Варии, – Ёмицу хмурится. – Если ты забыл, то придётся напомнить тебе, что они мятежники, предатели и убийцы Девятого.  
– Но они защищали нас всех, – говорит Цуна.  
– И ты заплатил за эту защиту своей кровью, глупый Цуна, – говорит Реборн. – Теперь Занзас в любой момент легко может стать боссом.  
– Я обещал отдать ему Вонголу, – мрачно говорит Цуна. Пламя на кольце загорается само собой.  
– Цуна, – растерянно говорит Ёмицу.  
– Простите, – Цуна смотрит вниз. – Я не позволю вам устроить заговор против Занзаса. Теперь я знаю, какой он. Может быть, лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
– Цуна, – повторяет Ёмицу уже сердито.  
– Если я босс, – Цуна заставляет себя посмотреть в глаза отцу, – то вы не можете оспаривать мои решения.  
Он поднимается и выходит.  
– А он вырос, – доносятся ему в спину слова Реборна.  
– Цуна, – зовёт его отец, но Цуна не оборачивается.  
Сказать о своих планах отцу и Реборну оказывается проще, чем признаться Гокудэре, но Цуне всё равно очень плохо. "Никто не собирается мне помогать", – думает он, а потом понимает, как сильно ошибается. Ямамото, Гокудэра, Рёхей, Кёко и Хару, все они – его друзья, гораздо более близкие и надёжные, чем его собственный отец и Реборн.  
– Эээээээй! – проносится по всему зданию победный вопль Сквало. – Мы вернулись!  
Цуна улыбается, а потом со всех ног бросается встречать.

Вернулись все. Бледные, перемазанные в грязи, копоти и чужой крови. Мукуро тяжело опирается на трезубец, Бельфегор придерживает правую руку левой, от куртки Сквало остались одни лохмотья, Луссурия вообще без куртки, а на щитке на колене отчётливо видны несколько глубоких царапин – но все они живы.  
– Слава богу, – Цуна улыбается.  
Кэн прыгает вокруг Мукуро, не зная, чем помочь.  
– Жрать хочу, – мрачно заявляет Занзас, растрёпанный ещё сильнее, чем обычно.  
– Босс им всем показал! – заявляет Сквало.  
– Пришлось немного покататься, чтобы сбить Бьякурана со следа, – ворчит Маммон. – Вы уже пристроили Верде к делу?  
– Ещё нет, – растерянно говорит Цуна.  
– Сквало! – Ямамото выскакивает из столовой.  
– Ааа, придурок с катаной, ты зря не остался! Было очень весело! – Сквало взмахивает мечом, но тут же морщится.  
– Осторожнее, Сквало, – говорит Луссурия. – У тебя же протез вот-вот отвалится. Может, помочь?  
– Отстань от меня! – орёт Сквало. – Я сам разберусь.  
– Приходите завтракать, – Ямамото улыбается.  
Из столовой выглядывает Кёко.  
– Да, мы приготовили на всех.  
– Какие вы милые, – Луссурия прижимает к щеке сложенные ладони.  
– Сейчас придём, – обещает Сквало.  
Когда он проходит мимо Цуны, тот чувствует запах горелого белка и замечает, что волосы Сквало все в копоти.  
– Неужели нам придётся ждать, пока командир Сквало вымоет голову? – капризно спрашивает Бельфегор.  
– Если вы всё сожрёте, я вас отпинаю, – бросает Сквало через плечо.  
Занзас молча проходит в столовую, отодвинув Ямамото и Кёко. Остальные варийцы и Мукуро направляются следом за ним.  
Во время суматошного завтрака все рассказывают о своих действиях во время атаки. Мукуро хвалит Рёхея, разбившего сейф, в котором находился пульт управления охранной системы северного сектора. Маммон жалуется, что в лаборатории Верде не нашлось ничего по-настоящему ценного. Бельфегор советует ему не ворчать, потому что Вария опять получила несколько коробочек и колец.  
– А где сам Верде? – спрашивает Маммон.  
Цуна пожимает плечами.  
– Колонелло и Лал отвели его к Реборну, – говорит Базиль.  
– Босс, тебя не беспокоит такое количество аркобалено на базе? – спрашивает Бельфегор у Занзаса.  
– Нет, – отвечает тот.  
– Интересно, где Фонг, – бормочет Скалл, набирая на тарелку еду.  
– Считаешь, что мы должны собраться в полном составе? – спрашивает Маммон.  
Скалл кивает, а потом снимает шлем и начинает есть.  
– Я так рад, что вы все живы, – говорит Цуна.  
– Будешь радоваться, когда мы замочим этого ублюдка Бьякурана! – на пороге появляется Сквало.  
Левый рукав завязан там, где должно быть запястье. Цуне становится жутковато, но Сквало как будто не замечает отсутствия руки, ловко управляясь одной правой.  
– Нашу систему концентрации Пламени надо будет усовершенствовать, – говорит Гокудэра Бельфегору.  
– Да, получилось не очень аккуратно.  
Цуна не видит глаз Бельфегора, но может поклясться, что он опасливо косится на Занзаса. Тот хмыкает и высыпает на стол несколько патронов.  
– Разнесёте базу – убью, – обещает он.  
– Спасибо, – Гокудэра расплывается в мечтательной улыбке.  
– Я же говорил, что у нас охуенный босс, – Бельфегор тоже рад.  
– Вы экстремально сумасшедшие! – говорит Рёхей.  
– Значит, большой тренировочный зал на сегодня занят? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– До обеда мы будем заниматься расчётами, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Ты зря их обнадёживаешь, – Бельфегор продолжает радостно скалиться. – Вдвоём мы управимся намного быстрее.  
– А я хотел проверить способности моего сурка, – обиженно говорит Скалл.  
– В подвале дохрена места, – Сквало пожимает плечами. – Придурок с катаной! Мы займём восточный коридор!  
– Спортзал наш с Луссурией! – заявляет Рёхей.  
– Тир? – Занзас смотрит на Цуну.  
Тот кивает.  
– Босс любит стрелять по движущимся мишеням, – Бельфегор хихикает.  
Цуна с усилием сглатывает.

После завтрака все расходятся, но Гокудэра и Ямамото остаются с Цуной.  
– У тебя такой вид, как будто ты хочешь что-то сказать, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Да, – Цуна кивает.  
– Пойдёмте в подвал, – предлагает Ямамото. – Я слышал, тут всюду записывающая аппаратура.  
Они спускаются вниз и отходят подальше от используемых помещений.  
– Отец и Реборн против того, чтобы я отдавал Вонголу Занзасу, – говорит Цуна.  
– Почему? – удивлённо спрашивает Ямамото. – Уж теперь-то нас точно оставят в покое.  
– Я не доверяю Занзасу, – медленно говорит Гокудэра. – Но поддержу любое твоё решение, Цуна.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна. – Ямамото, они ведь считают Занзаса чудовищем.  
– И твоего двинутого приятеля с мечом тоже, – добавляет Гокудэра.  
Ямамото чешет в затылке.  
– Я, наверное, не смог бы спорить со своим стариком. Но он на меня и не давит. В общем, если что, то я с тобой, Цуна.  
– Думаю, остальные тоже согласятся, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Мы же просто школьники, – Ямамото улыбается. – Мы не должны участвовать в таких опасных играх.  
– Но приходится, – Цуна вздыхает.  
Ямамото и Гокудэра одновременно кладут ладони ему на плечи – и Цуна улыбается.  
– Спасибо, ребята. Прости, Гокудэра, я знаю...  
– Мы об этом уже говорили, – Гокудэра поднимает руку, будто отмахиваясь от извинений Цуны.  
– Пошли тренироваться, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Пошли, – говорит Цуна.  
Вернувшись к центру подвала, они расходятся по помещениям, отведённым для тренировок.

– Ты готов? – спрашивает Занзас у Цуны.  
– Да, – Цуна уже проглотил пилюлю.  
Занзас поднимает пистолеты и начинает стрелять. Цуна видит, что Занзас не накапливает Пламя – с одной стороны, пули не несут такой разрушительной силы, как обычно. С другой – Занзасу не требуется время на то, чтобы зарядить их.  
Цуна использует мягкое Пламя для движения, а шанс атаковать Занзаса у него появляется далеко не сразу. Когда Цуна резко сокращает дистанцию, намереваясь ударить Занзаса по рукам, тот легко вспрыгивает на стойку, пинает Цуну и стреляет в него, пока он не может изменить направление. Цуне приходится использовать жёсткое Пламя, чтобы сжечь пули.  
– Отлично, – Занзас смеётся. – Попробуй достать меня, Савада!  
Цуна пробует, но когда он швыряет в Занзаса сгусток жёсткого Пламени, то едва не врезается в стену.  
– Никогда не слышал об отдаче, сопляк? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Слышал, – Цуна занимает положение, удобное для выполнения Х-сжигателя.  
Занзас скрещивает руки и мрачно улыбается.  
Цуна позволяет Пламени вырваться на свободу. Занзас превращает его в лёд. Цуна увеличивает давление Пламени, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы давление с обеих сторон было одинаковым. Занзас продолжает наращивать ледяной щит перед собой. Цуна концентрирует Пламя, уменьшая поражаемую площадь. Занзас откатывается в сторону и стреляет в него. В самый последний момент Цуне удаётся уклониться от пули. Лёд взрывается, обдавая обоих дождём осколков.  
– Продолжим, – Цуна поднимается к потолку, а потом атакует Занзаса. Тому не остаётся ничего, кроме как бросить пистолеты и перехватить его руки.  
Увлекшись, Цуна забывает о ногах – и Занзас снова пинает его, отшвыривая через весь зал. Пока Цуна летит, кувыркаясь, и пытается затормозить у стены с остатками мишеней, Занзас подбирает пистолеты, отряхивается и возвращается за стойку.  
В тир вбегает Ямамото и прижимается спиной к стене. Он не смотрит на Занзаса и Цуну, а когда всё-таки поворачивает голову, дверь с рёвом выбивает Сквало.  
– Думал от меня спрятаться, придурок! – Сквало разворачивается так резко, что Цуна не видит его движений. Ямамото блокирует его удар.  
– Мешаете, – Занзас хватает Сквало за волосы, а Ямамото – за шиворот – и выкидывает обоих в коридор.  
Из-за болтающейся двери доносятся смех и ругань. Цуна атакует Занзаса. Тот стреляет ему в лицо, не оборачиваясь, и Цуна успевает уклониться в самый последний момент.  
– Я чувствую твоё Пламя, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я понял, – говорит Цуна. – Сможешь что-нибудь без пистолетов?  
– Попробуем, – Занзас убирает оружие. Пламя на его руках разгорается ярче. Теперь в нём больше не проскакивают разноцветные искры – оно ярко-оранжевое, чуть темнее того, что горит на перчатках Цуны.  
Занзас не умеет убегать и уклоняться, но каждый раз успевает контратаковать.  
– Если тебе попадётся более сильный противник, – говорит Цуна, – ты проиграешь.  
– Я никогда не проиграю! – кричит Занзас.  
Цуна понимает, что ему удалось разозлить Занзаса – шрамы темнеют и расползаются, делая перекошенное лицо ещё страшнее. Занзас переходит в атаку. Мягкого Пламени не хватает для нужной скорости. Цуна использует жёсткое, резко разгоняется и теряет Занзаса из виду. Цуну несёт на стену, и затормозить он не успевает. Занзас появляется между ним и стеной за секунду до столкновения, хватает Цуну за плечо. Они вращаются, теряя скорость, и впечатываются в стену с куда меньшей силой, чем могли бы, а потом сползают по ней на пол, не в силах двигаться.  
– Если ты сдохнешь, кто будет боссом Вонголы? – зло спрашивает Занзас.  
– Ты, – говорит Цуна.  
Он чувствует, что очень устал, и позволяет Пламени погаснуть.  
– Идиот, – Занзас встаёт. – Твой отец с Реборном этого не допустят.  
– И ты всё равно его спасал, – Цуна подтягивает колени к груди.  
– Я обещал, – говорит Занзас.  
"Я тоже обещал", – думает Цуна, но не успевает произнести это вслух, потому что в тир заглядывает рядовой Варии. Он говорит что-то по-итальянски, Занзас ругается и в ярости оборачивается к Цуне.  
– Твой отец связался с остальной Вонголой, Каваллоне и другими семьями Альянса. Ты это разрешал?!  
– Нет, – Цуна поднимается на ноги. – Я с ним поговорю.  
Пламя разгорается само собой. Улыбнувшись одной половиной рта, Занзас делает шаг в сторону.  
– Где они? – спрашивает Цуна у варийца.  
Занзас говорит что-то по-итальянски, а потом переходит на японский:  
– Он покажет.  
– Спасибо, – говорит Цуна.  
Поднимаясь на второй этаж, он ни о чём не думает.

**Часть 11. Самое страшное сражение**

– Зачем вы это устроили? – спрашивает Цуна, стоя на пороге кабинета.  
– Цуна, ты разве не понимаешь?.. – Ёмицу кажется растерянным.  
– Глупый Цуна, – Реборн стоит на столе. – Мы должны были предупредить другие Семьи Альянса о нападении Бьякурана.  
– Им тоже может грозить опасность, – поддерживает его Ёмицу.  
– Каваллоне сделал это, как только всё началось, – Занзас стоит за спиной у Цуны.  
– Выйди, – Ёмицу нехорошо щурится.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я подчиняюсь новому боссу Вонголы, а не тебе, бывший внешний советник, – нагло говорит Занзас.  
– Бывший ли? – Ёмицу смотрит на Занзаса, и Цуне не нравится этот взгляд.  
– Твой статус ещё не подтверждён, – поясняет Занзас. – Босс есть, хранители есть. Какое отношение CEDEF имеет к десятому поколению Вонголы?  
– Я его отец! – Ёмицу поднимается из-за стола.  
– Савада, ты позволишь ему собой командовать? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы он сказал "нет", – Реборн вмешивается раньше, чем Цуна успевает ответить.  
– Я не хочу ни с кем ссориться, – медленно говорит Цуна. – Но если я – Десятый босс Вонголы, вы должны прислушиваться к моему мнению.  
– Цуна, сынок, я хотел как лучше, – Ёмицу пытается улыбнуться, но Цуна видит, что он предельно напряжён.  
– Каждый раз, когда Девятый называл меня "сынком", мне хотелось его убить, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я не такой, как ты, – говорит Цуна. – Отец. Реборн. Пожалуйста, скажите, о чём вы говорили с представителями других семей.  
– Ты всё равно не поймёшь, глупый Цуна, – Реборн поправляет шляпу пистолетом.  
– Отойди, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуне не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что он вытащил оружие.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Я не допущу, чтобы близкие мне люди сражались друг с другом.  
– Когда это я стал тебе близок, Савада? – хмыкает Занзас.  
– Ты сам знаешь, – спокойно отвечает Цуна.  
Ёмицу совершенно ошарашен. Реборн держится лучше, но Цуна чувствует, что и его можно переубедить.  
– Девятый назначил меня своим наследником, – говорит Цуна. – Вы оспариваете его решение?  
– Нет, – Ёмицу вздыхает и садится обратно на стул.  
– Нет, – с горечью говорит Реборн. – Возможно, он ошибся.  
– Он ошибся, когда не убил меня, Савада Ёмицу, – говорит Занзас, будто напоминая отцу Цуны о чём-то.  
Ёмицу ставит локти на стол и прячет лицо в ладонях.  
– Ты и впрямь чудовище, Занзас.  
Занзас смеётся.  
– О чём вы разговаривали с представителями других Семей? – повторяет Цуна.  
– Хочешь, чтобы об этом узнала вся база? – Реборн с явной неохотой убирает пистолет.  
– Занзас, закрой, пожалуйста, дверь, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас закрывает дверь и остаётся стоять возле неё. Он выглядит расслабленным, но Цуна знает, что он готов к драке. Это нервирует.  
– Занзас сказал правду, – тяжело говорит Ёмицу. – Дино успел предупредить все Семьи Альянса, поэтому число жертв удалось свести к минимуму. Те, кто сразу поверил ему, успели организовать защиту. Те, кто не поверил – поплатились смертью своих бойцов и не могут помочь нам, потому что Бьякуран взял заложников.  
– Что происходит в Намимори? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Судя по всему, Бьякуран отступил, – говорит Реборн.  
Телефон, стоящий на столе, звонит. Ёмицу тянется к трубке, но Цуна успевает раньше.  
– Привет, Цуна, – весело говорит Бьякуран. – Я так рад, что мне удалось с тобой связаться.  
– Что тебе нужно? – у Цуны нет настроения долго разговаривать с Бьякураном.  
– Тринисетте, – жёстко отвечает Бьякуран.  
– Ты её не получишь, – говорит Цуна.  
– Посмотрим, – Бьякуран смеётся. – Я пока ещё не знаю, где ты, но рано или поздно приду за тобой.  
– Ты проиграешь, – говорит Цуна.  
– Школьнику? – Бьякуран смеётся ещё веселее. – Не смеши меня, Цуна. Лучше просто отдай кольца Вонголы и скажи аркобалено, чтобы и не думали сопротивляться. Рано или поздно я разберусь со всеми вами.  
– Это мы с тобой разберёмся, – Цуна кладёт трубку и оборачивается к Занзасу: – Как скоро Бьякуран узнает о нашем местонахождении?  
Занзас пожимает плечами и говорит:  
– Надо подготовиться. Из-за бывшего внешнего советника противник получил доступ к нашей телефонной линии. Скажу техникам, чтобы перенастроили систему переадресации. Возможно, это сработает.  
– Надо вызвать Дино из Японии, – говорит Цуна. – Бьякуран знает, что он помогает нам, поэтому его Семья тоже в опасности.  
Занзас кивает.  
– Да и твой хранитель Облака здесь лишним не будет.  
Он выходит. От рёва "Сквало!" у Цуны закладывает уши. Пламя наконец гаснет.  
– Зачем вы это сделали? – Цуна тяжело опирается на стол.  
– Для твоего же блага, глупый Цуна, – Реборн проходится по столу и пинает Цуну в локоть.  
– Я просто хочу защитить своих друзей, – говорит Цуна. – Мне не нужна Вонгола.  
– Если Занзас придёт к власти, он убьёт и тебя, и твоих близких, неужели ты не понимаешь? – Реборн заглядывает Цуне в лицо.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Теперь – нет. Реборн, пойми...  
– Реборн прав, сынок, – говорит Ёмицу. – Ты не должен доверять чудовищу.  
– Это вы чудовища, – шёпотом произносит Цуна. – Вы хотите, чтобы я стал таким же, как вы. Отец, Занзас ведь спас тебя. Почему?..  
– Это всё просто хитрая игра, – говорит Реборн. – Занзас посадил Девятого в робота, чтобы подставить тебя, помни об этом.  
– Я помню, – Цуна в отчаянии смотрит на Реборна. – Но что ты предлагаешь делать?  
– Позволь Занзасу сражаться и умереть за Вонголу, – беспощадно говорит Реборн. – Он всё равно не справится с Бьякураном, а ты получишь небольшую фору. Будем надеяться, что её окажется достаточно, – совсем другим, грустным тоном заканчивает он и тяжело вздыхает.  
– Я никогда этого не сделаю, – раздельно произносит Цуна и выбегает из комнаты.  
Слёзы обиды и отчаяния душат его. "Реборн мафиози. Отец тоже, – думает Цуна. – Но я никогда не буду таким же. Никогда!"  
– Цуна, что случилось? – Ямамото придерживает Цуну за плечи.  
Цуна открывает глаза и понимает, что не только зажмурился и чуть не упал, но и выкрикнул последнее слово вслух. Он прислоняется к стене.  
– Из-за того, что мой отец позвонил другим Семьям, Бьякуран узнал, как связаться с этой базой. Рано или поздно он нас обнаружит.  
– Плохо, – кивает Ямамото. – Что будем делать?  
– Не знаю, – говорит Цуна. – Занзас ушёл и...  
– Вернулся, – из соседней комнаты выходит Занзас. – Савада, выбор за тобой.  
– Какой выбор? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Мы можем бежать, как крысы с тонущего корабля, – говорит Занзас. – Но рано или поздно Бьякуран нас поймает, и тогда первый ход будет за ним.  
– Другой вариант? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Мы останемся здесь. Дождёмся, пока Бьякуран нас найдёт. Подготовимся к сражению – мои люди знают местность, а у нас достаточно способов устроить Бьякурану и его людям несколько неприятных сюрпризов. И уничтожим его, когда он явится, – Занзас сжимает кулак так, что костяшки белеют.  
– Мы останемся, – говорит Цуна. – И победим.  
– Это твоя гиперинтуиция? – Занзас ухмыляется, но Цуна чувствует, что он точно так же не уверен в будущем, как и сам Цуна.  
– Да, – отвечает Цуна, не зная, врёт он или говорит правду.  
Занзас кивает.  
– Пошли, – говорит он Цуне. – Надо разобраться с Верде.  
– А что со связью? – Цуна едва поспевает за широко шагающим Занзасом.  
– Пока что ничего. Техники меняют схему переадресации звонков, чтобы Бьякуран не мог узнать, где физически находится аппарат, на который приходит окончательный звонок.  
– А нельзя просто отключить этот телефон? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Можно. Но тогда связываться с внешним миром будет ещё опаснее.  
Цуна молча идёт за Занзасом.  
– Ты не боишься за своих подружек? – внезапно спрашивает Занзас.  
– Боюсь, – говорит Цуна.  
– Мы можем отправить их куда-нибудь.  
– Но Бьякуран может их найти, – говорит Цуна.  
– У меня есть план, – Занзас резко останавливается и разворачивается к нему.  
Цуна ждёт пояснений.  
– Мы дождёмся появления Бьякурана и отправим всех, кто не примет участия в сражении, по подземному ходу. Выделим для охраны столько людей, сколько сможем себе позволить.  
– Тогда они окажутся в безопасности, – Цуна улыбается. – Ведь Бьякуран сосредоточит все силы на атаке.  
– Но тогда нам придётся победить, – говорит Занзас.  
– У нас просто нет другого выхода, – говорит Цуна. – А что нужно делать с Верде?  
– Потребуй, чтобы он поклялся на своей пустышке.  
– В чём? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Сам придумай, – Занзас пожимает плечами и толкает дверь.  
Верде сидит в кресле перед стационарным компьютером с большим монитором. Гокудэра и Бельфегор на полу собирают очередную схему из нитей и коробочек. Увлечённые этим занятием, они похожи на маленьких детей.

 

fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
– Босс, – Маммон, сидящий на подушке, уложенной на невысокий шкаф у двери, вежливо кивает.  
– Цуна, – Гокудэра поднимает голову и улыбается.  
– Простите, не могу вас приветствовать должным образом, – рассеянно говорит Бельфегор, который сосредоточенно наносит кисточкой на леску какой-то состав.  
– О, – Верде встаёт в кресле. – Моя судьба решена?  
– Нет, – растерянно говорит Цуна.  
– Он вылечил Реборна, – говорит Маммон. – И объяснил этим двум сумасшедшим, как связаны Пламя и коробочки.  
– Ты будешь нам помогать? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Я приложу все силы, чтобы Бьякуран не смог победить, – Верде с достоинством поправляет очки.  
– Я думаю, этого достаточно, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Так легко ему веришь? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Тебе же поверил, – Цуна улыбается ещё шире.  
Занзас морщится и фыркает.  
– Босс, можно нам подключить Леви? – спрашивает Бельфегор. – Мы собираем систему, которая будет поглощать вражеское Пламя, нам нужен хранитель Грозы, а этот мелкий в костюме коровы слишком тупой.  
– Можно, – говорит Занзас.  
– Я могу вернуться к работе? – спрашивает Верде.  
– Конечно, – говорит Цуна.  
– Вайпер, раз уж ты всё равно за мной следишь, то, может быть, поможешь? – Верде отворачивается к компьютеру.  
– Ты будешь мне должен, – Маммон перелетает на спинку кресла, в котором сидит Верде.  
– Здесь закончили, – говорит Занзас и дёргает Цуну за плечо. – Пошли звонить Каваллоне. Если он мне не поверит, понадобится твоё подтверждение.  
Цуна выходит следом за Занзасом.

Тот идёт в свой кабинет, берёт со стола телефон, садится в кресло и закидывает ноги на стол. Цуна мнётся посреди кабинета, не зная, куда себя деть.  
– Не мельтеши, Савада. Возьми стул и садись, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна подтаскивает стул к столу. Находиться в такой близости от Занзаса и не быть при этом в смертельной опасности – новое впечатление.  
Занзас снимает трубку и вешает её обратно.  
– Ещё не починили, – он откидывает голову на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза. – Уроды.  
– Ты же говорил, что система сложная, – напоминает Цуна.  
– Говорил, – с вялым раздражением отвечает Занзас. – Ненавижу ждать.  
Цуна вздыхает. Он тоже не любит неизвестность.  
– Ты уже сделал то, о чём мы говорили? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– О чём ты? – не понимает Цуна.  
– Поцеловал свою подружку? Как её... Кёко?  
– Н-нет, – Цуна краснеет. – То есть, её зовут Кёко, но я её ещё не поцеловал, – смущение душит его, и последние слова Цуна произносит совсем тихо.  
– Ну так иди и сделай это, Савада, – советует Занзас. – Потом может быть поздно.  
– Ты считаешь?.. – начинает Цуна, не зная, что собирается говорить дальше.  
– Подыхать девственником должно быть обидно, – Занзас ухмыляется. – Подыхать нецелованным девственником просто глупо.  
– Я не обязан выполнять твои приказы, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас фыркает.  
– Тогда просто убирайся. Надоел.  
"Вечно ты так", – думает Цуна и выходит.

Он возвращается в свою комнату, не зная, чем заняться. На продолжение тренировки нет сил. Разговаривать с отцом и Реборном Цуне кажется бессмысленным – ему стыдно за своё поведение, и он боится, что они сумеют убедить его в своей правоте. Гокудэра и Бельфегор разрабатывают очередную систему. Чем заняты остальные, Цуна не знает, но уверен, что у них нет времени на его проблемы.  
В дверь стучат.  
– Да, – с готовностью отзывается Цуна.  
Когда на пороге показывается Кёко, он думает, что готов был увидеть кого угодно, кроме неё.  
– Как хорошо, что ты пришла, – Цуна улыбается и тут же краснеет. Ему кажется, что у него ужасно неуютно. Комната совсем небольшая, в ней есть кровать, простой письменный стол, стул, тумбочка и шкаф. Даже занавесок на окнах нет.  
– Я подумала, что давно с тобой не разговаривала, а Бьянки сказала, что видела, как ты пошёл в свою комнату. Но если ты устал и хочешь отдохнуть, то я уйду, – Кёко так и стоит на пороге.  
Цуна соображает, что не предложил ей сесть, вскакивает и разворачивает к Кёко стул.  
– Садись, пожалуйста, – быстро говорит он. – Я устал, но я... я лучше поговорю с тобой, чем буду отдыхать.  
– Ты такой смешной, когда пытаешься быть вежливым, – Кёко улыбается и садится на стул.  
Цуна краснеет ещё сильнее, хотя до этого ему казалось, что дальше некуда. Он неловко садится на кое-как заправленную кровать и, сплетя пальцы в замок, смотрит в сторону.  
– Ты выглядишь таким грустным, – говорит Кёко. – Случилось ещё что-то плохое?  
Несколько невыносимо долгих мгновений уходит у Цуны на мучительные раздумья – говорить ли Кёко о том, что происходит на самом деле? И если говорить, то как?.. Будущий он сказал, что Кёко всё поняла. Но он разговаривал с Кёко, оказавшейся в будущем и многое видевшей своими глазами. "Разве эта ситуация не страшнее будущего?" – спрашивает Цуна сам себя.  
– Я должен с тобой поговорить, – слова такие длинные, что произнесение их оказывается для Цуны пыткой.  
– Не надо, – говорит Кёко.  
– Что?.. – Цуна поднимает на неё глаза.  
Улыбка Кёко ослепительно прекрасна.  
– Рёхей и Бьянки всё рассказали нам с Хару.  
– Как? – Цуна моргает.  
– Старший брат сначала пытался рассказать в своём стиле. Начал с того, что лучше он, чем кто-то другой, – Кёко тихо смеётся. – Но мы ничего не поняли. Тогда пришла Бьянки и показала нам наши письма из будущего.  
– Ох, – Цуна чувствует себя сдувшимся воздушным шариком. – Я так волновался.  
– Прости, что мы заставили тебя беспокоиться из-за этого, – Кёко осторожно берёт его руки в свои.  
– А Хару?.. Как она это восприняла?  
Кёко слегка хмурится и отводит взгляд.  
– Мне кажется, она расстроилась сильнее, чем показывала. Как будто обиделась.  
– И не пришла разговаривать...  
– Думаешь, будущий ты мог её обидеть? – удивляется Кёко.  
– Не знаю, – Цуна едва не забывает закрыть рот.  
– Я в это не верю, – мягко говорит Кёко. – Я думаю, она просто узнала что-то шокирующее.  
– Может быть... А мама? Она ничего не знает? – с надеждой спрашивает Цуна.  
– Не знаю, – Кёко успокаивающе улыбается. – Мы ей не говорили. Бьянки, наверное, тоже. Разве что твой папа мог рассказать.  
– Вряд ли, – Цуне неприятно думать об отце. – Он не стал бы её волновать.  
– Я тоже так думаю, – говорит Кёко.  
Не сдержавшись, Цуна тяжело вздыхает. Кёко молча смотрит на него.  
– Мы поссорились, – Цуна чувствует, как кровь, отлившая было от лица, снова заставляет щёки гореть. – Из-за всего этого.  
– Я думаю, вы помиритесь, – говорит Кёко. – Может быть, не сразу. Но вы казались такими хорошими приятелями.  
– В том-то и дело, – Цуна понимает, что не стоит разговаривать о таких вещах, но не может молчать. – Мы только казались приятелями. А на самом деле мой отец хочет совсем не того же, что я.  
– Может быть, сейчас, в такое трудное время, нужно забыть о разногласиях?  
– Я не могу, – Цуна смотрит вниз. – Впервые в жизни у меня появилось собственное мнение, но отец меня не понимает. Прости, что жалуюсь тебе.  
– Ничего, – говорит Кёко, и Цуне становится намного легче. – Друзья ведь нужны именно для этого. Выслушать в трудную минуту, даже если нельзя ничего сделать.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна улыбается.  
– Савада! – Бельфегор без стука влетает в комнату. – Ой! Простите, сударыня. Савада, есть новости.  
Цуна видит, что Бельфегор не улыбается, и понимает, что новости плохие. Кёко тут же выпускает его руки и говорит:  
– Я пойду. Увидимся, Цуна.  
– Конечно, – Цуна кивает ей.  
Бельфегор, посторонившись, выпускает Кёко из комнаты и закрывает за ней дверь.  
– Савада, босс аркобалено пропала.  
– Как?! – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Когда восстановили связь, Реборн тут же занял линию. Фонг в Японии, вместе с твоим приятелем Каваллоне, хранителем Облака Вонголы и маленькой убийцей.  
– И-пин, – кивает Цуна.  
– Я помню, – быстро говорит Бельфегор. – Потом Реборн позвонил Джильо Неро...  
– Я знаю, – перебивает Цуна.  
– Ну вот. Сначала ему ответили, но потом он сообразил, что это обман, позвонил ещё раз и убедился. Все аркобалено переполошились. Даже Маммон взволнован.  
– Но что я могу сделать? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Пойди к ним и наведи порядок, – говорит Бельфегор.  
– Думаешь, они меня послушают? – Цуна машинально поднимается на ноги.  
– Никого другого они точно не послушают, – Бельфегор выходит.  
Цуна идёт за ним, пытаясь сообразить, что он будет говорить аркобалено.

 

fandom Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
В комнате для совещаний почти тесно. Весь офицерский состав Варии, аркобалено, хранители Вонголы, кроме Ламбо, и отец Цуны.  
– Я его привёл! – победно объявляет Бельфегор.  
– Савада, – говорит Занзас, кивая на свободный стул.  
Леви А Тан и Бельфегор встают по обе стороны от двери.  
– Может быть, кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что происходит? – очень вежливым тоном спрашивает Цуна. На самом деле он догадывается, чего от него ждут, но хочет выиграть время для размышлений.  
– Босс аркобалено, Ария, пропала, – Реборн собран и предельно серьёзен. – Бьякуран собирается использовать её, как заложника, чтобы вывести нас из игры.  
– Мы не можем этого допустить, – мрачно говорит Верде.  
– Это плевок в лицо всем нам, – Маммон не на шутку оскорблён. – Я так зол, что готов бесплатно убить его.  
– Это не твоя работа, – вмешивается Занзас.  
– Подожди, – говорит Цуна. – Пусть выскажутся все аркобалено.  
– Я теперь хранитель Облака Варии, – говорит Скалл. – Я сделаю, что скажет Занзас.  
– Бьякуран должен умереть, – говорит Лал Мирч. – Арию надо спасти.  
Колонелло кивает.  
– Пусть я даже незавершённый аркобалено, но мой долг перед Арией выше обязанностей перед CEDEF, – продолжает она. – Простите, господин внешний советник.  
– Ничего, – говорит Ёмицу. – Я понимаю.  
– И что вы будете делать? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Для начала – отправимся в резиденцию Джильо Неро, – говорит Реборн.  
– Это безумие, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Бьякуран будет вас ждать, – добавляет Бельфегор.  
– Это экстремально опасно! – поддерживает их Рёхей.  
Занзас обходится одним словом:  
– Идиотизм.  
– Ты зря думаешь, что нас так легко поймать, – Верде загадочно сверкает очками.  
– Босс прав, – говорит Маммон. – Я предлагаю дождаться Бьякурана здесь и ударить всеми силами.  
– Ария в опасности, – напоминает Реборн.  
Цуна молчит, пытаясь до конца осознать смутную мысль, которая появилась у него в самом начале этого безумного разговора.  
– Мне кажется, что если уж и лезть к Бьякурану самим, то всем вместе, – Ямамото беззаботно улыбается.  
– Придурок! – орёт Сквало. – Если мы все атакуем Бьякурана, кто останется защищать ваших стариков, детей и женщин?!  
– Подождите, – негромко говорит Цуна. – Занзас, что ты скажешь?  
Ёмицу кривится, как будто ему в рот попало что-то горькое.  
– Я скажу так, – говорит Занзас. – Мы не знаем, где находится Ария. Не знаем, жива ли она и что на самом деле случилось с семьёй Джильо Неро. Я считаю неразумным разделять наши силы. Скалл и Маммон остаются со мной. Остальные аркобалено и члены CEDEF могут делать, что хотят. Поскольку Бьякуран рано или поздно узнает, где мы находимся, мы просто подождём его здесь. Подставлять кого-то под удар и давать ему новых заложников я не собираюсь. И тебе не советую, Савада Цунаёси.  
– Отец, – говорит Цуна.  
– Мы должны как минимум отправить разведчиков, – говорит Ёмицу. – Тех, кто будет предельно осторожен.  
– Бьякуран знает все наши трюки. Включая те, которые мы не знаем сами, – говорит Занзас. – Чьи жизни ты ему подаришь, бывший внешний советник Вонголы?  
Цуна вздрагивает.  
– Я буду добровольцем! – говорит Лал Мирч.  
– Нет! – Колонелло подскакивает.  
– Хватит! – Цуна срывается на крик. – У кого-нибудь есть менее самоубийственная затея?  
– У меня, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– И у меня, – Бельфегор машет рукой, привлекая внимание.  
– Малолетние придурки, – фыркает Сквало. – Неужели вы додумались до того, что я предлагал боссу в самом начале?  
– Гокудэра, – Цуна кивает другу.  
– Я предлагаю аркобалено остаться здесь, а для разведки задействовать тех людей, которых готовы предоставить семьи, не участвовавшие в войне с Бьякураном в будущем. Бьякурану неизвестны их возможности, да и сами эти люди будут для него новостью.  
– Бельфегор?..  
– Я предлагаю аркобалено дождаться атаки Бьякурана, – он подбрасывает и ловит нож. – Когда он явится сюда лично, аркобалено с небольшой поддержкой покинут замок через подземный ход и либо освободят Арию, либо ударят ему в тыл.  
– Хорошая идея, – говорит Сквало.  
– Предлагаю совместить, – говорит Занзас.  
– Да, – Цуна кивает. – Так будет лучше всего.  
– Возражения? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Я вынужден признать, что Цуна прав, – говорит Реборн.  
Лал Мирч сердито рычит и сжимает кулаки.  
– Ничего не поделаешь, – Колонелло обнимает её за плечи, и на этот раз она его не отпихивает.  
– Савада, – говорит Занзас. – Связь уже настроили. Во время телефонных переговоров понадобится твоё присутствие.  
– Хорошо, – говорит Цуна.  
В дверь стучат.  
– Что там такое?! – Сквало вскакивает со стула.  
– Ребята, обед готов, – раздаётся голос Наны.  
Цуна покрывается холодным потом.  
Бельфегор приоткрывает дверь и говорит:  
– Спасибо за сообщение, госпожа Савада. Мы скоро придём.  
– Значит, сначала обед, – Занзас поднимается из-за стола, отодвигая кресло.  
Все спускаются в столовую. По дороге Гокудэра и Ямамото оказываются рядом с Цуной. Гокудэра незаметно для остальных показывает Цуне большой палец, а Ямамото подмигивает.  
Цуна вздыхает и коротко улыбается им обоим.

**Часть 12. Перед боем**

Обед проходит в тяжёлой тишине. Все напряжены и взволнованы. Цуна старается не смотреть на отца, но тот сам смотрит на Цуну взглядом, от которого хочется провалиться сквозь землю.  
После обеда Занзас говорит:  
– Реборн, ты будешь со мной работать?  
– Мне не остаётся ничего другого, – Реборн с отвращением морщится.  
– Свяжись с теми, кто обещал Вонголе поддержку. Отбери людей для разведки и контролируй операцию.  
– Хорошо, – Реборн соскакивает на пол.  
– Хранители Урагана, – говорит Занзас.  
– Да? – говорят Бельфегор и Гокудэра хором.  
– Ваши ловушки готовы?  
– Ещё не совсем, – Гокудэра вздыхает.  
– Тогда продолжайте с ними работать. Сквало и Леви займутся подготовкой территории, – говорит Занзас.  
– Почему я должен работать с этим придурком, босс? – Сквало неприязненно косится на Леви А Тана.  
– Потому что я так сказал. У меня нет времени на то, чтобы выслушивать ваши жалобы. Савада, пойдём, – Занзас поднимается из-за стола.  
– А остальным что делать? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Не путаться под ногами у тех, у кого есть задания.  
– Конечно, босс, – говорит Луссурия.  
Занзас выходит, и Цуна идёт следом за ним.

В комнате связи никого нет. В углу рядом с креслом на столике стоит ещё один телефон.  
– Будешь подтверждать мои слова, – говорит Занзас, кивая на этот телефон.  
Сам он садится к большому столу и закидывает на него ноги.  
– Снимешь трубку по сигналу.  
Цуна кивает.  
– Савада, не спать! – рявкает Занзас.  
Цуна подскакивает на месте и широко распахивает глаза.  
Сначала Занзас звонит Каваллоне.  
– Как там Цуна? – спрашивает Дино.  
– Я в порядке, спасибо, – отвечает Цуна.  
– Тут тоже тихо, – говорит Дино. – Наверное, противник перенёс боевые действия в другой район.  
– Так и есть, – говорит Цуна.  
– Каваллоне, собирай свою банду и вали сюда, – говорит Занзас. – Намечается большая драка.  
– Понял. Постараюсь уговорить Хибари, – слышно, что Дино нервно усмехается.  
– Передай аркобалено Урагана, что Ария в руках у Бьякурана, а все остальные карапузы здесь, – говорит Занзас.  
– Это очень плохо? – уточняет Дино.  
– Неизвестно, – говорит Занзас, Цуне хочется кричать, что это просто ужасно, что он не знает, что делать, что Реборн ему больше не помогает, но он смотрит на каменно спокойного Занзаса и молчит.  
– Понятно, – тихо говорит Дино.  
– Я пришлю человека, чтобы тебя встретить, – говорит Занзас.  
– Спасибо. Держитесь, – Дино вешает трубку.  
Все остальные разговоры Цуна почти не слушает. Просто иногда говорит, что требуется. Например, "да, я Савада Цунаёси, избранный наследник Девятого босса Вонголы". Или "спасибо, что помогаете нам, господин с непроизносимым именем". Или даже "Занзас действительно работает на меня". Когда Цуна это говорит, Занзас морщится, и Цуна ловит себя на том, что морщится тоже.  
Телефонные переговоры утомляют не так, как тренировки, но выматывают. Через час у Цуны окончательно пересыхает горло.  
– Если будешь так сипеть, они решат, что я заставляю тебя разговаривать с петлёй на шее, – говорит Занзас. – Пьёшь?  
– А?.. – не понимает Цуна.  
– Вино, виски, ром, текила, – быстро перечисляет Занзас, открывая ящик стола.  
– Я лучше схожу за минералкой, – говорит Цуна.  
– Как хочешь, – говорит Занзас.

Когда Цуна возвращается, Занзас сидит в кресле, баюкая в ладони стакан с золотистой жидкостью и прикрыв глаза.  
– Я подумал, тебе тоже понадобится, – Цуна ставит бутылку с минеральной водой на стол.  
Занзас кивает, не открывая глаз, а потом зевает и смотрит на Цуну.  
– На чём мы остановились?  
Цуне становится не по себе. Он не помнит, какой из Семей они звонили последней.  
– Не помню, – он на всякий случай отодвигается от стола.  
– Я тоже, – говорит Занзас. – В любом случае, Реборн снова занял линию. Если его указания не будут противоречить моим, твоя помощь больше не понадобится. Уходи.  
– Я должен узнать кое-что ещё перед тем, как отдать тебе Вонголу, – говорит Цуна.  
– А ты всё ещё собираешься это сделать? – Занзас кажется удивлённым.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна.  
– Спрашивай, – Занзас делает глоток из стакана.  
Цуна молчит, выбирая самый важный вопрос из тех, что успели накопиться – он понимает, что Занзас ответит в лучшем случае на один. Если ответит вообще.  
– Почему ты пытался убить Девятого?  
– Я его ненавидел, – устало говорит Занзас.  
– За что?  
– Он мне лгал. С нашей первой встречи, – Занзас так стискивает стакан, что Цуне кажется, будто толстое стекло вот-вот треснет. – Я мог узнать, что я не Вонгола, только на чужой церемонии посвящения.  
– Занзас... – Цуна не знает, что сказать.  
"Насколько же Занзас озлоблен, что думает так?.." – растерянно думает он.  
– Не смей меня жалеть, сопляк! – орёт Занзас, и Цуна слышит в этом крике не только ярость, но и боль.  
Занзас швыряет в него стаканом. Цуне удаётся уклониться, а стакан разбивается об открывающуюся дверь.  
– Ээээээй! – орёт Сквало, стоя на пороге. – Какого хрена, босс! Я ж ещё ничего не сделал.  
– Извините, – говорит Цуна и быстро выскакивает в коридор.  
Сквало хмыкает и заходит в комнату. Цуна останавливается, чтобы отдышаться. Он ждёт, что Занзас и Сквало будут орать и дальше, но из-за двери не доносится ни звука. Цуне становится любопытно, о чём они разговаривают, но он решает, что подслушивать нехорошо, и уходит.

Время тянется невыносимо медленно. Секундные стрелки прилипли к циферблатам, дисплеи спят, не желая менять цифры.  
Цуна опять не знает, чем себя занять. Он заново прослушивает послание от будущего себя, старательно запоминая всё о Бьякуране. Сосредоточиться ещё сложнее, чем на занятиях в школе – Цуна против воли возвращается мыслями к Занзасу и Девятому. Он думает: "Я сказал отцу, что знаю Занзаса лучше, чем кто-либо другой, но не ошибся ли я?" Цуна начинает сомневаться в правильности своего решения и приходит в ужас при мысли о том, что власть получит не тот человек, вместе с которым он проходил испытание, а тот, кто засунул связанного старика в робота.  
Цуна выходит из комнаты и бредёт по коридору, сам не зная, куда пойдёт и что сделает. Навстречу ему с таким же потерянным видом идёт Ламбо.  
– Цуна! – Ламбо подпрыгивает. – Ламбо заблудился и хочет есть! Отведи Ламбо на кухню!  
– Конечно, – говорит Цуна. – Пойдём.  
– Все такие злые и грустные, – нудит Ламбо, пока они идут. – Никто не хочет играть, и И-пин здесь нет. Когда мы вернёмся домой?  
– Не знаю, – Цуна молчит о том, что они могут вообще не вернуться.  
– Почему ты тоже грустный? – спрашивает Ламбо. – Поссорился с кем-то, плакса Цуна?  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Просто много дел.  
– Великий Ламбо прекрасно справится с любым делом! – Ламбо прямо светится самодовольством.  
– Конечно, – Цуна рассеянно улыбается.  
В столовой Бьянки кормит Реборна с ложечки. Кёко и Хару при появлении Цуны и Ламбо начинают суетиться, выставляя на стол еду.  
– Мы не знали, когда вы придёте ужинать, – говорит Хару.  
– Поэтому приготовили такую еду, которую легко можно разогреть, – говорит Кёко.  
– Спасибо. Вы так много для нас делаете, – от их улыбок Цуне становится тепло.  
– Это всё не для тебя, а для меня! – Ламбо забирается на стол и садится между тарелками.  
– Ламбо, нехорошо так говорить, – Хару сводит брови, как будто сердится.  
Ламбо только смеётся и продолжает есть, громко чавкая.  
– Ты уже решил, что будешь с ним делать, Цуна? – спрашивает Реборн.  
– В смысле? – переспрашивает Цуна.  
– Как хранитель Грозы он должен участвовать в сражении с Бьякураном.  
– Но он ещё ребёнок, – Цуна тяжело вздыхает.  
– Что на этот счёт сказал будущий ты?  
– Ламбо справился со своей ролью, хоть она и не была решающей, – уныло отвечает Цуна.  
– Значит, я должен буду его подготовить, – Реборн бросает на Ламбо нехороший взгляд. – Подожду, пока он заснёт.  
– Я бы этого не хотел, – говорит Цуна, но Реборн его не слушает.  
Цуна думает, что ему стоит отдохнуть. Бьякуран может напасть в любую минуту, а Цуна чувствует себя совершенно вымотанным.

Он поднимается в свою комнату и ложится спать. Ему снятся тени с Пламенем на лицах и оружии.  
– У тебя всё получится, – говорит призрак Девятого.  
– Вы оказались намного мудрее нас, – говорит Первый, но Цуна не понимает, что он имеет в виду.  
Проснувшись, Цуна чувствует себя таким же напряжённым, как вчера. Он надевает специальную школьную форму и контактные линзы, не задумываясь, что делает, а потом решает не переодеваться. За окном ещё темно.  
Получив на кухне завтрак от полусонного рядового, Цуна спускается в подвал и выпускает Натца.  
– Тратишь Пламя впустую? – издевательским тоном спрашивает Сквало, стоя в дверном проёме.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Я чувствую, что всё решится сегодня.  
Сквало кивает.  
– Занзас тоже так сказал.  
– Он занят? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Спит, – говорит Сквало.  
– Если я попрошу тебя рассказать о нём, что ты скажешь? – говорит Цуна.  
– Скажу, что ты дурак, раз ещё ничего не понял, – Сквало недобро скалится. – Занзас откровенен с тобой настолько, насколько может.  
– Но я всё равно не понимаю, – растерянно говорит Цуна.  
– Занзас намного тебя круче! – Сквало почти кричит. – Даже если будущие вы в один голос твердите, что тебе удалось его победить, это не значит, что ты крут, а он нет.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна. – Это значит, что я просто больше умел. Но теперь Занзас освоил Прорыв Точки Нуля.  
– Ты никогда не сможешь понять, чего ему это стоило, – цедит Сквало сквозь зубы.  
– Пожалуйста, объясни мне, – просит Цуна.  
Сквало сопит, сдерживая ярость.  
– Гнев – вот то, что поддерживает силу Занзаса. Гнев и ненависть делают его непобедимым. А ты со своими дурацкими принципами и приёмами только делаешь его слабее! – Сквало уходит.  
Цуна садится на пол. Натц подходит к нему и трётся об ноги, как кот. Заглядывает в лицо и обеспокоенно ворчит.  
– Пламя Занзаса, – задумчиво говорит Цуна, – это Пламя Ярости. Но чтобы совершить Прорыв Точки Нуля, надо погасить своё Пламя. Перейти в отрицательное состояние.  
Осознание заставляет Цуну замереть с открытым ртом. "Занзас был вынужден победить свой собственный гнев и преодолеть страх перед Прорывом", – думает Цуна. И тут же будто наяву слышит голос Реборна:  
– Глупый Цуна. Занзас чудовище. Позволь ему умереть за тебя.  
– Не позволю, – Цуна сжимает кулаки и думает, что Бьякурану лучше заявиться поскорее. Ожидание заставляет Цуну злиться – это новое состояние нервирует.

Настоящее утро начинается с приезда Дино, Хибари, Фонга, И-пин и суматошного завтрака.  
Хибари, уставший от перелёта в большой компании, скрывается в своей комнате, чтобы поесть. И-пин и Ламбо носятся по всему зданию как сумасшедшие. Дино рассказывает о драках в Японии.  
Занзас не выходит к завтраку, и это тоже нервирует Цуну.  
– Ждёшь сражения? – спрашивает Реборн.  
– Читаешь мои мысли? – Цуна заставляет себя улыбнуться.  
– У тебя всё на лбу написано, – Реборн касается складки между бровями Цуны. – Если будешь много хмуриться, девочки начнут беспокоиться.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна пытается отвлечься от напряжённого ожидания.  
– Мы сделали всё, что в наших силах, – Гокудэра продолжает разговор с Базилем, Сквало и Бельфегором.  
– Теперь очередь Бьякурана, – мрачно говорит Верде.  
– Он покойник, – Сквало вытягивает левую руку, чтобы продемонстрировать всем сверкающий меч.  
– Тебе просто не терпится подраться, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Могу сказать о себе тоже самое, – Ямамото смеётся, и Цуна чувствует в этом смехе то же напряжение.  
– Ты что-нибудь узнал про Арию? – спрашивает он у Реборна.  
– Ничего, – тот опускает углы рта. – Разведчики из других семей обнаружили совершенно пустую резиденцию со следами сражения и несколько трупов. Арии среди них не было, но и так было ясно, что аркобалено Неба нужна Бьякурану живой.  
– Но это ведь хорошо? – Цуна отчаянно хочет надеяться на лучшее.  
– Не знаю, – говорит Реборн.  
– Приходи в комнату для совещаний, – говорит Сквало, проходя мимо.  
Цуна машинально кивает.

Комната для совещаний превращена в командный центр. На столе стоят мониторы, на стульях для аркобалено сложены подушки, чтобы им было удобнее.  
Занзас сидит во главе стола и спит.  
– Уступить тебе место? – спрашивает он, не открывая глаз.  
– Нет, спасибо, – Цуна садится рядом с ним. Гокудэра и Бельфегор занимают места напротив друг друга. Напротив Цуны сидит Сквало. Остальные располагаются вдоль стола.  
На мониторе перед Цуной – карта местности. База Варии в центре, ловушки окружают её со всех сторон.  
– Что скажешь, босс? – спрашивает Сквало.  
– Рано, – говорит Занзас.  
– Пора выйти и показать им! – Гокудэра бьёт кулаком по ладони.  
– Не кипятись, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Савада?.. – Занзас лениво приоткрывает один глаз.  
– Рано, – хрипло говорит Цуна.  
– Пусть разобьют лоб о нашу защиту, – предлагает Верде.  
– Мы выступим, когда появится Бьякуран.  
– Я встречался с ним лично и знаю, какое у него теперь Пламя, – говорит Верде. – Он ужасающе силён, но по моим данным, ему не хватает технической базы.  
– Что это значит? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Это значит, что ваше оружие из будущего намного лучше того, что мы смогли создать для Бьякурана и его солдат, – терпеливо объясняет Верде.  
– Босс, – тихонько говорит Хром. – Может быть, стоит обмануть часть его солдат?  
– Нет, – рявкает Занзас раньше, чем Цуна успевает ответить. – Я не хочу, чтобы Бьякуран получил неожиданную поддержку в разгар сражения.  
– Ты как будто знаешь, что он собирается делать, – говорит Лал Мирч.  
– Догадываюсь, – говорит Занзас.  
– Бьякуран просто самовлюблённый идиот, – Бельфегор хихикает.  
– Сначала он выгонит на нас столько солдат, сколько ему не жалко, – говорит Сквало. – А потом, когда мы будем измотаны сражением, атакует сам.  
– А мы, вместо того, чтобы тратить Пламя на бессмысленную драку, соберём его столько, сколько можем, – Гокудэра улыбается.  
– Раздайте запасные кольца, – говорит Занзас.  
Гокудэра и Бельфегор проходят вдоль стола, раздавая металлические кольца без камней и символов.  
– Наденьте их на левую руку, чтобы запасное кольцо не контактировало с основным, – говорит Гокудэра.  
– Идиоты, – говорит Сквало.  
– Мы совсем не идиоты! – заявляет Гокудэра.  
– Ты плохо думаешь про мальчиков, – с укоризной говорит Луссурия.  
– Сейчас, – Бельфегор хихикает, но Цуна знает, что ему совсем не смешно.  
– Ну?! – Сквало бесится.  
– Руку дай, только не слишком мечом размахивай, – говорит Бельфегор.  
Сквало поднимает левую руку. Бельфегор крепит металлическую пластинку на запястье Сквало.  
– Так не свалится, пока руку не потеряешь, – Бельфегор кладёт очередное запасное кольцо рядом с Занзасом.  
– Я передам Хибари, – говорит Рёхей.  
– А зачем они? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– В них будет уходить Пламя, поглощённое нашими ловушками, – говорит Верде. – Когда вам понадобится дополнительная энергия, просто прикоснитесь кольцом запаса к основному и постарайтесь разжечь Пламя посильнее.  
– Вот так?.. – Занзас, ухмыляясь, начинает медленно сводить руки. На кольце Неба Варии пылает Пламя настолько яркое, что на него невозможно смотреть.  
– Нет! – хором орут Цуна и Сквало, хватая Занзаса за руки каждый со своей стороны.  
Занзас легко избавляется от захвата и начинает хохотать.  
Верде промакивает вспотевший лоб платочком. Реборн поправляет шляпу.  
– Не время для шуток, Занзас, – говорит Ёмицу.  
Занзас презрительно фыркает.  
– Перейдём к тому, что каждый из нас будет делать во время сражения, – говорит Ёмицу.  
Цуна оглядывается по сторонам. Хибари отсутствует. CEDEF представлена только главой и Лал Мирч. Хром сидит за столом, Мукуро вальяжно расположился в кресле в дальнем углу. Кэна и Тикусы нет. Ламбо дремлет ещё в одном кресле, И-пин сидит на подушке рядом с Фонгом. Дино стоит у стены за спиной Сквало.  
– Да, Савада Цунаёси, – Мукуро улыбается, поймав взгляд Цуны. – Мы ждём твоих приказаний.  
Цуна сглатывает.  
– Посмотрите! – Ямамото таращится в монитор.  
– Босс, – растерянно зовёт Леви А Тан.  
Занзас хмуро смотрит на изображение. Огоньки, обозначающие носителей Пламени, приближаются к базе со всех сторон, образуя сплошные линии.  
– Сколько же их?.. – тихо говорит Гокудэра.  
– Дохрена, – Сквало скалится, предчувствуя драку.  
Изображение моргает, вместо карты появляется лицо Бьякурана.  
– Рад, что вы так хорошо подготовились к встрече, – он широко улыбается. – Сначала мои люди очистят территорию от ваших никчемных рядовых. Потом офицеры займутся хранителями. Ну а после я побеседую с Савадой Цунаёси.  
– Ублюдок, – говорит Занзас.  
– Вы ещё можете сдаться, – Бьякуран его не слышит. – Тогда я, может быть, пощажу ваших близких.  
– Он врёт! – говорит И-пин. – В Намимори ему не удалось никого захватить!  
– Он имеет в виду тех, кто находится на базе, – Гокудэра сжимает кулаки.  
– Я экстремально не позволю ему сюда войти! – кричит Рёхей.  
Изображение снова дёргается. Теперь вокруг базы смыкается мигающее кольцо.  
– Босс, по-моему, уже пора, – говорит Сквало.  
– Пожалуй, да, – лениво говорит Занзас.  
– Ты будешь командовать? – удивлённо говорит Реборн.  
– Нет, – говорит Занзас. – Я буду драться.  
Цуна впадает в панику.  
– Аркобалено следуют своему плану, – продолжает Занзас. – С ними замок покинут все, кто не способен сражаться. Савада, ты уверен в своём хранителе Грозы?  
Цуна оглядывается на Ламбо. Тот просыпается, почувствовав внимание к своей персоне и весело смеётся.  
– Ламбо будет сражаться! Ламбо сражался в будущем и победил!  
– Крикливый ребёнок, – ворчит Реборн.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна.  
– CEDEF? – Занзас смотрит на Ёмицу.  
– Мы разделимся, – говорит тот. – Базиль и Моретти уйдут. Я останусь рядом с сыном. Лал присоединится к аркобалено.  
– Ты будешь сражаться? – спрашивает Занзас.  
– Нет, – говорит Цуна. – Папа, пожалуйста. Защити маму и остальных. Аркобалено ведь займутся спасением своего босса.  
– Твой сын прав, Ёмицу, – говорит Реборн. – Ты и так заставил жену волноваться слишком сильно.  
Отец Цуны отводит взгляд и кивает.  
– Все остальные будут защищать базу, пока не появится Бьякуран, – говорит Занзас. – После этого хранители перейдут в наступление, а мы займёмся Бьякураном лично.  
– Ещё один вопрос, – Мукуро плавно поднимается из кресла. – Кто из нас будет сражаться рядом с тобой в этой битве, Савада Цунаёси? Я или Хром?  
– Вы не могли бы решить это между собой? – говорит Цуна.  
– Господин Мукуро, – шепчет Хром.  
Мукуро двигается так быстро, что Цуна не успевает заметить, как он оказывается рядом с ней.  
– Я восстановился достаточно, чтобы сражаться, – Мукуро с улыбкой принимает от Хром кольцо Тумана Вонголы.  
– Это так мило, – говорит Луссурия. – Я тронут.  
– Телячьи нежности, – ворчит Леви А Тан.  
Бельфегор хихикает.  
– И зачем нам эта девчонка? – спрашивает Сквало.  
– Ей лучше уйти с остальными, – говорит Леви А Тан.  
Хром оглядывается на Цуну.  
– Ты не обязана подвергать себя опасности, Хром, – говорит Цуна. – Хранители нужны мне в этой битве, даже Ламбо. Но ты можешь уйти.  
– Было бы неплохо, если бы ты помогла присмотреть за остальными, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Конечно, – кивает Хром.  
– Я тоже пойду с ними, – говорит И-пин. – Так сказал учитель.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна улыбается. – Спасибо вам всем.  
Из колонок раздаётся тревожный писк. Мониторы гаснут. Гокудэра ругается.  
– Я же говорил, что наши радары не выдержат его присутствия, – говорит Верде.  
– Вперёд, – Занзас встаёт, пинком отшвыривая кресло. – Сквало, командуешь контратакой. Савада, за мной.  
Цуна послушно идёт за Занзасом. Ему кажется, что прямо перед ним движется чудовищный обжигающий ураган.

**Часть 13. Последний бой**

– А ты что будешь делать? – спрашивает Цуна у Дино, идущего рядом.  
– Пойду с твоими родителями, – говорит тот. – Реборн попросил меня помочь.  
– Понятно. Спасибо, – Цуна улыбается.  
В холле ждут те, кому предстоит покинуть замок. Нана кажется взволнованной, но успокаивается, как только видит Ёмицу.  
– Попрощайтесь и уходите, – говорит Занзас.  
– Хранитель Облака Вонголы уже покинул базу, – докладывает рядовой вариец от двери.  
– Ох, – говорит Цуна.  
– Экстремальный одиночка, – ворчит Рёхей.  
Цуна совершенно с ним согласен.  
Ямамото быстро обнимается с отцом. Гокудэра вырывается из объятий Бьянки. Нана ерошит волосы Цуны, и тот терпит, потому что знает – он может больше не увидеть её. Шамал пялится на Бьянки.  
– Мы отправимся на небольшую прогулку по древнему подземелью, – уверенно говорит Ёмицу. – А все эти прекрасные ребята, – он кивает на сонных варийцев, – составят нам компанию. И Дино тоже.  
– Как это мило с их стороны, – говорит Нана.  
Бельфегор что-то тихо говорит Хару. Та краснеет и сжимает кулаки.  
– Пойду догонять Хибари, – Рёхей направляется к выходу.  
– Удачи, старший брат, – Кёко машет ему рукой.  
– Иди, попрощайся с ней тоже, – отец подталкивает Цуну.  
– Кёко, я хотел сказать... – неуверенно начинает Цуна.  
– Всё будет хорошо, я знаю, – Кёко широко улыбается. – Мы будем молиться за тебя.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна улыбается в ответ.  
– Пожалуйста, побыстрее, – просит Луссурия. – Мои люди проводят вас.  
– Босс, мы останемся с вами, – Скалл и Маммон подходят к Занзасу.  
– Реборн?.. – зовёт Цуна.  
– Не опозорь меня, Цуна, – говорит Реборн.  
Цуна стискивает зубы и кивает. Отец Ямамото и родители Цуны уже спускаются по лестнице в подвал. Рядом с Хару идёт И-пин. Слышно увлечённое вранье Ёмицу.  
– Береги себя, Цуна, – Кёко быстро целует Цуну в щёку и убегает.  
Цуна машинально прижимает ладонь к лицу. Кожа под пальцами горит.  
– А ты счастливчик, Савада, – Бельфегор хихикает и выбегает на улицу.  
Цуна рассеянно кивает и не сразу замечает, что совершенно по-идиотски улыбается. Он оглядывается по сторонам и видит, что в холле остались только несколько варийцев, Луссурия и Занзас.  
– Замуруйте подземный ход и замаскируйте его, – говорит Занзас одному из своих людей. Тот кивает и уходит в подвал.  
– Почему?! – Цуна ошарашен.  
– Если люди Бьякурана войдут в замок, пока мы будем заняты, они будут рассчитывать на заложников.  
– Я понял, – Цуна кивает.  
– Ты готов, Савада?  
Цуна снова кивает и достаёт из кармана пилюли Посмертной Воли.  
– Ещё не сейчас, – говорит Занзас. – Луссурия, остаёшься за старшего в замке.  
– Я же говорил, что оборона – это не моё, – капризничает Луссурия.  
– Пожалуйста, – просит Цуна.  
– Ну хорошо, – Луссурия жеманно вздыхает. – Можете быть спокойны за свой тыл, боссы.  
Занзас фыркает, а Цуна краснеет.  
– Что мы теперь будем делать? – спрашивает он.  
– Ждать, – говорит Занзас.  
– В командном центре? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– Как хочешь, – Занзас пожимает плечами. – Я пойду на крышу.  
– Принести вам кресло, босс? – спрашивает Луссурия.  
Занзас снова фыркает и уходит. Цуна идёт за ним.

С крыши не видно боя – только вспышки то здесь, то там. Криков не слышно, зато слышен грохот взрывов и жуткий скрип – это Пламя их противников поглощается системой Гокудэры и Бельфегора.  
– Нервничаешь? – спрашивает Занзас. Он улыбается и жмурится, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна.  
– Посмотри на небо. Разве ему есть дело до наших проблем?  
Цуна смотрит в бесконечную синеву, пока у него не начинает кружиться голова. Небу действительно всё равно.  
– Спасибо, – тихонько говорит Цуна.  
– Савада, – разочарованно произносит Занзас. – Сколько ты будешь благодарить и извиняться на пустом месте?  
Цуна пожимает плечами.  
– Не волнуйся за них, – говорит Занзас. – Ни за хранителей, ни за родных, ни за свою девчонку.  
– Ты-то ни за кого не волнуешься, – почти обиженно отвечает Цуна.  
Занзас продолжает безмятежно улыбаться.

Цуна чувствует приближение сгустка Пламени ещё до того, как Луссурия связывается с Занзасом, чтобы доложить обстановку.  
– Сам вижу, – прерывает Занзас его сбивчивый доклад.  
– Это Бьякуран, – Цуна разжёвывает пилюлю Посмертной Воли.  
Занзас радостно скалится, но остаётся стоять на месте. Цуна направляется к краю крыши, но Занзас хватает его за плечо.  
– Пусть потопчется у порога, – говорит он.  
Цуна чувствует, как пульсирует сдерживаемое Пламя в его пальцах, и кивает.  
Запасное кольцо нагревается – система поглощения Пламени распределяет добычу. Вспышки становятся ярче. Ветер приносит эхо от вопля Сквало.  
– Жив, придурок, – говорит Занзас, и Цуна понимает, за кого он волнуется.  
– Мы победим, – говорит Цуна.  
– Если я сдохну, добей этого... – Занзас замолкает, потому что к воротам выходит человек в белом. За спиной у него сверкают и переливаются белоснежные крылья.  
– Клоуна, – с отвращением заканчивает Занзас.  
Цуна не успевает ответить, потому что Занзас отталкивается от крыши и падает на Бьякурана, замедляя своё падение выстрелами. Цуна тоже подпрыгивает и направляется к Бьякурану, мысленно считая выстрелы.  
– Как невежливо вы обходитесь с гостями, – тот непрерывно хлопает в ладоши, поглощая Пламя Ярости.  
– Я думал, ты многое обо мне знаешь, – заносчиво произносит Занзас. – У меня всегда был скверный характер.  
Ему как раз пора сменить обоймы, и Цуна атакует.  
Бьякуран уклоняется от потока Пламени и выпускает сразу двух драконов. Они совсем не такие красивые, как описывал Цуна из будущего. Нынешний Цуна быстро понимает, что это всего лишь прообраз будущего великолепия.  
– Смешно, – Занзас выпускает Бестера. Тот на лету хватает одного из драконов и катится с ним по земле. Цуна ловит и замораживает другого.  
Бьякуран только начинает проверять их силы. Уходит от атак и не позволяет сократить дистанцию. У Занзаса нет времени на дистанционный Прорыв Точки Нуля, а Цуна не может схватить Бьякурана, потому что вынужден уклоняться от мелких белых драконов.  
– И это всё, на что ты способен? – Занзас дразнит Бьякурана так же, как дразнил бы любого противника.  
– Что ты здесь вообще делаешь? – спрашивает Бьякуран, брезгливо морщась.  
– Защищаю Вонголу, – Занзас оказывается рядом с Цуной и даёт ему пинка, выкидывая с траектории движения призрачной руки.  
– По-моему, ты бьёшь босса Вонголы, – теперь Бьякуран пытается схватить этой рукой Занзаса, которому приходится потратить ещё несколько выстрелов на уклонение и ускорение. Бьякуран взлетает следом за ним, и Цуна на несколько секунд теряет их из виду. Потом с неба обрушивается огненный столб, Цуна уклоняется, взлетает и видит, что Занзасу приходится вертеться между двумя драконами, а Бьякуран пытается достать его прямой атакой.  
Почти целая секунда уходит у Цуны на то, чтобы решить – оторвать Бьякурану крылья или избавить Занзаса от драконов. Он думает, что Занзас в такой ситуации выбрал бы крылья, и ловит драконов за хвосты. Занзас отстреливает им морды, ругается и переключается на Бьякурана, постепенно теряя высоту, но не скорость. Бьякуран хлопает, гася его атаки.  
– Савада, ты там подох?! – зло орёт Занзас.  
Цуна уклоняется от Пламени Бьякурана и заходит ему за спину. Бьякуран вынужден защищаться от Занзаса и не может повернуться к Цуне. Цуна хватает его за крылья, упирается ногами в спину и отталкивается. Крылья не отрываются, Бьякуран и Цуна летят кувырком. Извернувшись, Бьякуран бьёт Цуну в живот, так что тот падает и застревает в ветвях огромного дерева. Занзас продолжает стрелять, и Бьякуран оставляет Цуну в покое.  
Цуна вырывается из древесного плена и не сразу понимает, где продолжается сражение – Занзас и Бьякуран удалились от базы Варии почти на километр. По дороге Цуна видит взрывы, следы взрывов и начинающийся пожар, который Ямамото тушит Пламенем Дождя.  
– Всё хорошо, Цуна, – успевает он крикнуть на бегу.  
Цуна не отвечает, слишком сосредоточенный на своём сражении.  
Когда он добирается до Бьякурана, Занзас уже падает на землю. Цуна не смотрит, успел ли он смягчить падение, потому что Бьякуран заряжает коробочки, чтобы снова выпустить драконов, и Цуна пользуется этим, чтобы ударить его локтем в затылок. Высвобожденное Пламя плещется вокруг них, меняет цвет с белого на чёрный, а потом устремляется к земле.  
– А ты неплохо держишься для своего возраста, Цуна, – Бьякуран улыбается с фальшивым дружелюбием и бьёт Цуну в лицо. Цуна перехватывает его кулак пылающей перчаткой, резко дёргает на себя и снова пытается оторвать Бьякурану крылья. Тот обиженно вскрикивает и бросает Пламя себе за спину. С яростным криком с земли взлетает Занзас. Оказавшись чуть выше Бьякурана, он прячет пистолеты и хватает Бьякурана за руки. Бьякуран хрипит от боли, когда Цуна вырывает ему крылья.

– Посмотрим, как ты теперь полетаешь, – в жуткой гримасе, исказившей лицо Занзаса, читаются одновременно злоба и радость.  
Бьякуран дёргается в сторону, но Занзас выпускает его только одновременно с ударом ногой по рёбрам. Оба начинают падать. Цуна гасит Пламя на правой руке и протягивает её Занзасу. Тот смеётся, выхватывает пистолеты, стреляет в землю и оказывается выше Цуны.  
"Выпендриваешься", – думает Цуна, но вслух не говорит ничего. Он зависает в воздухе, пытаясь отыскать взглядом Бьякурана, но Занзас видит его раньше. Яростный рёв Бестера заставляет дрожать землю, а потом сменяется пугающе печальным стоном. Занзас пикирует на поляну, где находятся Бьякуран и Бестер, а Цуна выпускает Натца, зарядив кольцо Вонголы от запасного.  
– Помоги ему, – говорит Цуна, и лев устремляется вниз.  
Занзас кричит, как будто ему больно, но Цуна видит, что ранен лигр, а не хозяин. Натц превращается в плащ и закрывает Бестера от атаки, которая могла бы стать для него последней.  
– Почему вас двое? – Бьякуран недовольно морщится. Хлопая, он морщится ещё сильнее. Атака Занзаса, усиленная яростью, поистине ужасна.  
– Не твоё дело, – говорит Цуна и опускается на землю, собираясь выполнить Х-сжигатель.  
– В этот раз не пройдёт, – Бьякуран кувырком уходит от выстрелов и направляет на Цуну маленькое зеркало.  
– Что за херня?.. – успевает спросить Занзас, а потом Цуна, не в силах больше сдерживать давление Пламени, позволяет ему вырваться на свободу. Но вместо того, чтобы сжечь Бьякурана, он сам оказывается на пути огненного вихря. Сквозь вой Пламени Цуна слышит, как смеётся Бьякуран и ругается Занзас, а потом боль прошивает всё тело разом.  
Цуна падает. Сражение продолжается без него.

Цуна слышит грохот выстрелов, издевательский смех Бьякурана, его же крик боли. Слышит, как урчит Натц, пытаясь удержать Бестера от продолжения драки. Вдалеке кричит кто-то ещё, но Цуна не может разобрать слов. Он даже глаза не может открыть. Пламя потихоньку гаснет, оставляя его наедине с болью и усталостью. Занзас стреляет в очередной раз. Вспышка такая яркая, что слепит даже через опущенные веки. Цуна думает: "Мне очень нужно придти в себя", но тело требует хотя бы несколько секунд отдыха. Цуна думает, что должен будет попросить прощения у Занзаса, которого он оставил один на один с противником. После ещё одного выстрела Бьякуран кричит так страшно, что у Цуны закладывает уши, а сердце уходит в пятки. "Может быть, он умер?.." – думает Цуна.  
– Савада, ты всё-таки сдох? – со смехом интересуется Занзас.  
На лицо Цуне падает тень. Он осторожно открывает глаза и тут же радуется, что лежит – голова немедленно идёт кругом. Занзас ухмыляется так, будто победил. На мгновение Цуна успевает в это поверить, а потом бесформенная чёрная тень бьёт Занзаса в спину. Он перестает улыбаться и растерянно косится через плечо.  
Бьякуран визгливо смеётся.  
– Вы покойники! – кричит он. – Я захвачу этот мир и стану создателем нового!  
– Идиот, – негромко говорит Занзас.  
Изо рта у него идёт кровь. Занзас задумчиво проводит рукой по плечу и роняет Цуне на грудь испачканный кровью обрубок енотового хвоста, проследив за ним рассеянным взглядом. Хмурится и снова начинает скалить зубы. Шрамы, словно живые, расползаются по его лицу.  
– Я... сейчас... – Цуна пытается сесть и жмурится от боли, когда опирается на руки.  
– Убью!!! – орёт Занзас, одновременно разворачиваясь к Бьякурану и выхватывая пистолеты.  
Цуна успевает поднять голову раньше, чем Бьякурана скрывает от него сплошная стена Пламени. Он сидит на земле в очень странной позе, а вокруг него пляшет чёрное Пламя, и Цуна не сразу понимает, почему он не уклоняется от выстрелов, а пытается защититься с помощью кольца. Присмотревшись, Цуна тут же отворачивается, сдерживая рвотные позывы. У Бьякурана нет ног, а туловище ниже пояса превратилось в кроваво-чёрную кашу из перемолотой плоти и Пламени. "Я должен его убить", – думает Цуна и заставляет себя встать на ноги. Занзас держится только благодаря ярости, но Цуна знает, что надолго его не хватит. Бьякуран безумно ревёт, и Цуне неизвестны пределы его сил.  
– Сдохни! – хрипло выкрикивает Занзас и скрещивает руки.  
– Ты не успеешь! – кричит Цуна и выпускает в Бьякурана столько Пламени, сколько может. Занзас меняет обоймы, просто выбрасывая использованные, и снова скрещивает руки.  
– Уйди, Савада, – Занзас почти шепчет, но Цуна отлично слышит его. – Я знаю, что делаю.  
– Как скажешь, – Цуна отступает перед такой решимостью.  
– Бьякуран, – говорит Занзас. – Ты испортил мне отличную драку. Получай, – он стреляет из своих пистолетов, но Цуна чувствует смертельный холод, исходящий от пуль. Такой же, как от пуль Седьмого.  
– Ты ничего, – говорит Бьякуран, когда первая пуля превращает в ледяное крошево его левую руку, – мне, – вторая разбивает правую, – не сделаешь.  
Занзасу наконец удаётся найти нужное положение, при котором он может одновременно выполнять Прорыв Точки Нуля и нормально целиться – и всё, что осталось от Бьякурана, взрывается ледяным фонтаном. Ноги Занзаса подкашиваются, отдача толкает его назад, но даже падая, он не перестаёт жать на спусковые крючки. Последние пули уходят в небо, как салют.  
Цуна бросается к нему, но вовремя замечает несущийся на него смерч из чёрного Пламени. Останавливается возле Занзаса, расставляет руки в стороны и накапливает Пламя для Х-сжигателя. Смерч превращается в снаряд, у снаряда появляется лицо Бьякурана.  
– Так ты больше похож на самого себя, – безразлично говорит Цуна, а потом расстояние становится допустимым, давление Пламени выравнивается – и Цуна позволяет ему вырваться на свободу. В течение целой одной секунды чёрное Пламя двигается вперёд, но потом Пламя Цуны сносит его, развеивает и выжигает из воздуха, словно заразу.  
Обессиленный, Цуна падает на колени рядом с Занзасом. Тот весь залит кровью, земля вокруг него покраснела, но Цуна уверен, что Занзас ещё жив.  
– Занзас, – шепчет он.  
– Он мёртв? – Занзас приоткрывает тусклые глаза.  
– Да, – говорит Цуна.  
Занзас закрывает глаза и улыбается – легко и спокойно, совсем не так, как обычно.  
– Босс! – кричит Сквало, выбегая на поляну. Цуна поднимает на него взгляд, и Сквало останавливается, будто налетев на невидимую стену.  
Бестер, хромая, подходит к хозяину. Цуна подбирает коробочку, валяющуюся рядом с Занзасом, и открывает её, но лигр не обращает на неё внимания и ложится на землю.  
– Мы победили, – сдавленно говорит Сквало, подходя поближе. – Что с ним?  
– Он ранен, – говорит Цуна. Слово "смертельно" застревает в горле и превращается в ком. Цуна чувствует, что по щекам у него текут слёзы.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, – Сквало садится на растоптанную окровавленную траву. – Или я убью тебя.  
Цуна всхлипывает. Он продолжает плакать не потому, что боится, что Сквало его убьёт, а потому, что не может ничего сделать.  
– Луссурия, – Сквало подносит браслет к лицу. – Луссурия, босс ранен.  
Цуна смотрит на него.  
– Говорит, что скоро будет. На базе много раненых, но окончательных потерь не так уж много.  
– Кто? – спрашивает Цуна, с ужасом думая, что сейчас услышит знакомые имена.  
– Рядовые. В основном, из отрядов Дождя и Урагана. Элитное подразделение Солнца, все три человека, что были с Луссурией.  
– Как?..  
– Когда вы уже дрались, к Бьякурану подошло подкрепление. Прорвались нам за спины и вошли в дом. Луссурия их уничтожил, но несколько человек погибло.  
Цуна смотрит вниз, на спокойное лицо Занзаса. Стаскивает перчатку, чтобы прощупать медленный и слабый пульс. Он не чувствует Пламени Занзаса, и наличие пульса его не успокаивает.

– Цуна! – Ямамото и Гокудэра выходят на поляну.  
Гокудэра опять хромает и весь в копоти, а у Ямамото фингал под глазом. Цуна слабо улыбается им – просто потому, что должен это сделать.  
– Сквало, ты в порядке? – спрашивает Ямамото.  
– Да, – Сквало кивает, закрывая лицо волосами.  
Цуна думает, что Сквало совершенно точно не в порядке, но к физическому состоянию это не имеет отношения.  
– Проверь остальных, – говорит Сквало.  
– Хорошо, – Ямамото подводит Гокудэру поближе.  
Тот тоже садится – ноги его не держат.  
– Что с ним? – спрашивает Гокудэра, кивая на Занзаса.  
– Я не чувствую его Пламени, – говорит Цуна.  
– Он умирает, – говорит Верде.  
Рядом с ним стоят Реборн, отец Цуны и черноволосая женщина с синими глазами.  
– Вы Ария? – спрашивает Цуна.  
– А ты – Савада Цунаёси, – женщина улыбается. – Десятый босс Вонголы.  
– Но я не хочу им быть, – Цуна морщится. Новый поток слёз душит его и проливается.  
– Босс, как же так, – Маммон появляется из воздуха прямо возле Занзаса.  
– Ранения очень серьёзные, но не они угрожают сейчас его жизни, – Верде как будто читает лекцию. – Занзас потратил в этом бою всё своё Пламя... Смотрите!  
Цуна смотрит. На скулах Занзаса появляется тонкая плёнка. Цуна касается её пальцами и тут же отдёргивает руку.  
– Это лёд, – глухо говорит он.  
– Значит, Занзас замерзает, – говорит Ёмицу.  
– Да, – Ария с грустью смотрит на Цуну.  
Со всех сторон к ним идут люди. Некоторые кажутся Цуне знакомыми. Появляется Дино. Он молча останавливается возле Сквало и кладёт руку ему на плечо, а тот её не сбрасывает.  
– Сделай что-нибудь, Савада, – говорит Сквало. – Он же умирает.  
– Все вы, – Цуна проглатывает очередную порцию слёз. – Дино, Ария. Папа. Реборн. Я хочу, чтобы вы были свидетелями.  
По толпе проносится шорох.  
– Конечно, – говорит Ария.  
– Я, избранный наследник Девятого босса семьи Вонгола, – Цуне кажется, что каждое слово – это тяжёлый камень, который нужно поднять и бросить. – Я добровольно отказываюсь от места Десятого босса семьи Вонгола, – Цуна останавливается, чтобы перевести дух.  
Пламя уходит из него, забирая с собой остатки сил, но Цуна заставляет его разгореться вновь. Вокруг тихо – все ждут, что он скажет. Даже отец и Реборн не перебивают.  
– В пользу Занзаса, – Цуна снимает кольцо Вонголы и надевает его на палец Занзаса. Накрывает безвольную холодную руку своей и шепчет:  
– Пожалуйста, помоги ему.  
Сначала ничего не происходит. Цуне кажется, что очень долго. Сквало отирает лицо грязной ладонью, а потом хватается за руку Дино и поднимается на ноги.  
– Не поможет, – расстроенно говорит Верде.  
У Цуны ещё есть немного Пламени Посмертной Воли. Он собирает его на кончиках пальцев и касается ледяного лба Занзаса, отдавая Пламя – и тут же отшатывается в сторону. Кольцо Вонголы становится нестерпимо горячим. Сияние исходит от него во все стороны.  
– Оно тебя услышало, – Ария приседает на корточки рядом с Цуной.  
Занзаса не видно из-за слепящего света, он скрывает даже Бестера, лежащего рядом, и Цуна оглядывается по сторонам. Реборн стоит, недовольно поджав губы и скрестив руки на груди. Ёмицу пытается спрятать улыбку. Ламбо восхищённо смотрит на свет.  
– Я его привёз, – кричит Скалл.  
С заднего сиденья сурка-мотоцикла спрыгивает Луссурия.  
– Дайте мне пройти к больному, – говорит он.  
Дино и Сквало расступаются.  
Луссурия собирается выпустить павлина, свет кольца начинает меркнуть.  
– Подожди, – говорит Сквало.  
– Скарабей в любом случае не помешает, – Луссурия открывает другую коробочку.  
Золотой жук ныряет в свет и как будто растворяется в нём.  
– Что за херня? – недовольно спрашивает Занзас.  
– Босс! – хором кричат варийцы.  
Сквало зачем-то заводит руки за спину, а через секунду его волосы, отрезанные мечом, падают на землю.  
Луссурия охает и прижимает руки к груди. Бельфегор говорит:  
– Ну наконец-то!  
А Маммон ворчит:  
– Мог бы продать.  
– Заткнитесь, – говорит Занзас.  
Сияние кольца гаснет, и его уже можно увидеть. Он по-прежнему лежит на спине в луже собственной крови, но он жив и больше не замерзает.  
– Вонгола твоя, Занзас, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я вынужден это подтвердить, – говорит Реборн.  
– Босс, – Сквало счастливо улыбается.  
– Твоя идиотская клятва, – Занзас опирается на Бестера и садится.  
– Осторожнее! – тут же спохватывается Луссурия.  
– Блядь! Извините, – Занзас только сейчас замечает Арию.  
– Я не слышала, – она улыбается.  
– Савада, – говорит Занзас. – Ты это всё-таки сделал.  
Цуна кивает.  
– Думал, что избавишься от всего этого раз и навсегда? – Занзас ухмыляется, и Цуне совсем не нравится эта ухмылка.  
– Поскольку я всё ещё могу сдохнуть, то должен объявить наследника. Им будет, – Занзас выдерживает драматическую паузу, – Савада Цунаёси.  
– Нет, – Цуна со стоном закрывает лицо руками.  
– Надеюсь, аркобалено Реборн, ты продолжишь его тренировать, – заканчивает Занзас.  
– Это была просьба Девятого, – Реборн вздыхает. – Ты всё же кое-что унаследовал от него, Занзас.  
– Отстань, – Занзас падает обратно на спину и теряет наконец сознание.  
– Просто обморок, – говорит Луссурия.  
Цуне тоже очень хочется потерять сознание или хотя бы уснуть, но он успевает ещё спросить у Арии и Реборна, как они здесь оказались.  
– Расскажем, когда ты отдохнёшь, – говорит Ария.  
После этого Цуна проваливается в беспамятство – нечто среднее между сном и обмороком.

**Часть 14. Другое будущее**

Он просыпается только через сутки – в наспех отремонтированном замке Вонголы. Когда Цуна окончательно приходит в себя, Реборн рассказывает ему, что произошло за время, пока шло сражение.

Аркобалено и все остальные выбрались из подземного хода и тут же встретили Арию вместе с остатками семьи Джильо Неро. Ария, как аркобалено Неба, знала, где они будут, и скрывшись от Бьякурана, отправилась именно туда. Он не смог её найти и атаковал базу Варии. Встретившись с Арией, Реборн решил вернуться на поле боя. Он оставил девушек и отца Ямамото под надёжной охраной, а сам вместе с остальными аркобалено и Ёмицу направился к базе. Когда они прибыли, бой уже заканчивался, поэтому только двое из аркобалено, Вайпер и Скалл, принимали участие в сражении.

– Я так рад, что все живы, – говорит Цуна.  
– Я тоже. Надеюсь, ты не пожалеешь о своём решении насчёт Занзаса, – говорит Реборн.

Люди Каваллоне привезли останки Девятого, и Цуне приходится задержаться, чтобы присутствовать на похоронах. Его друзья и родные не обязаны этого делать, но остаются вместе с ним.  
Во время похорон Цуна постоянно напоминает себе, что должен изображать горе – он слишком радуется жизни, чтобы горевать по-настоящему. Девятого хоронят в закрытом гробу, и церемония больше похожа на спектакль. От разговоров Цуну спасает незнание итальянского. Занзасу приходится гораздо хуже – он вынужден принимать соболезнования.  
После похорон Луссурия говорит:  
– Отрицательный стресс лучше всего лечится положительным. Я надеюсь, никто не будет против, если я покажу вам Италию.  
– Если это не займёт слишком много времени, – отвечает Реборн. – Им ведь нужно вернуться в школу.  
– Как же я мог забыть об этом?! – Цуну охватывает ужас при мысли о куче несделанных домашних заданий и пропущенных уроках.  
– Я решил эту проблему, договорившись по телефону с директором, – Реборн самодовольно улыбается. – Сказал, что вы участвуете в специальном секретном эксперименте международной преподавательской организации.  
"Какой бред", – думает Цуна, а вслух спрашивает:  
– И он поверил?  
– Конечно, поверил, – говорит Реборн. – У вас есть ещё пять дней, но потом вы должны вернуться домой.  
– Я бы и сейчас вернулся, – говорит Ямамото.  
– Придурок! – Гокудэра пихает его локтем в бок. – Готов променять единственную возможность посмотреть на Италию на несколько дебильных тренировок.  
Луссурия улыбается.  
– Почему же единственную. Я спрашивал у босса, и он велел передать вам всем, что двери особняка Вонголы открыты для вас в любое время.  
– То есть, мы можем приехать на каникулы? – Цуна думает о том, что ещё не раз увидится с Занзасом, и удивляется тому, что не испытывает ужаса при мысли об этом.  
– Конечно, – говорит Луссурия.  
– Занзас их разбалует, – ворчит Реборн.  
– Сквало и Бельфегор просили передать, что хотят ещё потренироваться с Ямамото и Гокудэрой. А я, безусловно, всегда рад Рёхею, – Луссурия кокетливо придвигается к Сасагаве.  
– Ты экстремально назойливый, – без особой неприязни говорит тот.  
– Если вы согласны, то я пойду обрадую ваших девушек.  
– Итальянские леденцы! – радостно кричит Ламбо.  
– Тупая корова, – Гокудэра ловит скачущего перед ним Ламбо.

Перед отъездом Цуна заходит к Занзасу, чтобы попрощаться.  
– Я теперь в долгу перед тобой, Савада, – говорит Занзас, и Цуна слышит в его голосе растерянность.  
– Это я перед тобой в долгу, – говорит Цуна. – Я бы не смог убить Бьякурана так, как это сделал ты.  
– Смог бы, – говорит Занзас. – В тебе есть готовность убивать, как бы глубоко ты её ни прятал.  
Цуна пожимает плечами.  
– Луссурия сказал...  
– Да, да, – раздражённо перебивает его Занзас. – Приезжай в любое время. С родителями, детским садом, гвардией и гаремом.  
Цуна краснеет.  
– Когда обзаведёшься собственным детским садом – тоже привози, – Занзас подходит к окну и смотрит во двор, откуда доносятся дикие вопли Ламбо и И-пин. – Это правда, что они живут в твоём доме?  
– Да, – Цуна встаёт рядом с ним. Ламбо и И-пин удирают от Бельфегора, жонглируя леденцами и метательным ножом, на котором, переливаясь красным и зелёным, горит Пламя.  
– Тогда ты справишься с Вонголой, – говорит Занзас.  
Цуна не понимает, как это связано, но на всякий случай говорит:  
– Спасибо.  
И тут же получает затрещину.  
– Ай!  
– Прекрати говорить бессмысленные вещи. И убирайся, а то твой хранитель Грозы... – Занзас не успевает договорить, потому что Ламбо, устав убегать от Бельфегора, запускает нож именно в то окно, возле которого стоят Занзас и Цуна. Пока он летит, Пламя становится нестерпимо ярким, а когда кончик лезвия касается подоконника, гремит взрыв. Занзас успевает уклониться и спрятаться за стеной, а Цуну протаскивает по полу.  
– Промазал, мелкий неудачник! – кричит Занзас Ламбо.  
Цуна возвращается к окну, видит, как перепуганный Ламбо цепляется за ногу Бельфегора, и начинает смеяться. Занзас смеётся вместе с ним.


End file.
